Une vie qui n'était pas la mienne
by Chlooe02
Summary: Voldemort est enfin tué. Dumbledore est envie. Malgré la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, Drago est du bon côté. Poudlard est vite remis en état. Le Trio d'Or et tous les autres vont reprendre le chemin de l'école. Cependant, durant sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, Hermione va apprendre que sa famille est en faite pas la sienne, et va devoir s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie.
1. PROLOGUE: Un dernier combat

**PROLOGUE: Un dernier** **combat**

La guerre était finie. Elle n'avait épargné personne. De nombreux villages sorciers comme moldus ont été détruits. Il y a eu de nombreux morts et blessés pendant cette guerre sorcière.

Cependant, la défaite du Lord Noir est dû principalement au courage de trois adolescents. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley se sont battus corps et âmes à travers le monde afin de trouver tous les horcruxes - objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou dans un être. Ce procédé nécessite cependant la mort d'une personne. - et de pouvoir affronter Voldemort dans un combat final comme le prédisait la prophétie concernant Harry Potter et le Mage Noir.

Durant sa quête des horcruxes, Harry avait appris que Dumbledore n'était pas mort mais qu'à l'aide de Severus Rogue, leur professeur de potion, qui était auparavant un mangemort devenu espion auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix pour Dumbledore, avait simulé sa mort. En effet, tout était prévu. Dumbledore savait que Voldemort avait confié au jeune Malefoy de le tuer durant sa sixième année à Poudlard pour punir l'échec de son père Lucius Malefoy lors de la mission au Ministère de la Magie dans le département des Mystères. Ainsi, lorsque Drago Malefoy s'était rendu en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour tuer le directeur, celui-ci avait tenté de raisonner le jeune homme, et il avait réussi.

Drago avait expliqué au professeur Dumbledore qu'il devait le tuer sinon il se ferait tuer lui, sa mère et son père également. Il ne voulait pas tuer le professeur mais il ne voulait pas mourir, et il voulait protéger sa mère Narcissa Malefoy. Le jeune homme s'était vu imposer la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son bras lors de son seizième anniversaire. À la fin de son récit, Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il le protègerait lui et sa mère, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que le professeur Rogue lui expliquerait tout au moment voulu. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait simuler sa mort grâce au Maître des potions.

Rogue avait tout expliqué à Narcissa. Il lui avait dit que Dumbledore n'était pas mort, qu'il était au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il lui avait également dit qu'ils avaient simulé sa mort pour la protéger Drago et elle. Il avait aussi dit qu'il était un espion pour Dumbledore. Narcissa avait eu du mal à y croire, mais le fait de savoir Dumbledore en vie, lui faisait garder espoir qu'un jour, ils seraient débarassés du Mage Noir. En effet, Narcissa avait toujours aimé son mari mais malheureusement celui-ci était partisan de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Malgré cela, elle était restée auprès de son mari, sans devenir elle-même une Mangemort. Elle avait voulu protéger son fil mais n'avait pu empêcher qu'on le marque. Alors, Narcissa en apprenant l'histoire du professeur, elle lui avait demandé de protéger Drago, de le mettre en lieu sûr même si pour cela, il devait également simuler sa mort. Elle avait dit qu'elle aussi voulait servir l'Ordre. C'est ainsi qu'avec l'accord du professeur Dumbledore, elle était devenu une espionne et que Drago avait rejoint le directeur au 12, Square Grimmaurd, le Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

Enfin, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, Dumbledore, Drago et d'autres membres partisans du Bien ont rejoint le château pour voir les dégâts et soignés les blessés. Une fois arrivé, ils ont appris que les Mangemorts étaients partis dans la forêt interdite avec Voldemort. Ce dernier avait tuer Rogue pour récupérer les pouvoirs de la baguette de Sureau appartenant avant à Dumbledore, qui s'en était séparé pour que l'on croit sérieusement à sa mort. Harry avait pu parler au Maître des Potions avant sa mort et celui-ci lui avait donné une de ses larmes à mettre dans la pensine. C'est alors qu'il avait vu que son professeur avait toujours été amoureux de sa mère, pourquoi il détestait son père ainsi que lui-même, qu'il avait également promis de le protéger jusqu'à la mort, mais le plus dur qu'il avait appris c'est qu'il était lui-même un horcruxe, qu'il devait mourir de la main de Voldemort, et seulement après les autres pourront tuer Voldemort. C'est ainsi qu'Harry était parti rejoindre Lord Voldemort dans la forêt pour mourir. Il avait avant cela, dit au revoir à Hermione et Ron. Il leur avait dit tuer le serpent et il ne restera plus que lui.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se rend dans la forêt interdite pour faire face à son destin. Il réussi a ouvrir son premier vif d'or que lui a légué Dumbledore a sa mort, car même s'il n'était pas mort durant tout ce temps, seul les membres de l'Ordre était au courant. Il y avait découvert la pierre de résurrection. Il y avait vu ses parents, Sirius Black, son parrain, Remus Lupin, son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal en troisième année et fidèle amis de ses parents. D'ailleurs, celui-ci peut avant sa mort, lui et sa femme Nymphadora Tonks, avait demandé à Harry d'être le parrain de leur fil Ted, il avait bien évidemment accepter. Alors qu'il était tous devant lui, il s'excusait, il disait qu'il n'a jamais voulu qu'il meurt tous pour lui. Bref, ses proches lui ont fait comprendre que ce n'était rien et qu'ils seraient la jusqu'à la fin quoi qu'il arrive et que lui seul pouvait les voir. Alors, Harry lâcha la pierre de résurrection. Il continua à s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Au milieu de la forêt, une foule de Mangemorts attendait attentifs et silencieux. La plupart avait leur visage visible mais certains étaient encore masqués et encapuchonnés. Il y avait également plusieurs géants et quelque loup-garous. Harry reconnu Fenrir Greyback qui rodait furtivement. Il vit aussi Lucius Malefoy qui paraissait terrifié, et Narcissa dont les yeux montraient une très grande appréhension. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Voldemort qui se tenait face à Harry, la tête inclinée, ses mains blanches serrant devant lui la baguette de sureau. Harry, immobile au bord de la clairière, eut l'impression aberrante en l'observant de voir un enfant qui comptait en jouant à cache-cache. Derrière Voldemort, on pouvait voir Nagini, le grand serpent continuant d'onduler dans l'air de sa cage ensorcelée.

Lorsque Dolohov et Yaxley rejoignirent le groupe de Mangemorts, Voldemort releva la tête.

- Aucun signe de lui, Maître dit Dolohov.

L'expression de Voldemort ne changea pas. Il leva sa baguette.

- Maître... Avait commencé Bellatrix.

Elle était plus proche de Voldemort que les autres. Elles avait les cheveux en bataille et du sang sur le visage, pourtant elle semblait indemne. Voldemort la fit taire d'un geste de la main et elle resta silencieuse mais le regardait fascinée.

- Je pensais qu'il viendrait, dit Voldemort de sa voix claire et aiguë. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se montre.

Personne ne parla. Tous semblaient aussi effrayés qu'Harry. Harry avait les mains moites lorsqu'il retira sa cape d'invisibilité et la glissa sous sa robe, avec sa baguette magique. Il ne voulait pas être tenté de combattre.

- Il semble que je me sois... trompé, dit Voldemort.

- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé.

Harry avait parlé d'une voix aussi sonore que possible, avec toute la force dont il était capable. Il ne voulait pas laisser penser qu'il avait peur. À cet instant, plus personne ne comptait pour lui en dehors de Voldemort. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Cette illusion s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était née. Les géants rugirent, les Mangemorts se levèrent tous ensemble, et des cris, des exclamations de surprise, des éclats de rire, même, montèrent de la foule. Voldemort s'était figé sur place, mais ses yeux rouges s'étaient posés sur Harry et le regardaient fixement pendant qu'il marchait vers lui. Il ne restait que plusieurs mètres qui les séparait.

Soudain une voix hurla...

- HARRY ! NON !

Il se retourna, et vit Hagrid, il était attaché à un arbre. Il se débattait de désespoir, son corps massif secouant les branches au-dessus de sa tête.

- NON ! NON ! HARRY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU...

- SILENCE ! s'écria Rowle pour faire taire Hagrid tout en se servant de sa baguette.

Harry sentait sa baguette contre lui mais il n'essayait pas de s'en servir, Nagini était bien trop protégé. Les deux sorciers continuaient de s'observer. Puis, Voldemort abhorra un sourire singulièrement dépourvu de joie.

- Harry Potter, dit-il très doucement. Le Survivant.

Les Mangemorts ne bougeaient pas. Ils attendaient. Hagrid se débattait et Bellatrix haletait. Inexplicablement, Harry songea à Ginny, à son regard flamboyant, à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes… Voldemort avait levé sa baguette. Harry soutenait son regard. Il voulait que tout se passe vite. Puis, il vit alors la bouche remuer suivit d'un éclair de lumière verte et tout disparut.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Harry pour comprendre qu'il était toujours en vie. Mais il ne bougea pas, il attendait. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il s'était attendu à ce que sa mort déclenche des cris de triomphe et de jubilation. Mais il entendait des bruits de pas précipités, des chuchotements, des murmures empressés.

- Maître… Maître…

C'était la voix de Bellatrix qui parlait comme à un amant. Harry n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux mais confia à ses autres sens le soin d'évaluer sa situation précaire. Il savait que sa baguette était toujours à sa place, sous sa robe, car il la sentait coincée entre le sol et sa poitrine.

- Ça suffit, dit la voix de Voldemort.

Voulant voir à tout prix ce qui se passait et pourquoi, Harry souleva ses paupières de un millimètre. Voldemort paraissait se relever. Plusieurs Mangemorts s'écartaient de lui en toute hâte, retournant vers la foule rassemblée en bordure de la clairière. Seule Bellatrix resta agenouillée à son côté. Harry referma les yeux et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de voir. Les Mangemorts s'étaient tout d'abord rassemblés autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui semblait être tombé à terre. Quelque chose s'était passé lorsqu'il avait jeté sur Harry le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra. Voldemort s'était-il effondré, lui aussi ? Apparemment, oui. Tous deux s'étaient brièvement évanouis et tous deux avaient à présent repris conscience…

- Maître, permettez-moi…

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, répliqua froidement Voldemort.

Une fois ses esprits repris Voldemort s'exclama et envoya Narcissa vérifier si Harry était mort. Elle y alla mais elle savait de toute évidence qu'il ne pouvait être en vie. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer mais elle était terrifiée. Elle avait tant espéré que le Seigneur des ténèbres mourrait mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ai aucune chance. Elle était arrivait au près du corps, elle s'accroupi auprès de lui et en prenant son poul, elle constata qu'il était en vie. Elle se redressa.

- Il est mort ! s'exclama Narcissa Malefoy en s'adressant aux autres.

Ils se mirent alors à hurler, les cris de triomphe et les trépignements de joie retentissaient à présent, et à travers ses paupières, Harry distingua des éclairs rouges et argentés que l'on tirait en l'air pour célébrer l'événement. Immobile sur le sol, simulant toujours la mort, il savait. Narcissa était une espionne. Elle savait que le seul moyen d'achever le Mage Noir était de retourner à Poudlard pour créer une diversion. Elle ne s'inquiétait plus, elle savait que demain, Voldemort ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

C'est ainsi que s'est enchaîné une séance d'humiliation. Harry s'était préparé. Il savait que Voldemort lui jèterai encore des sorts même morts. Il a reçu plusieurs doloris et il devait continuer de se faire passer pour mort. Ensuite, c'est dans les bras de Hagrid, qu'il fut placé pendant le trajet des Mangemorts jusque Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, devant les portes de Poudlard, se tenait le reste de l'Ordre, Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagall, les autres professeurs en vie, les Weasley malgré la perte de Fred durant la bataille, Hermione Granger, d'autres élèves qui se sont battus aux côtés de l'Ordre, des aurors tel que Kingsley Schacklebot, Drago Malefoy, et d'autres personnes que l'on avait cru mort depuis presque vingt temps. Il attendait, il espérait voir Harry. En effet, même Drago, qui avait toujours détesté ce dernier, lui qui avait fait tout pour lui pourrir la vie à Poudlard souhaitait le voir sortir vainqueur. Mais, par dessus tout, Drago voulait voir sa mère, il espérait qu'elle soit en vie. Il voulait la serrait dans ses bras même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Quand soudain, au loin une foule noir arriva. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. On pouvait maintenant distinguer les visages de ceux qui approchait. À la tête du troupeau se trouvait Lord Voldemort, avec à ses côtes, son serpent Nagini. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une quarantaine de mètre de l'autre camps. Tout à coup, Voldemort paru presque horrifié. En effet, il pouvait voir d'où il était des gens qu'il pensait mort depuis des années mais aussi Drago Malefoy, qui avait soi-disant été assassiné. Mais le pire était, que devant lui se tenait Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, et ça il ne pouvait y croire. Cependant, l'Ordre fut achevé en voyant Hagrid pleurait et Harry dans ses bras.

C'est alors qu'un cri de douleur retenti...

- NOOON ! NOON ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! PAS HARRY...

C'était Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron. Elle était effondré, elle ne voulait pas y croire. C'est alors que Dumbledore s'en pris au serpent à l'aide d'un sortilège de Feudeymon pour le détruire malgré le fait que ce soit un sortilège de magie noire, il le contrôle. Puis, les membres de l'Ordre s'en prennent peu à peu les Mangemorts, Narcissa combat alors au côté de l'Ordre. Puis, Harry s'agite dans les bras d'Hagrid, récupère sa baguette qu'il avait glissé sous sa robe. Lorsque les membres de l'Ordre le voit, ils sourient, se disent que rien et perdu. Cependant, la paniquent se ressent chez les Mangemorts et leur Maître. D'abord, Dumbledore, puis le fils Potter. C'est alors qu'un dernier combat s'enchaîne. Harry Potter affronte une ultime fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Mangemorts ont été maîtrisés ou tués pour la plupart. C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter, grâce à ses amis et aux membres de l'Ordre à vaincu le Mal et a réduit le plus Grand Mage Noir en poussière.

C'est comme ça, qu'une page de ma vie fut tournée, et qu'une autre va commencer.


	2. Un monde à rebâtir

**Un** **monde à rebâtir **

La guerre était finie. Le Bien avait triomphé sur le Mal. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Harry Potter ait mis fin aux jours du terrible Mage Noir.

Les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, et certains sorciers venus d'Irlande, de France et d'autres pays proches - eux venus pour soutenir les habitants de ce pays fortement touchés par cette guerre - s'étaient occupés de faire soigner les blessés. Certains étaient encore hospitalisés à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils avaient pris soins de s'occuper avec le plus grand respect des obsèques des sorciers et moldus morts dans les dernières batailles. Un nouveau cimetière avait pris place à Godric's Hollow pour les victimes de la guerre et héros morts sur le champs de bataille. Pour les moldus morts dans cette guerre, la communauté sorcière n'avait pu que contribuée financièrement aux obsèques.

Maintenant, le Premier Ministre Britannique, Tony Blair, s'occupait de mettre en place des campagnes afin de mobiliser le plus de personne afin de rebâtir les villes moldus le plus rapidement possible. Il aurait pu demander de l'aide au ministre de la Magie, mais malheureusement, le monde magique avait beaucoup plus de travaille pour tout remettre en ordre. En effet, à la fin de cette guerre, les membres de l'Ordre, et les plus grands sorciers étaient d'accord pour confier le poste de ministre de la Magie à l'auror Kingsley Schacklebot.

Kingsley Schacklebot avait accepté, conscient qu'il aurait beaucoup de travail pour redresser la communauté magique. Il lui fallait d'abord s'occuper du ministère. Nommer des directeurs responsables de chaque départements, qui eux seront responsables de recruter leur propre personnel. Chose qu'il avait vaillamment accomplie. Ensuite, il avait mobilisé les sorciers afin de rebâtir les villes détruites ou fortement endommagées dans les campagnes de Grande-Bretagne. Après, il s'était occupé de former des groupes composés d'une trentaine de sorciers de toutes âges. Une seul chose importé, être capable de faire usage de magie dans le domaine du bâtiment, c'est-à-dire d'être capable de bâtir une maison, un commerce ou autre. Dans ces groupes, il y avait également des personnes présente pour la décoration des lieux créés, d'autres pour les espaces verts. Les sorciers étaient ravis de pouvoir aider la communauté magique. Une dizaines d'aurors avaient été envoyés à Azkaban, surveiller les derniers Mangemorts ainsi que les sorciers les plus dangereux enfermés dans cette prison. Les autres criminels enfermés pour des actes ayant moins d'importances et de conséquences étaient maintenus dans leurs cellules par de puissants sortilèges. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garde par couloir pour surveiller ces criminels moins dangereux.

Cependant, ce qui préoccupait et comptait le plus pour Kingsley, c'était de remettre en état Poudlard, l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie afin que les jeunes sorciers puissent commencer ou reprendre leur étude à la rentrée prochaine. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ai trop de retard dans l'éducation des jeunes sorciers. On était le 16 Mai 1998, et notre Ministère comptait bien faire en sorte que le 1er Septembre de cette même année, les élèves monteront à bord du Poudlard Express pour se rendre à l'école.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Kingsley ait nommée les différents directeurs de ces départements, et envoyés les différentes équipes de sorciers dans les campagnes anglaises. Les travaux à Poudlard n'avait pas encore commencé. En effet, l'équipe que le ministre voulait envoyé là-bas avait préféré d'abord remettre en état le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'agissait probablement de la plus grande équipe, aussi bien par le nombre que par le courage et le talent. Elle était composé des professeurs Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Hagrid, du Trio d'Or bien évidemment et d'autres membres de l'Ordre. La famille Weasley, Madame Malefoy et son fils, Neville Londubat et sa grand-mère malgré son âge déjà avancé, les Lovegood, les Delacour les Diggory qui avait rejoint l'Ordre à la mort de leur fil ainé, et d'autres personnes qui étaient inconnus au plus jeune et que parmi les sorciers plus âgés, certains reconnaissaient certaines personnes, d'autres pensaient savoir qui ils étaient mais n'étaient pas sûr. Parmi ces gens, seul Dumbledore parlait avec ces personnes comme s'il ne s'était jamais perdu de vu.

Les réparations sur le Chemin de Traverse étaient terminées. Les boutiques avaient étaient réaménagées. Le Chaudron Baveur fut le premier lieu à réouvrir ses portes. Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux avait été réhabilité en premier lieu mais George avait décidé d'ouvrir les portes de sa boutique plus tard, une fois le Chemin de Traverse en état et Poudlard près à accueillir à nouveau les élèves. Ensuite, Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, qui n'avait jamais fermé à annoncer que les réparations étaient terminés malgré les dégâts du à la libération d'un dragon qui gardait les coffres forts des plus grandes familles de Sangs-Purs du pays. Ces réparations avait été réalisées avec soins par les Gobelins. Après peu, La ménagerie magique et la boutique Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou rouvrirent leurs portent. Suivi par Fleury et Bott, la librairie la plus populaire du Chemin de Traverse, Dumalley Fils, une maison d'édition du monde des sorcier ainsi que Obscurus Books, une autre maison d'édition du monde sorcier mais celle-ci à l'avantage d'être très renommée. Ensuite, nos sorciers se sont attaqués au réaménagement des boutiques de vêtements telles que Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, Tissard et Brodette, ou encore le magasin de robes d'occasion. Celui-ci avait pour l'instant des rayons bien maigre vu que la plupart des robes avaient été saccager pendant la guerre. Cependant, Madame Guipure, qui était ravie de pouvoir rouvrir sa boutique, avait décidé de faire quelque robe de sorcier pour la gérante du magasin de robe d'occasion. Certes, il s'agissait de robe n'ayant pas une très grandes qualités mais elle était neuve et ferait la faire pour les sorciers en détresse ayant peu de moyen. En même temps que ces boutiques, la boutique de l'apothicaire, la boutique de Brocante, le magasin de chaudrons et le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch avaient été réouvertes également.

Le 4 Juin marqué l'ouverture du marchand Glaces Florian Fortarôme, tenu par Monsieur Fortarôme lui-même. Il était très heureux de pouvoir enfin remettre les pieds pour de bon dans son glacier. Monsieur Badin, qui était le gérant du magasin de farces et attrapes "Pirouette et Badin" n'a pas souhaité que l'on rouvre sa boutique et a mis celle-ci en vente. En effet, il a préféré s'associé à George Weasley. Et enfin, ce jour-là, un écriteau sur la boutique de Monsieur Ollivander, la meilleur boutique de baguettes magiques indiqué que l'on pouvait de nouveau acheté nos baguettes ici. Les magasins étaient donc tous ouverts, les maisons réaménagées, les gens qui y habitaient auparavant ont pu retourner y vivent. Certains ont été mis en vente. Kingsley était fier de toutes ces équipes mais celle-ci plus que les autres.

En effet, le ministre s'était rendu sur place le dernier jour des travaux. Il n'en revenait pas que tout avait été remis en ordre ou plutôt en état en seulement 10 jour. Il s'agissait là d'un véritable exploit. Cependant le ministre n'était pas là seulement pour constater le résultat. Il était parce que Dumbledore, lui avait fait par d'une requête, et qu'en aucun cas, il ne pouvait refuser. Le professeur avait demandé à l'ancien auror, une autorisation du ministère pour qu'Hagrid, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, garde-chasse et gardien des clefs de Poudlard ait de nouveau le droit de posséder une baguette. Après tout, il était innocent des crimes dont on l'a accusé, il y a maintenant plus de cinquante ans.

Ainsi, en arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverses, il vit cette belle équipe en train de déguster une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore !

- Bonjour à toi, Kingsley ! dit le directeur de l'école avant de se retourner.

- Bonjour à vous autres !

Et ils répondirent tous plus ou moins en même temps:

- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre.

Kingsley avait encore du mal à se familiariser avec cette nouvelle appellation mais leur souri tout de même.

- Alors Kingsley, tu viens voir le résultat demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

Celui-ci était le seul à connaître la vrai raison de l'arrivée inattendu de Monsieur Schacklebot.

- En effet, je voulais voir les prouesses que vous avez faites. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de réaliser ce que vous avez entrepris tous ensemble en si peu de temps. affirma le Ministre. Cependant professeur, ce n'est pas vraiment la principale raison de ma visite.

- Ah bon ? dirent ensemble quelque personnes dont Ron qui semblait surpris que Kingsley ne soit pas venu admirer leur travail.

- Quelle est cette raison Monsieur le Ministre ? dit Hagrid avec sa grosse voie.

- A vrai dire Hagrid, c'est vous que je suis venu voir.

Hagrid se demandait pourquoi l'ancien auror voulait lui parler.

- Moi ! dit-il plus qu'étonné.

- Oui. dit-il simplement avant d'ajouter, il me semble qu'il y a maintenant plus de cinquante ans, vous avez été accusé à tord et que l'on vous a brisé votre baguette et interdit tout usage de la magie. Est-ce exact ?

- En effet. Mais, j'ai appris à vivre sans. dit-il en jetant de rapide coup d'œil au personnes présentes. Et, je... je n'ai jamais cherché à faire usage de la magie durant ce temps. ajouta Hagrid qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Tout le monde écoutait les paroles de Kingsley. Ils se demandaient tous à l'exception d'Albus où il voulait en venir.

- Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Hagrid. Je ne suis pas là pour vous réprimander ou vous punir. Ces paroles firent rire le professeur Dumbledore et sourire le Trio d'Or. Je suis là, pour vous informer que du point de vue du Ministère, et par conséquent de la justice, vous êtes définitivement juger non coupable des actes dont on vous a accusé par le passé. Vous pouvez dès à présent vous rendre chez Monsieur Ollivander vous procurez une nouvelle baguette aux frais du ministère.

Le Trio d'Or était ravi pour leur vieil ami. Ils se jetèrent tous les trous dans ses bras. Les autres étaient également émus par cette scène. Et le directeur remercia Kingsley d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci reparti avant même qu'Hagrid puisse le remercier. Le professeur Dumbledore pris alors la parole.

- Mon cher Hagrid, je crois que vous méritez bien le droit d'aller chez Ollivander pour faire l'acquisition d'une nouvelle baguette. Et bien évidemment, nous méritons tous une bonne journée de repos. Nous nous retrouvons tous après-demain à 13 heures devant les portes de Poudlard pour sa reconstruction.

Ainsi, Hagrid parti chez Ollivander en compagnie d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Les autres rentrèrent chez eux pour profiter du temps de repos que l'on leur donnait et qu'il avait bien mérité.


	3. Joyeux anniversaire mon Chéri !

**Joyeux anniversaire mon Chéri !**

Aujourd'hui, on était le 5 juin, Et Dumbledore avait décidé que l'équipe qu'il formait pour remettre en état le monde sorcier méritait bien une journée de détente avant de s'occuper de Poudlard. Il voulait que le château et son parc soit en état pour la rentrée mais il pensait aussi qu'avec les sorciers qui étaient dans ce groupe ainsi que les élèves qui avaient répondu présents pour se joindre aux réparations, ils arriveraient à tout remettre en état bien plus rapidement que prévu. C'est en parti pourquoi, il avait décidé de donner cette journée pour se reposer. Il savait également que le jeune Malfoy fêtait son dix-huitième anniversaire aujourd'hui et il voulait qu'il profite de cette journée avec sa mère. Par conséquent, notre directeur avait toute la journée pour faire des petits groupes avec les personnes qui seraient là pour rénover Poudlard et répartir les différents lieux de Poudlard à chaque équipe.

* * *

><p>En ce même jour, dans le Whitshire, Drago Malefoy venait de se réveiller. Il était dix heure du matin et ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pu se levait plus tard que sept heure. Il se leva, prépara une chemise bordeaux en soie, un costume gris anthracite et pris un boxer et une paire de chaussette dans sa commode. Il déposa ces sous-vêtements sur son lit et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Il se doucha rapidement. Puis, vingt minutes plus tard, il retourna dans sa chambre pour se vêtir. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer. Il coiffa ses cheveux en arrière et y ajouta du gel pour les maintenir en place.<p>

Il allait bientôt être onze heure lorsque Drago descendit rejoindre sa mère dans un petit salon au premier étage. Il frappa à la porte et entendit:

- Entre.

Il entra.

- Bonjour Mère.

- Bonjour mon Cœur, répondit Mrs Malefoy à son fils.

Il s'avança vers sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras. Après une minute, Narcissa se détacha de l'étreinte de son fils et lui souri. Puis, elle dit:

- Joyeux anniversaire mon Chéri, tout en continuant de sourire à son fils.

Elle était encore plus resplendissante lorsque qu'elle affichait un sourire franche plutôt que l'air hautain et le regard que les gens lui connaissaient.

- Merci Mère, répondit Drago en lui rendant son sourire.

- Drago, voudrais-tu venir avec moi dans le grand salon en-bas ? demanda Narcissa.

- Oui, Mère. Mais, pourquoi vouloir aller dans ce salon, celui-ci est très bien et nous ne sommes que deux, nous n'avons pas besoin de plus de place.

- Je sais mon Chéri, mais j'ai laissé ton cadeau sur la table basse de ce salon, je pensais te retrouvais là-bas et non ici. Allons-y maintenant.

Ils sortirent du petit salon et descendirent les marchés du grand et imposant escalier du Manoir Malefoy. Ensuite, ils entrèrent dans le grand salon. Drago resta perplexe en voyant la taille du paquet. Il avait l'habitude de recevoir des cadeaux de petites tailles ou de tailles moyennes à ses anniversaires même s'ils étaient grands par la valeur. Il se retourna vers sa mère et demanda:

- Mère, qu'est-ce que sait ?

- Ouvre-le, répondit-elle en lui souriant et en s'avançant vers un grand fauteuil en cuir noir pour s'y asseoir.

Drago s'avança vers le paquet. Il déballa le paquet et se retrouva avec une grande boîte couleur anthracite. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que sa mère avait décidé de lui offrir cette année. Il savait que sa mère avait bon goût et quel que soit son cadeau, il savait que sa lui plairait. Sans plus tarder, il ouvrit la boîte.

- Par Merlin... Fut les seuls mots que pu dire Drago.

Il était surpris par son cadeau. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à recevoir un nouveau balai, surtout qu'à en juger en regardant il s'agissait du nouveau balai qui serai en vente seulement quelques jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard. En effet, il s'agissait de l'Eclair de Lumière, fabriqué dans le secret jusqu'il y a deux semaine par Randolf Studmore, le créateur du célèbre balai Éclair de Feu. D'après ce qu'il avait eu le temps de lire sur ce balai, il contenait plusieurs pièces en métal forgé noir par les Gobelins, notamment un cale-pieds antidérapant comme s'était le cas pour l'Éclair de Feu. Le balai possède également un manche en bois d'acajou poli et des brindilles de bois de rose, de bouleau, de cerisier ou d'ébène selon les préférences de l'utilisateur. De plus, l'Éclair de Lumière avec sa ligne aérodynamique et son manche en bois de d'acajou recouvert d'un vernis garanti inattaquable, ce balai de course représente le dernier cri en matière de technologie. Chaque modèle porte sur le manche un numéro de fabrication gravé à la main qui garanti sa qualité. Les branches de bouleau ( ou un des autres bois sélectionnés pour ce balai) sont soigneusement sélectionnées et sont taillées une par une pour obtenir le meilleur coefficient de pénétration dans l'air, donnant à l'Éclair de Feu un équilibre et une précision insurpassables. Avec des accélérations de 0 à 300 km/h en 8 secondes et un sortilège de Freinage à toute épreuve, l'Éclair de Lumière offre les meilleures performances et les meilleures conditions de sécurité disponibles sur le marché. Cependant, Drago savait que ce balai coûtait une fortune et que sa mère avait du y mettre le prix pour en obtenir un trois mois avant la date de mise en vente officielle.

Il s'avança vers sa mère et l'embrassa.

- Merci Mère, merci beaucoup, dit-il très touché par le cadeau que sa mère venait de lui faire.

- Je t'en prie. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de te voir heureux. Je savais que tu serais ravi d'obtenir un de ces balais alors j'ai écrit à ce cher Monsieur Studmore afin de le rencontrer.

- Mère, comment avez-vous réussi à le convaincre de vous vendre une de ces merveilles en si peu de temps et surtout trois mois avant sa sorti?

- Et bien, avec beaucoup de persuasion et en lui proposant trois fois le prix que ce monsieur avait l'intention de fixer pour ces balais, j'ai fini par en obtenir un, répondit-elle.

- Mère, vous n'auriez pas dû. J'apprécie beaucoup mais j'aurai pu attendre encore.

- Drago, depuis quand te soucis tu de l'argent que l'on dépense pour toi? Demanda Narcissa sur un ton assez ironique. Je l'ai fait pour toi, et je n'hésiterai pas à re-dépenser autant d'argent si c'est pour te faire plaisir.

Mrs Malefoy était étonnée que son fils se souci de leur argent. Leur famille possédait une grande fortune. Certes, elle savait que lorsque aurait lieu le procès de son mari, enfin son futur-ex-mari car elle comptait bien divorcer, une parti de leur richesse servirai de rembourser les frais de réparation des biens de la société. Mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour que son fils ne veulent pas qu'elle lui fasse ce cadeau. Alors elle ajouta:

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Chéri.

Drago lui souri et l'enlaça.

- J'ai oublié de te dire Drago que j'avais invité Blaise, Théodore, Pansy, Daphnée et sa petite sœur Miss Astoria. Vu qu'elles sont inséparables. Vous pourrez profiter de l'après-midi. En plus, le temps à l'extérieur est parfait, vous pourrez aller vous baigner dans le lac. Et tu pourras essayer ton nouveau balai.

- Merci Mère. Encore merci pour tout.

* * *

><p>Il était quatorze heure, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Tinky, l'un des elfes de maison - il y en avait deux, l'autre s'appelait Tobby - alla ouvrir.<p>

- Bonjour, Tinky va vous conduire à Monsieur Malefoy dans le grand salon.

- Bien, répondit Daphnée sur un ton dédaigneux.

Daphnée Grenngrass était une sang-pure par excellence. Elle est hautaine et fière. Elle est l'ainée de la famille. Il s'agit d'une fille très respectée qui pourrait détruire n'importe qu'elle vie sociale pour parvenir à ses fins. Malgré cela, Daphnée reste une jeune fille studieuse et fait la fierté de ses parents surtout de son père depuis qu'elle avait rejoins les Serpentards. Elle est d'ailleurs elle-même très fière de sa maison. Elle est très proche de Pansy Parkinson. Elle fait également craqué la plupart des garçons, elle sait l'effet qu'elle fait et elle en profite par tous les moyens. Mesquine elle aime se moquer des gens, et si quelqu'un lui barre la route elle fera tout pour le rayer de son chemin. Mais cela est tout à fait normale pour une fille dont le père soutenait les idées du Lord Noir tout en refusant d'être lui-même un mangemort pour autant. Cependant, pour le sale boulot elle trouvera toujours quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place. Pouvant passer par la méchante et cruelle de service, si l'on prenait le temps de regarder vraiment, on verrait une jeune fille sensible qui rêve du prince charmant en lisant HebdoSorcière. Cela Astoria le sait, mais doit tout faire pour ne rien laisser paraître, car ce à quoi Daphné tient le plus est sans doute sa réputation. Mise à part cela, c'était une ravissante jeune femme. Elle était de taille moyenne et mince. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et ondulés comme sa mère Marianne Greengrass contrairement à sa sœur qui était brune comme son père. Elle avait aussi de grand yeux bleus comme des saphirs.

L'elfe les conduit alors à Drago.

Drago leur souri et les étreignît chacun leur tour.

- Bon anniversaire mon vieu, dit Zabini.

Blaise Zabini est ce que l'on peut appelé une "Beauté Froide" comme son meilleur ami Drago. Blaise a hérité du charme légendaire de sa mère. C'est un garçon plutôt grand pour son âge. D'ailleurs, il a toujours été plus grand que les garçon de son âge. Il a également une carrure développée sans pour autant ressembler à un gorille. Avec sa silhouette élancée, il a tout du sportif de haut niveau. Sous sa peau couleur chocolat, on peut apercevoir des muscles saillant, parfaitement dessinés. Ses épaules sont larges et ses bras semblent puissants. Mais même si Blaise semble taillé dans le roc, c'est aussi un garçon toute en finesse, en grâce et en sensualité. Au bout de ses bras robustes, se trouvent deux mains aux longs doigts fins. Les traits de son visage sont fins. On les penseraient presque dessinés du bout d'un pinceau. Ses yeux marron, aux cils noirs, en amande sont longs et effilés, lui donnant un regard de félin. Sous ses prunelles de velours, se dessinent de hautes pommettes surplombant un nez fin et aquilin. Sa bouche, à peine plus claire que sa peau, est charnue et sensuelle. De courts cheveux noirs encadrent son visage. Sang Pur, Blaise a adopté tous les préceptes qui lui ont été inculqués. Son trait de caractère principal est sans aucun doute l'arrogance comme son meilleur comme le blond, son second très de caractère le plus important, c'est sa fierté. Blaise aime se montré supérieur en tout point. Pour ce faire, il maîtrise avec dextérité le sarcasme et n'hésite pas à rabaisser les autres. Etant enfant unique, Blaise à toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est pourquoi il est de nature égoïste et possessif. Orgueilleux, Blaise se vexe assez vite même s'il ne le montre pas ouvertement. Il a horreur de le trahissons. Dans le cas on cela arrive, il retire a jamais son amitié. Il méprise alors la personne pendant très longtemps. Il faut bien dire que Blaise à la rancune facile. De par son ascendance, Blaise déteste les sang-de bourbe même si ceux-ci ne lui on jamais rien fait. Elevé dans l'idée de la supériorité du sang, il croit aux idéaux du Lord noir. Mais s'il semble avoir tous les défaut du monde, il a également quelques qualités. La principale est sa faculté à garder son sang froid dans les moments où tout le monde étriperaient tout le monde. C'est un peu lui qui gère les conflits au sein de la maison des verts et argents. Intelligent, vif d'esprit, il est le plus aptes à trouver des solutions. C'est également un confident hors pair… Il peut se montrer très aimable, attentionné et doux avec les personnes à qui il tient… Autant dire que ces personnes sont très peu nombreuses.

C'est ainsi qu'à tour de rôle tous des amis présents lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire et lui donnant des présents. Ils allèrent passé le reste de l'après-midi près du lac du domaine des Malefoy. Ils en ont également profité pour se baigner. Drago pu même essayer son nouveau balai qu'il adorait déjà plus que ses anciens balais.

À la nuit tombée, après avoir dîné, pris une douche et s'être installé à son aise dans son lit aux draps de soie, Drago se mît à penser qu'il avait passé un merveilleux anniversaire compte tenu de la situation.


	4. Un été à Poudlard

**Un été à Poudlard **

Sept heure, le réveille sonne. Je vais à mon armoire, je sors un pantalon en lin noir, une chemise de soie grise et des sous-vêtements. Puis, je me dirige à la salle de bain afin de me préparer pour que l'on puisse être à Poudlard à neuf heure avec Mère. Une fois ma douche prise, je me coiffe bien mais rapidement pour retourner dans ma chambre m'habiller.

Il est huit heure, je suis habillé, je descends donc dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Mère. J'arrive, elle est déjà là, alors je m'avance vers elle et je l'embrasse sur la joue et je lui dit bonjour. Puis, je vais m'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Vous avez bien dormi Mère ?

- La nuit a été bonne et toi ? Répondit Narcissa. Prêt à affronter Poudlard et les dégâts occasionnés lors de la bataille finale?

- Bien. Dit-il en attrapant la carafe de jus de citrouille pour s'en servir un verre. Oui, Mère. De toute façon, il faut que cela soit prêt pour la rentrée des élèves.

Ils se turent. Drago mangea tranquillement un croissant après avoir bu son jus. Ensuite, il prit le temps de boire un café bien noir. Il mangea également deux toasts beurrés à la confiture de framboise, sa préférée. Une fois, qu'il eu fini de déjeuner, il alla se brosser les dents. Il redescendît à huit heures quarante-cinq.

Mrs Malefoy et son fils avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine pour pouvoir transplaner - on ne peut pas transplaner de l'intérieur et à l'intérieur du domaine Malefoy - à Poudlard comme les sortilèges empêchant de transplaner dans l'école, on était temporairement retirer.

* * *

><p>Le professeur Dumbledore attendait paciamment que toutes les personnes qui avaient répondu présentes soient là pour leur expliquer comment ils allaient procédé à la remise en état du domaine de Poudlard, les groupes qu'il avait formé et la répartition des différents lieux aux différents groupes. Le Directeur avait très bien organisé les choses afin que tout se déroule pour le mieux.<p>

A neuf heure quinze tout le monde était arrivé. Dumbledore décida qu'il était temps de commencé à tout expliquer.

- Bien. Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer mais avant cela je vais vous expliquer comment nous allons procéder afin de terminer au plus vite pour que les plus jeunes puissent se reposer avant de reprendre les cours.  
>Tout le monde aquissa. Alors, le professeur reprit.<p>

- Premièrement, j'ai formé dix équipes avec un adulte, professeur ou non responsable de celle-ci. Deuxièment, sur un parchemin, différents pour chaque groupe, j'ai attribué les différents lieux à réparer et réhabilité. Pour le moment, les mots de passe donnant accès à certains ont été désactivé afin que l'on soit le plus efficace. Troisiement, si une équipe vient à terminer de remettre en état la liste plus ou moins longue selon les groupes, les différents membres doivent se repartir équitablement dans les autres équipes pour avancer plus rapidement. Avez-vous des questions ? Ajouta le directeur à la fin de son explication.

Les plus jeunes firents non de la tête tandis que le reste répondit simplement non.

- Très bien, je vais vous énoncer les diffentes équipes. La première, dont je serai le responsable est constituée de: Rubeus Hagrid, Miss Fleur Delacour, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Zabini. Veuillez-vous mettre sur le côté en attendant que je vous rejoigne.  
>Professeur MacGonagall, je vous confie la deuxième équipe. Elle est composé exclusivement de Gryffondor. Mrs Jeanne Londubat - la grand-mère de Neville -, Vector Septima - le professeur d'Arithmancie -, Monsieur Finnegan, Monsieur Londubat, Monsieur Ronald Weasley, Miss Frobisher, Miss O'Neal et Monsieur Thomas. Minerva, voici la liste de vos tâche.<br>Ensuite, Professeur Chourave, vous serez responsable de la troisième équipe qui contient que des élèves de Poufsouffle. Mrs Gentiane Diggory - la mère de Cédric-, Dumbledore Abelforth, Miss Abbot, Monsieur Caudwell, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley, Miss Jones, Monsieur Smith, Monsieur Stebbins Anthonin et Miss Summers veuillez rejoindre le professeur Chourave. Attendez Miss Summers voulez-vous bien donner ce parchemin à votre Directrice de maison, s'il vous plait.  
>Ensuite, il est évident que le professeur Flitwick soit responsable du quatrième groupe. Monsieur Lovegood, Mrs Pince, Monsieur Boot, Miss Brocklehurst, Monsieur Goldstein, Miss Turpin, Monsieur Entwhistle, Miss Li et Monsieur Stebbins Louis - le frère jumeau d'Anthonin - vous serez donc avec le Directeur de votre maison. Filius, tenez voici le parchemin avec les différents dont vous vous occuperez.<br>Nous en sommes donc à la cinquième équipe dirigée par le Directeur de la maison Serpentard et donc composée par des élèves la constituant. Monsieur Parkinson Esmund - le père de Pansy, malgré ses idéologies n'a jamais été mangemort, et a revu son jugement assez tôt, puis rejoins l'Ordre selon la volonté de sa femme -, professeur Trealawney, Mrs Zabini Aliénor - la mère de Blaise -, Miss Greengrass Daphnée, Miss Bulstrode, Miss Carrow Flora, Miss Carrow Hestia - Flora et Hestia sont des jumelles -, Monsieur Hastor et Monsieur Nott, vous allez avec notre Maître des Potions. Horace avant de partir, n'oublies pas le parchemin, ajouta Dumbledore à l'autre professeur.

- Où avais-je la tête ! Dis le professeur Slughorn avec un air désolé en allant prendre le parchemin qu'il allait oublié.  
>Une fois le professeur de potions parti, Albus repris l'énonciation de ces équipes.<p>

- Donc, j'en étais à la sixième équipe. Pompom - Popy Pomfresh est l'infirmière de l'école, mais tout le monde sait que le Directeur préfère la nommer Pompom - je vous confie Mrs Figg, Miss Delacour Gabrielle - la petite sœur de onze ans de Fleur -, Miss Diggory Léanne - la cadette des Diggory âgée également de onze ans-, Miss Brown, Monsieur Crivey Dennis, Miss Patil Padma, Miss Edgecombe, Miss Greengrass Astoria et Monsieur Wolpert Nigel et voici votre parchemin.  
>Ensuite, la septième équipe sera sous la responsabilité de Monsieur Delacour Louis - le père de Fleur et Gabrielle - et donc Mrs Bibine Rolanda, Monsieur Weasley Arthur, Miss Bell, Miss Chang, Monsieur Dubois, Monsieur Higgs, Monsieur Lee, Mobsieur Weasley George et Monsieur Bradley vous suiverez Monsieur Delacour. Tenez voici votre liste.<br>Ma chère Molly, je vous confie le prochain groupe, d'ailleurs, il y a peu d'élève dans ce groupe. Donc, Monsieur Greengrass Demeter - le père de Daphnée et d'Astoria -, Mrs Malefoy, Mrs Prewett, Mrs Tonks Andromeda - la mère de Nymphadora et la sœur de Narcissa Malefoy -, Monsieur Weasley Bill, Monsieur Weasley Charlie, Miss Weasley Ginevra, Miss Bones et Miss Dunbar vous allez suivre Mrs Weasley. Tenez Molly, le parchemin.

Albus regardait cette équipe partir qui selon lui était une équipe où il y aurait dû mouvement et pas seulement physiquement parlant. Puis, il repris.

- Mrs Parkinson Rowena - la maman de Pansy - je vous confie cette neuvième équipe. Mrs Greengrass Marianne - c'est la mère de Daphnée et d'Astoria ainsi que la sœur de Monsieur Delacour. Les Delacour sont une famille de Sang-pur français bien que Mrs Delacour soit une vélane, elle est avant tout une Sang-pur -, Sinistra Aurora - le professeur d'Astronomie -, Monsieur Belby, Miss Brandstone, Miss Faucett Julie, Miss Spinet, Monsieur Corner, Monsieur Davies et Monsieur MacDougal vous suiverez Mrs Parkinson. Voilà votre parchemin Mrs.  
>Et enfin la dixième et dernière équipe. Miss Babbling Bathseda - professeur d'Étude des Runes -, Mrs Delacour Appoline - l'épouse de Louis Delacour -, Miss Faucett Sarah - la sœur jumelle de Julie -, Miss Johnson, Miss Patil Parvati - la sœur jumelle de Padma -, Monsieur Weasley Percy, Miss Deauclaire, Monsieur MacMillan et Monsieur Summerby vous suiverez Monsieur Diggory. Amos, voilà le parchemin avec vos tâches. Vous pouvez y aller.<p>

Albus regarda la dernière équipe partir, puis lorsqu'ils furent hors de sa vue, il se retourna vers le reste de son groupe.

- Je suppose que vous avez hâte de savoir par où nous commençons.  
>Albus pointa son parchemin et prononça " Octo Multiplicatum " et de nouveaux parchemins apparurent dans sa main. Il les distribua. Ils livrent en même temps leur parchemin.<p>

_Équipe n°1_

_Responsable Albus Dumbledore._

_Durant les prochains jours, même semaines, vous aurez la tâche de remédier à l'état de ruine du château en raison de la Bataille de Poudlard._

_Ainsi, vous vous occuperez de remettre en état:_

_- Dans un premier temps, le Hall d'entrée, la Salle de classe numéro 11 servant au professeur Firenze - centaure banni de la Forêt Interdite qui assure une partie des cours de Divination -, puis la Chambre des Secrets, les salles qui donnaient accès à la Pierre Philosophale maintenant détruite, le bureau et les appartements du Directeur ainsi que les appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs._

_- Ensuite, la salle commune des Préfets, la salle de bain des Préfets et les appartement non utilisés._

_- Enfin, les vingts appartements réservés au corps enseignant._

_Si vous terminez et que d'autres équipes n'ont pas terminé leur tâche alors vous vous repartirez dans les différentes équipes afin de leur venir en aide._

_PS: Pour ce qui est du déjeuner, nous pourrons bien évidemment le prendre dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du repas est fixée de douze à treize heure. De plus, il faudra se contenter de diverses sandwichs jusqu'à ce que la cuisine et la Grande Salle soit en état._

_Cordialement, __Le Directeur._

Hermione, très rapide et surtout toujours motivée, fut la première à réagir.

- Bon, on y vas ! Le Hall nous attends ! Dit-elle en riant et en avançant vers l'entrée du château.

- Elle ne s'arrête donc jamais celle-là, commença à râler Malefoy qui ne voulait pas qu'Hermione prenne les directives.

- Malefoy, tais-toi ! Et concentre-toi sur ce que tu vas avoir faire. S'empressa de dire Zabini ne voulant pas que la situation dégénère.

- Allons, allons ! Avançons, vous aurez tout le temps plus tard pour vous chahuter ! Se moqua à ajouter le Directeur.

Hermione n'en revenait pas de la réplique de son professeur. Il se moquait et il avait un regard enfantin en disant cela. A croire que toutes ces querelles entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards l'amusait.

* * *

><p>Avant que le professeur Dumbledore ait fini les équipes, le professeur MacGonagall était partie jusqu'au Hall du château et avait ouvert son parchemin pour le lire au reste du groupe.<p>

_Équipe n°2_

_Responsable MacGonagall Minerva_

_Durant les prochains jours, même semaines, vous aurez la tâche de remédier à l'état de ruine du château en raison de la Bataille de Poudlard._

_Ainsi, vous vous occuperez de remettre en état:_

_- Dans un premier temps, les salles de cours de Potion, les autres cachots, les toilettes et le placard à balais des cachots._

_- Ensuite, le bureau du professeur de Botaniques, le bureau de la Directrice adjointe, les salles de classes vides, les toilettes et le placard à balais du 1er étage._

_- Enfin, la salle commune et les dortoirs des Gryffondors._

_Si vous terminez et que d'autres équipes n'ont pas terminé leur tâche alors vous vous repartirez dans les différentes équipes afin de leur venir en aide._

_PS: Pour ce qui est du déjeuner, nous pourrons bien évidemment le prendre dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du repas est fixée de douze à treize heure. De plus, il faudra se contenter de diverses sandwichs jusqu'à ce que la cuisine et la Grande Salle soit en état._

_Cordialement, __Le Directeur._

Une fois la lecture terminé, Minerva releva la tête et demanda s'il avait des questions. Ils firent non de la tête.

- Bien, puisqu'il n'y a pas de question, allons dans les cachots.

Ils purent descendre jusqu'au cachots sans problème puisque chaque dégâts causés dans les escaliers avaient été réparés. En effet, le professeur Dumbledore s'était chargé de remettre en état le grand escalier ainsi que ceux menant aux cachots et aux sous-sols. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Ron s'exclama:

- Par Merlin, vous avez vu le déluge ! Les murs sont explosés, y'en a pour des jours à réparer tout ces murs !

- Monsieur Weasley, la magie ! Vous avez eu le temps de retenir les sortilèges de maçonnerie et de savoir les utiliser. Je ne vous demande de les maîtriser au point de remettre un mur debout en une seul fois mais en répétant le sortilège. Mais, si ce n'est pas le cas, dans un premier temps utilisez le sortilège de réparation sur les objets, portes et vitres. Cependant, je pense que vous êtes capable de vous servir un minimum des sortilèges de maçonneries. Est-ce exact ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien. Monsieur Finnegan, Miss Frobisher, Miss O'Neal et Monsieur Thomas, voici les sortilèges qui vous seront utiles. Elle leur tendi un parchemin avec le nom de quelques sortilèges, une brève explication et l'incantation à prononcer. Ce sont les plus simples à utiliser. Pointer l'objet, le mur ou ce à quoi vous voulez jeté le sort en prononçant l'incantation et cela devrait marcher. Plus vous les utiliserez, plus ils seront puissants. Et donc, cela devrait suffire. Des questions ? Monsieur Londubat ?

- J'ai compris que nous devons commencer par les salles de cours de Potion, les autres cachots, les toilettes et le placard à balais des cachots. On se rends tous au même endroit ou bien on se sépare ?

- J'allais y venir. Monsieur Weasley et Miss Frobisher, vous viendrez avec moi, nous nous occuperons des salles de Potions. Miss O'Neal et Monsieur Thomas vous irez avec Mrs Londubat et vous vous occupez des cachots inoccupé. Monsieur Finnegan, vous allez remettre en état ce placard à Balais puis vous irez rejoindre le professeur Vector et Monsieur Londubat qui s'occuperont des toilettes. Est-ce compris ?

Ils acquièrent.

- Bon il évident que personne à l'exception de Monsieur Finnegan terminera aujourd'hui mais lorsque cela sera le cas, vous vous repartirez vers l'un des trinômes crées. Il est temps de ce mettre au travail.

* * *

><p>Avant que le professeur Dumbledore ait fini les équipes, le professeur Chourave était partie jusqu'au Hall du château et avait ouvert son parchemin pour le lire puis prononça " Novem Multiplicatum " afin de remettre à chaque membre de son groupe un parchemin. Ils lisent tous la missives du Directeur.<p>

_Équipe n°3_

_Responsable Chourave Pomona_

_Durant les prochains jours, même semaines, vous aurez la tâche de remédier à l'état de ruine du château en raison de la Bataille de Poudlard._

_Ainsi, vous vous occuperez de remettre en état:_

_- Dans un premier temps, la salle commune et dortoirs des Poufsouffles._

_- Ensuite, le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le bureau du professeur d'Arithmancie, le bureau du professeur du Club de Duel, les toilettes et le placard à balais du 2ème étage._

_- Enfin, les salles de classes vides, les toilettes et le placard à balais du 4ème étage._

_Si vous terminez et que d'autres équipes n'ont pas terminé leur tâche alors vous vous repartirez dans les différentes équipes afin de leur venir en aide._

_PS: Pour ce qui est du déjeuner, nous pourrons bien évidemment le prendre dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du repas est fixée de douze à treize heure. De plus, il faudra se contenter de diverses sandwichs jusqu'à ce que la cuisine et la Grande Salle soit en état._

_Cordialement, __Le Directeur._

- Maintenant que vous avez tous lu la liste des tâches à entreprendre allons au sous-sols rejoindre la salle commune. Annonça le professeur de Botaniques.

Ils avancèrent tous vers le sous-sols, puis des qu'ils eurent descendus les escaliers, ils partirent vers la salle commune.

Arrivés dans le couloir de la salle des Poufsouffles, Pomona pointa sa baguette devant elle et prononça " Petra Murus Reparo ". Un éclair blanc jailli dans le couloir et les murs qui était tombés ou partiellement se redressèrent. Pierre après pierre reprirent place sur le mur.

- Ils semblent que vous avez tous les bases sur les sortilèges de maçonnerie donc nous allons pouvoir y aller. Miss Jones et Miss Abbot vous vous occuperez d'abord du dortoirs des filles de première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième année. Mrs Diggory pouvez-vous occupez des trois autres dortoirs de filles ainsi que le dortoir pour la huitième année qui est en général vide ?

- Aucun problème Pomona, répondit Gentiane Diggory.

- Bien. Ensuite, Monsieur Dumbledore, vous vous occuperez des dortoirs des cinquième, sixième et septième année ainsi que le dortoir vacante chez les garçons. Monsieur Stebbins et Monsieur Stebbins vous allez remettre en états le reste des dortoirs des garçons. Miss Summers, vous allez avec Mrs Diggory et Monsieur Caudwell avec Monsieur Dumbledore. Vous, dit-elle en s'adressant à Justin Finch-Fletchley vous restez avec moi pour la salle commune. C'est compris ?

Ils firent oui de la tête.

- Bien, on se retrouve ici à midi pour aller prendre le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et se dirigea vers les lieux que le professeur avait indiqué.

* * *

><p>Avant que le professeur Dumbledore ait fini les équipes, le professeur Flitwick était parti jusqu'au Hall du château et avait ouvert son parchemin pour le lire au reste du groupe.<p>

_Équipe n°4_

_Responsable Filius Flitwick_

_Durant les prochains jours, même semaines, vous aurez la tâche de remédier à l'état de ruine du château en raison de la Bataille de Poudlard._

_Ainsi, vous vous occuperez de remettre en état:_

_- Dans un premier temps, le bureau et la réserve personnel du Maître des Potions, ainsi que l'appartement du Maître des Potions._

_- Ensuite, la bibliothèque et la réserve de celle-ci._

_- Enfin, la salle commune et les dortoirs de Serdaigles._

_Si vous terminez et que d'autres équipes n'ont pas terminé leur tâche alors vous vous repartirez dans les différentes équipes afin de leur venir en aide._

_PS: Pour ce qui est du déjeuner, nous pourrons bien évidemment le prendre dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du repas est fixée de douze à treize heure. De plus, il faudra se contenter de diverses sandwichs jusqu'à ce que la cuisine et la Grande Salle soit en état._

_Cordialement, __Le Directeur._

- Bon et bien, direction les cachots dit le professeur de Sortilèges de sa voix aiguë.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau et la réserve personnelle du professeur de potions. Dans le couloir, le professeur prononça " Petra Murus Reparo " afin de réparer les murs exploser pendant la Bataille.

- Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous donnez les bases en sortilèges de maçonnerie, vous les avez appris en cours de sortilèges en sixième année. Donc, Mrs Pince, Monsieur Boot, Miss Brocklehurst, Monsieur Goldstein vous allez à l'arrière du bureau vous occuper de la réserve. Monsieur Lovegood, Miss Turpin, Miss Li suivez-moi je vous conduis dans les appartements du professeur.

Ils sortirent du bureau s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le couloir et passèrent à travers une porte où le portrait d'un viel homme s'occupant d'une potion était représenté.

- Bien, je vous laisse vous en occuper, je vais remettre en état le bureau avec Monsieur Entwhistle et Monsieur Stebbins. J'allais oublié, rendez-vous à midi devant le bureau afin d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Sur ces mots, il sorti pour rejoindre le binôme qui aller s'occuper du bureau avec lui.

* * *

><p>Avant que le professeur Dumbledore ait fini les équipes, le professeur Slughorn était parti jusqu'au Hall du château. Il ouvrit son parchemin et prononça " Novem Multiplicatum " afin de remettre à chaque membre de son groupe un parchemin. Ils lisent tous la missives du Directeur.<p>

_Équipe n°5_

_Responsable Horace Slughorn_

_Durant les prochains jours, même semaines, vous aurez la tâche de remédier à l'état de ruine du château en raison de la Bataille de Poudlard._

_Ainsi, vous vous occuperez de remettre en état:_

_- Dans un premier temps, la salle commune et les dortoirs des Serpentards._

_- Ensuite, les salles de classes vides, les toilettes et le placard à balai du 5ème étage._

_- Enfin, la salle de Divination, le bureau du professeur de Divination et les appartements du professeur de Divination._

_Si vous terminez et que d'autres équipes n'ont pas terminé leur tâche alors vous vous repartirez dans les différentes équipes afin de leur venir en aide._

_PS: Pour ce qui est du déjeuner, nous pourrons bien évidemment le prendre dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du repas est fixée de douze à treize heure. De plus, il faudra se contenter de diverses sandwichs jusqu'à ce que la cuisine et la Grande Salle soit en état._

_Cordialement, __Le Directeur._

Après avoir lu le parchemin ils decendirent aux cachots.

- D'autres sont passées avant nous ! Remarqua Théodore Nott. Les murs dans ce couloir ont été réparés.

- Je pensais qu'on serait les seuls à nous rendre dans les cachots ! Ajouta Daphnée.

- Miss Greengrass les cachots sont assez grands et couvre une parti du sous-sols, répondit le professeur Slughorn. Bon, il faut se mettre au travail.

Ils allèrent donc jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards afin de s'occuper des réparations. Heureusement, les murs extérieures de cette partie des cachots n'ont pas été touchés sinon il y aurait eu une sacrée inondation.

- Miss Greengrass, Monsieur Harper et Miss Carrow Hestia vous allez avec Mrs Zabini vous occupez de tous les dortoirs des filles y compris le huitième non utilisé généralement. Avant de partir, voici les sortilèges qui vous seront utiles. Il leur tendi un parchemin avec le nom de quelques sortilèges, une brève explication et l'incantation à prononcer. Ce sont les plus simples à utiliser. Pointer l'objet, le mur ou ce à quoi vous voulez jeté le sort en prononçant l'incantation et cela devrait marcher. Plus vous les utiliserez, plus ils seront puissants. Et donc, cela devrait suffire.

Il donna à chaque personne un parchemin avec la liste des sortilèges car il semblerait que la plupart n'est pas encore étudié ces sortilèges.

- Bien. Vous pouvez y allée. Monsieur Parkinson, vous vous occuperez de tous les dortoirs des garçons en compagnie de Miss Bulstrode, Monsieur Nott et Miss Carrow Flora. Vous pouvez disposer. Enfin, Sybille vous restez avec moi pour la salle commune.

* * *

><p>Avant que le professeur Dumbledore ait fini les équipes, Mrs Pomfresh était partie jusqu'au Hall du château et avait ouvert son parchemin pour le lire puis l'avait fait circuler afin que tout le monde puisse le lire.<p>

_Équipe n°6_

_Responsable Poppy Pomfresh_

_Durant les prochains jours, même semaines, vous aurez la tâche de remédier à l'état de ruine du château en raison de la Bataille de Poudlard._

_Ainsi, vous vous occuperez de remettre en état:_

_- Dans un premier temps, la cuisine, les toilettes et le placard à balais des sous-sols._

_- Ensuite, l'infirmerie._

_- Enfin, la cours de Métamorphose comprenant les salles de cours et le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose._

_Si vous terminez et que d'autres équipes n'ont pas terminé leur tâche alors vous vous repartirez dans les différentes équipes afin de leur venir en aide._

_PS: Pour ce qui est du déjeuner, nous pourrons bien évidemment le prendre dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du repas est fixée de douze à treize heure. De plus, il faudra se contenter de diverses sandwichs jusqu'à ce que la cuisine et la Grande Salle soit en état._

_Cordialement, __Le Directeur._

Une fois que tout le monde eu lu le parchemin, ils descendirent à la cuisine. Le couloir avait été remis en état. Par conséquent, il y avait probablement une autre équipe présente. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Pour la cuisine, il va nous falloir de nombreux sortilège de réparation mais vous avez appris ce sortilège en première année donc cela ne doit pas posser de problème. Je vais envoyer trois personnes aux toilettes et une pour le placard à balais qui ira retrouver ces trois camarades aux toilettes une fois terminée avec le placard. Le reste s'occupera de la cuisine avec moi. Monsieur Wolpert, je vous confie le placard. Miss Brown, Miss Patil et Monsieur Crivey occupez-vous des toilettes.

Ils acquièrent tous les quatre avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Miss Greengrass et Miss Edgecombe, pouvez-vous commencer à lancer des sortilèges de réparation, s'il vous plaît ? Inutile de ranger, à l'exception du placement des tables qui vous seront indiqué par Winky - l'ancienne elfe de Monsieur Croupton -.

- Oui Madame, répondirent les deux jeunes filles et elles se mirent à appliquer les consignes données.

- Miss Delacour, Miss Diggory vous n'êtes pas encore scolarisé dans une école de magie, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je serai à Poudlard première année répondit la petite Léanne.

- Euh... Moi, je vais également entrer en première année ajouta Gabrielle

- À BeauxBâtons ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerai aller à BeauxBâtons mais mes parents envisagent de venir vivre en Angleterre. Donc, il serait souhaitable que je commence ma scolarité dès Septembre à Poudlard, ajouta timidement la petite fille.

- D'accord, je vois. Connaissez-vous quelques sortilèges ? J'ai vu que vous possédiez déjà une baguette.

- Je connais le sortilège de réparation. Fleur, ma grande me l'a appris avant de venir pour que je puisse aider.

- C'est très bien Miss Delacour. Vous allez donc commencé à appliquer le sortilège sur la vaisselle. Mrs Figg va vous suivre. Cependant, elle est dépourvu de magie donc elle va ranger ce que vous aurez réparer. Et vous Miss ?

- Mes parents me l'ont acheté pour la rentrée et pour que je puisse aidé mais je ne m'en suis pas encore servis répondit Miss Diggory l'air embarrassée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous montrer comment utiliser ce sortilège.

Mrs Pomfresh mis vingt minutes pour que Léanne réussisse à lancer le sort de réparation correctement et elles purent donc toutes les deux aider les autres.

* * *

><p>Avant que le professeur Dumbledore ait fini les équipes, Monsieur Delacour était parti jusqu'au Hall du château avec son groupe. Il ouvrit son parchemin et prononça " Novem Multiplicatum " afin de remettre à chaque membre de son groupe un parchemin. Ils lisent tous la missives du Directeur.<p>

_Équipe n°7_

_Responsable Delacour Louis_

_Durant les prochains jours, même semaines, vous aurez la tâche de remédier à l'état de ruine du château en raison de la Bataille de Poudlard._

_Ainsi, vous vous occuperez de remettre en état:_

_- Dans un premier temps, le couloir et les salles de classes vides du rez-de-chaussée, la salle des professeurs ainsi que le placard à balais._

_- Ensuite, le couloir interdit du troisième étage - il n'est plus interdit, mais les élèves qui l'ont connu sous cette appellation continus à le nommer ainsi -, les salles de classes vides, les toilettes et le placard à balais de ce même étage._

_- Enfin, la Cabane d'Hagrid, le Grand Hangar des Soins aux Créatures Magiques et le terrain de Quidditch dans le Parc du château._

_Si vous terminez et que d'autres équipes n'ont pas terminé leur tâche alors vous vous repartirez dans les différentes équipes afin de leur venir en aide._

_PS: Pour ce qui est du déjeuner, nous pourrons bien évidemment le prendre dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du repas est fixée de douze à treize heure. De plus, il faudra se contenter de diverses sandwichs jusqu'à ce que la cuisine et la Grande Salle soit en état._

_Cordialement, __Le Directeur._

Une fois que tout le monde eu terminé de lire son parchemin, Monsieur Delacour entrepris de faire des petits groupes à repartir dans le rez-de-chaussée.

- Mrs Bibine vousvous occuperez de la salle des professeurs avec Miss Chang. Monsieur Bradley vous allez remettre en état le placard à balai, puis vous rejoindrai votre camarade et votre professeur. Arthur, Miss Bell, Monsieur Dubois, Monsieur Higgs, Monsieur Lee et George, vous allez commencer à remettre en état les salles de classe du rez-de-chaussée. Je vous rejoins dès que le couloir est sans danger de circulation et en état. Des question ? Pas de question donc au travaille.

* * *

><p>Avant que le professeur Dumbledore ait fini les équipes, Mrs Weasley était partie jusqu'au Hall du château avec sa propre équipe. Elle ouvrit son parchemin et prononça " Novem Multiplicatum " afin de remettre à chaque membre de son groupe un parchemin. Ils lisent tous la missives du Directeur.<p>

_Équipe n°8_

_Responsable Weasley Molly_

_Durant les prochains jours, même semaines, vous aurez la tâche de remédier à l'état de ruine du château en raison de la Bataille de Poudlard._

_Ainsi, vous vous occuperez de remettre en état:_

_- Dans un premier temps, la Grande Salle, l'anti-chambre et la Petite Salle._

_- Ensuite, la salle des Trophées, la galeries des Armures, la salle de cours de Sortilèges et le bureau du professeur de Sortilèges._

_- Enfin, la tour d'Astronomie._

_Si vous terminez et que d'autres équipes n'ont pas terminé leur tâche alors vous vous repartirez dans les différentes équipes afin de leur venir en aide._

_PS: Pour ce qui est du déjeuner, nous pourrons bien évidemment le prendre dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du repas est fixée de douze à treize heure. De plus, il faudra se contenter de diverses sandwichs jusqu'à ce que la cuisine et la Grande Salle soit en état._

_Cordialement, __Le Directeur._

- Maintenant que vous avez tous lu le parchemin, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Miss Bones, Ginny, je vous laisse vous occuper de l'anti-chambre. Miss Dunbar, Bill, Charlie, je vous confie la Petite Salle. Mrs Tonks, Mrs Malefoy, Monsieur Greengrass, Mrs Prewett.

Molly releva la tête vers cette dernière, ne comprenant pas. Elle était une Prewett avant d'être une Weasley, et elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait encore porter ce nom aujourd'hui. Ses parents étaient morts depuis un certain temps. Ces frères, sa belle-sœur bien qu'ils aient été de brillants sorciers ont fini tué par des Mangemorts alors elle ne voyait pas. Elle verrait plus tard.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je réfléchissais, nous allons nous occuper de la Grande Salle.

- Il y a un problème Molly ? Demanda Andromeda.

- Non, non, tout va bien, je réfléchissais à comment s'organiser de sorte à ce que d'ici la fin de la semaine, ou dans deux semaine, la Grande Salle soit en état.

- Je vois, tu avais l'air préoccupait et j'avais peur que cela soit plus grave.

Sur ces paroles, ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans la Grande Salle, Ginny et Susan y était déjà entrée pour rejoindre l'anti-chambre au fond de celle-ci.

Chacun se dirigea vers un coin de la salle. Mrs Malefoy lança diverses sortilèges vers le plafond pour réactiver sa magie. Mais, elle savait qu'il ne serait pas fonctionnel aujourd'hui car ces sortilèges requiert beaucoup d'énergie. Monsieur Greengrass et Mrs Prewett s'occupèrent de lancer des sortilèges de réparation aux vitres cassées. Ils commencèrent chacun d'un côté. Pendant ce temps, Molly et Andromeda s'occupaient à réparer tables et bancs.

- Je crois que matériellement la Grande Salle sera comme neuf demain. Il ne manquera plus que la magie du plafond. Pour ça, je vous fait confiance Mrs Malefoy.

Mrs Malefoy sourie. On lui avait fait très peu de compliment dans sa vie. Du moins, elle ne comptait pas sur son mari, ni sur ses parents du temps de leurs vivants pour en recevoir alors cela lui fit plaisir. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle remercia Molly.

Cependant, Molly n'était pas très concentrée. Cette femme l'intriguée. Mrs Prewett était une grande dame qui plus est, une jolie femme. Elle devait mesurait un mètre soixante-dix. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés cuivrés qui lui descendait dans le creux des reins. De plus, elle faisait parti de ces femmes qui avait de magnifiques boucles. Elle avait de sublimes yeux en amande d'un vert émeraude. Malgré qu'ils étaient tous dans cette école pour la remettre en état, Mrs Prewett était vêtue élégamment, cela lui semblait normale pour une femme de son rang. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcier de couleur rouge pourpre avec des broderies dorées au niveau de l'encolure en parfaite harmonie avec sa peau très claire - qui faisait concurrence à la peau des Malefoy - et ses cheveux foncés.

Lysandra Prewett avait vu que Mrs Weasley avait été préoccupait par son nom mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas reconnu. C'était normal après tout, on la croyait morte. Alors elle se dit qu'elle devait réagir. En effet, elle devait réagir, certaines personnes dans cette salle mérite des explications. Donc, Lysandra décida qu'il était tant de parler.

- Mrs Weasley, je ne pense pas que tout sera fini demain.

Molly fut presque vexée par cette intervention. Narcissa, sa sœur Andromeda et Monsieur Greengrass s'interrompit à ses paroles pour les regarder, un air interrogateur sur leur visage.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous donc cela ? Répondit-elle l'air sévère.

- Ne vous méprenez pas. Je disais ça parce que j'ai à parler.

- Parler ? Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ! Nous devons remettre ce château en état, annonça-t-elle sèchement.

- Oui, pour parler. A vous ! A Monsieur Greengrass et par la suite à Mrs Malefoy.

Demeter et Narcissa se regardèrent. Ils se demandaient tous les deux ce que cette femme pouvait bien vouloir leur dire. Andromeda, elle se demandait ce qui allait découler de cette conversation. Elle se demandait si le fait que leur équipe soit composer de très peu d'étudiants, et suffisamment indépendant n'était pas fait exprès. Selon elle, Dumbledore avait choisi les personnes de ce groupe très minutieusement. Alors elle attendit afin de voir le déroulement de la conversation.

- A nous aussi ? Répondirent en même temps Narcissa et Demeter.

- Oui, à vous également. Mrs Tonks, c'est ça ? La concernée confirma. Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous si vous le désirez.

Ils s'installèrent tous les cinqs à la grande table des Serpentards, celle qui était dans un meilleur état.

- Mrs Weasley, j'ai vu votre air interrogateur en voyant mon nom.

- En effet, je suis une Prewett avant d'être une Weasley. Ma famille est morte, que ce soit de vieillesse, de maladies ou emportés par la montée en puissance du Mage Noir dans les années 70 donc j'ai été surprise de vous voir, ou plutôt d'entendre votre nom.

Alors que Mrs Weasley parlait, Monsieur Greengrass s'interroger. Il connaissait cette femme. Il l'avait déjà vu, c'était évident. Mais cela faisait déjà dix-neuf ans qu'il la croyait morte. Alors c'est avec beaucoup de mal qu'il osa posait sa question.

- Lysandra ? Dit-il dans un faible murmure. C'est bien toi ? Ajouta-t-il plus fort.

Les quatre femmes ne l'avaient pas entendu prononçait le prénom, pourtant l'une d'entre-elles compris le sens de cette question. Alors elle lui sourie.

- Oui, c'est bien moi Demeter.

Andromeda, Narcissa et Molly les regardèrent curieusement. Molly pensait savoir qui était la jeune femme mais cela était impossible. Pourtant, Monsieur Greengrass semblait la connaître. Ce qui pourrait confirmer ses pensées. Andromeda trouvait étrange cet échange. Personne ne semblait connaître cette femme alors que celle-ci donnait l'impression de tous nous connaître au point d'appeler Monsieur Greengrass par son prénom. Mais qui était cette femme.

- Pourquoi ? Je te croyais morte. Tout le monde te croyais morte. Tu as disparue pendant presque vingt ans. VINGT ANS. Tu reviens maintenant. J'espère que tu vas avoir une bonne explication à ta soudaine disparition durant l'hiver 79... S'emportant le père d'Astoria et de Daphnée.

Andromeda ne comprenait plus rien. Il semblerait que ces deux personnes se connaissent. Quand à Narcissa, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Monsieur Greengrass s'emportait. Elle comprenait car maintenant elle aussi se souvenait qui était cette femme. Molly était bouche bée. Elle savait qui était la femme en face d'elle. Elle la croyait morte et elle était assise à sa table.

- Lysandra. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir disparu aussi longtemps ? Demanda Molly très calmement.

Mrs Prewett se rendait compte que finalement, elle n'avait pas totalement été oubliée puisqu'elle avait été reconnu rapidement. Narcissa voyait qu'elle avait raison sur l'identité de la femme. Quant à Andromeda, le nom de Lysandra Prewett lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Je sais, je vous dois une explication. Avant tout, je souhaite m'excuser pour toute la peine que j'ai du vous infliger. Molly, il y a presque vingt ans, ton frère Fabian, et Gideon aussi, étaient traqués par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Ils voulaient que tes deux frères le servent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'ils étaient de très bons sorciers, et des Sang-purs en plus alors il voulait les compter parmi ses Mangemorts. Mais tes frères ont toujours refusé. Il était hors de question qu'ils se rangent du côté des forces du Mal. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà. Alors ils se sont battus, mais ils savaient qu'un jour, ils ne pourraient plus lutter. J'aimais Fabian, il m'aimait aussi. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un contrat de mariage comme tu las toujours pensé et que tu as toujours refusé pour toi et tes enfants. Je sais que tu en as puisque j'en ai vu quelque uns naître. Mais, moi je n'ai pas eu le choix et ton frère aussi. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi, lui le devait. Moi, c'était comme ça parce que ma famille voulait préserver leur Sang-pur. Et bien que j'étais contre les idées de cette homme, que je n'ai rien contre l'idée de fréquenter des Moldus ou des nés-Moldus, je souhaite préserver la lignée de Sang-pur.

Elle s'interrompit. Andromeda venait de comprendre que cette femme étai marié avec le frère Fabian de Molly Weasley mais elle ne voyait pas le lien avec Monsieur Greengrass.

- Oui. Je sais pourquoi mon frère avait ce contrat de mariage. Je sais également que les Greengrass tiennent beaucoup au statut de leur sang.

Andromeda comprit. Elle devait être une cousine de Monsieur Greengrass. Non, elle devait être sa sœur. La ressemblance était tout de même frappante, elle aurait dû s'en apercevoir avant. Même couleur de cheveux, même trait sur le visage et les même yeux couleur émeraude, c'était évident.

- Je suis ton frère. Tu aurais pu me contacter, me dire que tu étais en vie.

- Je ne pouvais pas Demeter. C'était un ordre pour ma protection. Tune comprends pas. Lorsque Fabian a compris qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, il a voulu me protéger. J'étais enceinte Demeter. J'allais avoir un bébé. Ça ne me gênais pas de mourir mais notre bébé méritait de vivre, dit-elle en retenant au mieux ces larmes.

- Un bébé ? Tu as eu un enfant ? Une fille, un garçon ? Où est-il ?

Elle ne pu retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

- C'était une fille. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je ne sais même pas si elle est en vie. Lorsqu'il a fallu me cacher, Fabian est allé voir le professeur Dumbledore. Tout le monde s'est que pour ce genre de requête, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander. Albus savait que Fabian ne pourrait pas éternellement lutter, il savait pourquoi Voldemort les voulait son frère et lui, et lui en particulier. Il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on apprenne que je sois enceinte, pour que Voldemort ne le saches pas. Ainsi, Albus a expliqué qu'il allait me garder dans un appartement du château jusqu'à la naissance de notre enfant mais que lui devrait retourner chez nous. Ensuite, à la naissance du bébé, j'ai eu le temps de voir que c'était une fille de la nommer. Il y avait de contrat de mariage prévu, on avait tout arrangé que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Dumbledore devait s'occuper des derniers papiers. Il a ensuite pris ma fille et la confiée à une famille. Fabian et moi, nous avions une chalet pour les vacances dans les Pyrénées, les montagnes à la frontière Sud de la France. Le professeur Dumbledore m'y a amené et a lancé un sortilège de Fidelitas sur la maison. Nous étions les seuls à savoir où j'étais. Nous avions plusieurs demeures rien qu'en Grandre-Bretagne et celle-ci personne n'en connaissait lexistance. Personne ne pouvait me retrouver. J'avais pour compagnie une elfe de maison, Daisy. Albus avait emmenée nos elfes personnels et m'avait confié une elfe de Poudlard par mesure de sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas sortir du domaine de propriété du chalet et ceux jusqu'à la disparition de Voldemort.

Lysandra interrompit son récit. Les autres comprirent que la jeune femme avait du souffrire énormément pendant toutes ces années. Seule. Son mari tué par des Mangemorts. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était devenue sa fille. Tout le monde la pensait morte. Oui, cette femme a vécu un enfer.

- Ta fille a été confié à des sorciers ou à des Moldus ? Demanda Andromeda.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'ai nommée Harmony-Rosalyn.

- Mais maintenant que le Mage noir n'est plus là, tu vas pouvoir savoir qui elle est, où elle vit et surtout elle va pouvoir revivre avec toi et connaître sa vrai famille, ajouta Demeter.

- Ça n'est pas aussi simple, dit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi ça en serai autrement ?

- Parce que la jeune fille en question ne sait probablement rien sur sa famille, c'est même certain. Il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas au courant qu'elle soit adoptée. De plus, je pencherai sur le fait que notre cher Directeur ai confié cette jeune fille à des Moldus. Cela complique encore les choses. Elle a du avoir du mal à s'adapter à ce monde donc elle va probablement avoir un peu de mal à accepter la vérité, explica Andromeda.

- En effet, c'est à peu près ça. De plus, je connaîtrais seulement l'identité de ma fille après les travaux du château. Albus a jugé cela préférable. Sinon avant de reprendre les travaux, je voudrais finir mes explications. Lorsque le jeune Potter a anéanti le seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai eu lautorusation de revenir à mon manoir, Daisy devait retourner à Poudlard, le professeur m'a confié un autre elfe, je n'avais toujours pas le droit de sortir. Il m'avait expliqué, que Voldemort n'était probablement pas mort, qun jour, je devrais retourner vivre au chalet, et ceux plus vite que je ne le pensais. L'année où le jeune Potter, et ma fille par la même occasion sont entrées à Poudlard Dumbledore m'a expliqué que le Mage Noir, n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Il m'a ramené à mon manoir. J'y suis rester jusqu'au mois de Janvier où il m'a amené au 12, square Grimmaurd. J'y ai rencontrée des personnes qui avaient fui la Grande-Bretagne à cette même époque. Des personnes que l'on devrai croire mort pour leur sécurité et pour celle de personne à l'extérieur comme votre fils Mrs Malefoy. Je sais aussi que Dumbledore était censé être mort lui aussi. J'y ai rencontré également des mrembres de l'ordre. Puis, on s'est tous montré pour vous aidez à la fin. Dumbledore pensait que la guerre était fini, et il était sûr que le Bien avait triomphé. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il porterai le coup de grace.

Après ces dernières explications, elle se leva pour mettre fin à la discussion et se dirigea vers les fenêtres pour les réparer. Les autres se levèrent pour reprendre ce qu'ils avaient commencé même si dans quinze minutes les autres gagneraient la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Avant que le professeur Dumbledore ait fini les équipes, Mrs Parkinson était partie jusqu'au Hall du château avec sa propre équipe. Elle ouvrit son parchemin et prononça " Novem Multiplicatum " afin de remettre à chaque membre de son groupe un parchemin. Ils lisent tous la missives du Directeur.<p>

_Équipe n°9_

_Responsable Parkinson Ravenna_

_Durant les prochains jours, même semaines, vous aurez la tâche de remédier à l'état de ruine du château en raison de la Bataille de Poudlard._

_Ainsi, vous vous occuperez de remettre en état:_

_- Dans un premier temps, la salle de cours d'Etude des Moldus, la salle de cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le bureau du professeur d'Etude des Moldus et le bureau du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie._

_- Ensuite, les salles de classes vides, les toilettes et le placard à balai du 6ème étage._

_- Enfin, les serres des cours de Botaniques et les serres non utilisées._

_Si vous terminez et que d'autres équipes n'ont pas terminé leur tâche alors vous vous repartirez dans les différentes équipes afin de leur venir en aide._

_PS: Pour ce qui est du déjeuner, nous pourrons bien évidemment le prendre dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du repas est fixée de douze à treize heure. De plus, il faudra se contenter de diverses sandwichs jusqu'à ce que la cuisine et la Grande Salle soit en état._

_Cordialement, __Le Directeur._

Après avoir lu le parchemin, Ravenna déclara:

- Monsieur Davies, Miss Brandstone et Miss Spinet, vous irez dans la salle d'Etude des Moldus. Monsieur Corner, Miss Faucett, vous allez avec le professeur Sinistra remettre en ordre le bureau du professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Monsieur MacDougall vous allez avec Mrs Greengrass au bureau du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Monsieur Belby vous venez avec moi dans la salle de classe d'Histoire de la Magie. On se retrouve tous dans la Grande Salle à midi.

C'est ainsi qu'il montèrent tous ensemble au premier étage afin de ce mettre au travail.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le Directeur eu fini de lui indiqué son équipe et remis son parchemin, Monsieur Diggory parti jusqu'au Hall du château avec son groupe. Il ouvrit son parchemin et prononça " Novem Multiplicatum " afin de remettre à chaque membre de son groupe un parchemin. Ils lisent tous la missives du Directeur.<p>

_Équipe n°10_

_Responsable Diggory Amos_

_Durant les prochains jours, même semaines, vous aurez la tâche de remédier à l'état de ruine du château en raison de la Bataille de Poudlard._

_Ainsi, vous vous occuperez de remettre en état:_

_- Dans un premier temps, la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la salle de cours d'Arithmancie, la salle du Club de Duel et les salles de classes vides du 2ème étage._

_- Ensuite, la salle de cours d'Etude des Runes, le bureau du professeur d'Etude des Runes et la salle du Miroir du Riséd._

_- Enfin, les salles de classes vides, les toilettes et le placard à balai du 7ème étage._

_Si vous terminez et que d'autres équipes n'ont pas terminé leur tâche alors vous vous repartirez dans les différentes équipes afin de leur venir en aide._

_PS: Pour ce qui est du déjeuner, nous pourrons bien évidemment le prendre dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du repas est fixée de douze à treize heure. De plus, il faudra se contenter de diverses sandwichs jusqu'à ce que la cuisine et la Grande Salle soit en état._

_Cordialement, __Le Directeur._

Une fois la lecture terminée, Monsieur Diggory s'avança avec son groupe au deuxième étage et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il pointa le bout du couloir face à lui avec sa baguette et prononça " Petra Murus Reparo " afin de réparer les murs de ce couloir. Il réitéra le sortilège dans la direction de droite et de gauche. Puis, il se tourna vers son équipe.

- Monsieur MacMillan, vous allez avec le professeur Babbling réparer la salle d'Arithmancie. Miss Faucett accompagnez Mrs Delacour afin de remettre en état la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Monsieur Summerby et Monsieur Weasley, occupez-vous de la salle du Club de Duel. Miss Johnson, Miss Parvati, Miss Deauclaire, il y a une quinzaine de salles vides qui réclament notre aide. Avant de commencer, j'ajouterai que l'on se revoit devant cette escalier à midi pour aller déjeuner. A tout à l'heure.


	5. Une visite inattendue

**Une visite inattendue**

On était le 11 juin, c'était un jeudi pour être exacte. Les travaux avaient bien avancé. La Grande Salle et la cuisine étaient comme neuf. Mrs Malefoy avait fini de réactiver le plafond de la Grande Salle hier. D'ailleurs, ils l'avaient tous félicité. L'équipe du professeur Flitwick avaient commencé à rénover la bibliothèque. Le rez-de-chaussée était comme neuf. Les autres équipes se débrouillaient très bien également.

Mais, le Directeur s'amusaient beaucoup. Son équipe se chamaillaient sans cesse. En effet, mettre Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini dans le même groupe qu'Harry Potter et Hermione Granger était un pari risqué. Ils s'étaient déjà occupé du Hall d'entrée, la salle de cours n°11, son propre bureau et ses appartements. Là, ils se dirigeaient par ce bon matin vers les toilettes du deuxième étage pour entrée dans la Chambre des secrets. Dumbledore avait essayé de trouver une autre entrée car d'après les livres, il y en avait bien une autre mais, il n'avait pu la trouver seule.

- Professeur, je voudrai pas vous manquer de respect, dit Blaise. Cependant, je ne pense pas que l'on devait s'occuper des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- En effet, Blaise. C'est pas nous qui nous nous en occupons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là alors ? Se plaignît Pansy.

- On va entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets, répondit Hermione.

- Bien sûre, Miss-je-sais-tout se moqua Drago. Tu sais parler Fourchelang peut-être ?

Elle le fusilla du regard. Puis, elle rit.

- Hermione, non. Mais, moi je le peux, souviens-toi ! Dit Harry en esquissant un sourire machiavélique.

Drago n'était pas content de ne pas avoir le dernier mot mais il ne le laissa pas voir, il gardait toujours son masque d'impassibilité comme s'il était dépourvu d'émotion.

- Harry, veux-tu te donner la peine d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ?

Harry s'avança vers le robinet où était gravé un petit serpent qui marqué l'entrée de la pièce secrète. Puis, il prononça " Es shra sa " qui signifiait ouvre-toi en fourchelang.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le robinet s'abaissant, puis le lavabo, laissa place à une grande ouverture qui semblait être un tuyau géant.

- Il est hors de question que j'entre là-dedans ! S'écria Drago.

- Moi de même, ajouta Pansy.

- Aurais-tu peur de te salir Malefoy ? Se moqua Hermione.

- C'est ça moques-toi.

Ils continuèrent de se provoquer un petit moment.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque, les tables avaient été réparés. Les livres étaient empilés les uns sur les autres sur les tables. Tout le monde s'occuper de réparer les grandes étagères pour pouvoir enfin ranger les livres.<p>

Quand un homme entra dans la grande bibliothèque.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici ?

C'est à ce moment que Lisa Turpin apparue dans le champs de vision du Ministre. Celle-ci le vit également alors elle s'avança.

- Miss, savez-vous où se trouve précisément le Directeur dans ce château ?

- Non, Monsieur le Ministre, il faudrait demander cela au professeur Flitwick pour savoir. Il est dans le fond de la bibliothèque.

- Merci Mademoiselle !

Kingsley se précipita alors vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Il devait voir Albus très rapidement, c'était important.

- Filius ! S'exclama Kingsley.

L'interpellait se retourna. Que venait faire le Ministre à Poudlard et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Monsieur le Ministre.

- Bonjour Filius. Où est Albus ? Je dois le voir le plus rapidement possible.

- Il me semble qu'il devait entrer dans la chambre des secrets aujourd'hui. Il voulait la nettoyer pour permettre aux élèves de la visiter.

- Merci professeur. Bon, je dois vous laisser.

Kingsley Schacklebot parti presque en courant, il savait grâce à Albus que l'entrée de la chambre se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage alors il s'y précipita.

* * *

><p>Le trio Serpentard était encore en pleine querelle avec les deux Gryffondor.<p>

- Nous y allons professeur demanda Luna qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient dans les toilettes.

- Je pense que nous devrions y aller en effet.

Au même moment, et juste attends apparemment, Kingsley entra dans les toilettes.

- Albus ! Dit-il à demi-essoufflé.

- Kingsley ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite aujourd'hui ?

Les autres avaient cessé leur enfantillage.

- Professeur, il faut que vous veniez avec moi ! Nous devons nous rendre aux États-Unis. Le Ministre de la Magie américain m'a fait parvenir une lettre. Enfin, je vous expliquerai cela à mon bureau.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

- Hagrid, Fleur, je vous confie le groupe. Vous allez commencer sans moi. D'après Harry, c'est un vrai labyrinthe là-dessous. Alors marquez votre chemin avec sortilège de repérage. C'est compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent au parole du professeur.

- Bien. Il est temps pour vous d'entrer.

- Harry, à toi l'honneur, dit Ron.

Harry entra. Luna suivit, puis Ron et Hermione. Hagrid entra, les jeunes Serpentards ne semblaient pas décidés. Ce qui amusa Albus.

- Bon ! S'impatienta Fleur. Vous vous décidez, on va pas passer la journée ici, gronda-t-elle.

Alors Blaise y alla, Pansy poussa Drago, puis elle y entra sans grande conviction. Fleur les suivit. Albus et Kingsley riaient aux éclats comme des enfants. Albus approcha et lança un sortilège de nettoyage dans le grand tuyau. Puis, ils sortirent pour se rendre au ministère.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent au Ministère. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du ministère.<p>

- Kingsley. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- A la fin de la guerre, j'ai envoyé une lettre à chaque ministre, pour leur indiquer les victimes, leurs camps. Et pour ceux morts ayant lutter contre les Forces du Mal qui ont été décoré, ça a été mentionnés.

- D'accord mais quel est le rapport avec le Ministre Américain ?

- Il a réagit au nom d'une personne morte. Il a dit qu'il était dans leur meilleur hôpital, dans une chambre hautement sécurisée et aussi très surveillée. Ce patient était dans cette chambre car il le pensait au service de Voldemort. Or, il a été décoré par moi-même pour sa lutte et j'ai fait rétablir la vérité à son sujet.

- De qui parles-tu Kingsley ? Qui a été trouvé là-bas ?

- Les aurors américains ont sous leur surveillance Sirius. Il n'est pas mort et c'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas retrouver de corps !

- Je vois. C'est pour ça que nous devons nous rendre en Amérique.

- Oui. Il va nous expliquer comment ils ont retrouvé Sirius et également nous en dire plus sur son état de santé. Je crois également que nous serons autorisés à le transférer à Sainte-Mangouse.

- D'accord. Je vois. On se rend là-bas comment ? Par le réseau de cheminée ou par portoloin ?

- Par portoloin. Il part à onze heure. Nous irons manger, puis nous avons rendez-vous avec le Ministre Américain à treize heure.

Albus regarda sa montre. Il était dix heure quarante-sept. Alors, Kingsley prit le portoloin dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il s'agissait d'un vieille harmonica. Puis, ils attendirent onze heure.


	6. Première révélation

**Première révélation**

Kingsley et Albus était arrivé depuis un long moment à Washington, la ville où se trouvait le Ministère de la Magie américain. Ils venaient de terminer de déjeuner et s'apprêter à se rendre à leur rendez-vous avec le Ministre.

- Qu'est-ce qui a fait que Sirius soit en vie professeur ? Harry, Remus et les autres l'ont vu recevoir un sortilège de la mort lancé par Belletrix.

- Je ne sais pas Kingsley, mais nous allons bientôt le savoir.

Ils étaient arrivés dans l'Atrium du Ministère. Ils avancèrent à l'accueil pour se présenter et annoncer qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec le Ministre. La jeune femme de l'accueil appela l'auror que le Ministre avait prévu pour les escorter.

- Messieurs, je vous présente Kevin Gray, un auror. Il est chargé de vous amener au Ministre.

- Bien. Bonjour, Monsieur Gray, je suis Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. Et voici, Kingsley Schacklebot, le Ministre de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne.

- Bonjour ! Répondit Gray. Nous y allons.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir. Puis, ils prirent un ascenseur jusqu'au dixième étage. Ils traversèrent de nouveaux un long couloir et arrivèrent devant une double porte. Elles étaient blanche avec des poignées dorés. Ce qui contrasté avec le reste du couloir où les murs étaient couleurs rouge écrevisse et les autres portes étaient rouges grenats et s'étaient de simples portes.

- Je vous laisse entrer. Moi, je reste dans le couloir.

Alors, Kingsley frappa, il entendit un " vous pouvez entrer " donc il ouvrit la porte. Albus entra, il suivi et referma la porte.

- Bonjour Messieurs ! Albus ça faisait longtemps. Kingsley Schacklebot, Ministre en Angleterre, c'est bien cela ? Je suis ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer. Je suis John Hudson, le Ministre de la Magie de ce grand pays.

Monsieur Hudson était un grand homme homme charismatique. Il devait avoir une soixantaine d'année. Il connaissait le professeur Dumbledore depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance également Monsieur le Ministre, répondit alors Kingsley.

- Il n'y a que nous dans ce bureau, rien d'officiel. Je pense que nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénom John.

- Tu as raison Albus. Appelez-moi John, Kingsley et permettez-moi de vous appeler ainsi.

- Bien.

- Bon John, mon ami Kingsley m'a dit que vous détenez notre ami Sirius. Tu sais que tout le monde en Angleterre le crois mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Vous vous le croyez mort et nous nous pensions qu'il était un dangereux criminel. C'est pour cela, que lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, nous l'avons placé dans une chambre hautement sécurisé à l'Hôpital Hope, le meilleur hôpital magique du pays.

- Où l'avez-vous retrouvé ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda alors le Directeur.

- Nous l'avons trouvé au ministère, il y a environ deux ans. Peu après la Bataille qu'il y a eu au Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie à Londres.

- C'est lors de cette bataille que nous l'avons déclaré mort puisque plusieurs personnes l'ont vu recevoir un sortilège de la Mort par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestranges, ajouta le Ministre anglais.

- C'est ce qu'ils ont cru voir, contra alors Hudson.

- Explique-toi John, demanda Albus.

- Lors de cette bataille. Sirius a affronté sa cousine pour protéger Monsieur Potter, son filleul, il me semble. Elle lui a jeté un sortilège de la Mort qu'il a réussi à éviter de peu.

- Impossible puisque à ce moment, il a disparu. On a même émis l'hypnose qu'elle l'avait fait exploser.

- C'est la que je vous explique les choses. Kingsley en étant Ministre, vous savez que ce qui se passe dans ce département du Ministère est très secret. Vous savez aussi qu'il y a beaucoup de choses dangereuses. Mais vous savez également qu'il y pas mal de choses, sortilèges ou objets pour protéger ce qui se passe dans ce département des étrangers, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Kingsley s'illumina. Le professeur Dumbledore ne comprenait pas, il avait beau connaître beaucoup de chose, ce qui se passait dans ce département du Ministère lui était totalement inconnu.

- Vous voyez où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta John à l'adresse de Kingsley.

- Les Sans-par-Quête ?

- Sirius a évité le sortilège mais pour se faire il a traversé l'Arche Sans-par-Quête de votre département.

- Que font ces arches ? Demanda Albus.

- Ces arches sont là pour protéger le Département des Mystères des intrus. Il y en a une dans presque tous les départements des Mystères de chaque Ministères de la Magie. Elles sont connectées entre elles. Vous entrez par l'une et vous ressortez par une autre de manière aléatoire. Monsieur Black est sorti par la notre, expliqua Monsieur Hudson.

- En quoi cela protège le département des intrus ?

- Eh bien, ces arches ont un mécanisme très complexe. Si une personne la traverse, cela revient à recevoir un sortilège d'amnésie. Le sortilège peut effacer tout vos souvenirs jusqu'à votre prénom ou seulement le passage du Ministère. Cependant, la perte de mémoire n'est pas définitive. Cela eu le don de rassurer le Directeur. La perte de mémoire est définitive, seulement si la personne traversant l'arche avait de mauvaises intentions, et dans ce cas précis seule la parti de mémoire concernant l'entrée dans le ministère jusqu'au moment de la traversée de l'arche aurait été définitive, répondit Kingsley pour finir l'explication de John.

- Donc, Sirius retrouvera la mémoire.

- En effet, il a commencé à se souvenir de qui il était après que les médecin lui on expliquait la situation et rappelait son nom car votre ami fait parti des personnes qui ont tout oublié. Il s'est ensuite souvenu du Ministère. Nous l'avons gardé même si d'après les sortilèges de l'arche, le présentait comme innocent car il avait encore besoin de soin et il était en sécurité ici. Mais à présent la guerre est fini donc, d'ici une semaine, il sera transféré à Sainte-Mangouste, chez vous à Londres.

- Qu'en est-il de sa mémoire ? Demanda à nouveau Albus.

- Disons que d'ici trois mois, elle devrait être intacte. Il se souvient de son enfance, de sa scolarité, de ses amis, sa famille, le Ministère mais il a encore quelque trous de mémoire, je pense. Généralement, les personnes qui ont une perte de mémoire complète mettre deux ans et demi à la récupère.

- Je vois. Pouvons-nous lui rendre visite avant de rentrer à Londres ? Demanda Kingsley.

- Bien évidemment. Je vais demandais à Kevin Gray de vous conduire à l'Hopital Hope. Pour rentrer chez vous, comme je ne savais pas à quelle heure vous rentreraient, je n'ai pas préparé de portoloin. Donc, vous pourrez utiliser le réseau de cheminée. Une cheminée sera à votre disposition à l'Hôpital Hope.

Le Ministre de la Magie américain se dirigea vers la porte pour faire appel à Monsieur Gray. Il ouvrit la porte, lui demanda de conduire les deux hommes à l'Hôpital Hope pour voir Monsieur Black et également leur montrer où se trouver la cheminée qu'il pourrait utiliser pour rentrer à Londres.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Albus Dumbledore était parti avec Kingsley Schacklebot, le Ministre de la Magie sans dire à personne qu'il allait partir aux États-Unis, les autres avaient passé la matinée à travailler à Poudlard.<p>

Hagrid et Fleur avaient du mal à garder calme les jeunes adultes qui les accompagner.  
>- Vous pouvez pas mettre votre différent de côté jusqu'à ce que vous retourniez en cours ? Ça nous faciliterai la vie, précisa Fleur.<p>

- J'ai pas l'intention de faire plaisir à qui que ce soit ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être courtois avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ni avec votre Héros, dit-il en grimaçant.

Harry et Hermione le fusillaient du regard.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez plutôt intérêt d'arrêter de jouer les petits cons arrogants ! S'emporta Fleur, qui en avait marre de ce gosse pourri gâté.- Laisse tomber Fleur ! Il n'arrêtera pas, il est né comme ça ! Dit Hermione qui ne voulait pas qu'elle s'énerve comme une furie.

Cela amusait Drago. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas mis Granger hors de ces gonds Delacour, enfin s'il avait bien compris elle était maintenant mariée à un Weasley mais ça sonnait faux à ses oreilles de l'appelait ainsi.

Ils finirent par chacun retourner lancer des sorts pour nettoyer, réparer ou même tenter de rendre cet endroit sombre et humide plus lumineux.

Après un long moment de silence, Harry se dirigez vers Hermione.

- Dis, Hermione, à ton avis, qu'est-ce que voulait Kingsley à Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry. Il semblait assez pressé.- Je ne sais pas mais on ne tardera pas à le savoir, je pense.

- Bon les jeunes, prenez un de ces balais pour sortir. Nous allons manger, il est midi annonça Hagrid.

- Et vous, Hagrid comment allez-vous faire ? Demanda Luna innocemment. Vous ne pouvez pas monter sur un balai.

A ce même moment, Fumseck arriva. Dumbledore savait que Fumseck serai là pour remonter Hagrid ou l'aider tout simplement à n'importe quel moment car Hagrid lui était toujours resté fidèle.

- Je vais m'accrocher à Fumseck, c'est un phénix.

- C'est petit comme oiseau un phénix, dit Fleur.

- Oui, mais ils peuvent soulever des charges surprenantes. En deuxième année, Fumseck a transporté Lockart, Ron, Ginny et Moi d'ici jusque dans les toilettes pour nous sortir, répondit Harry.

Ils prirent tous un balai pour aller jusqu'en haut sauf Hermione qui préférait monter derrière Harry. Il savait qu'elle avait peur du vide et il préférait qu'elle s'agrippe à lui plutôt qu'elle finisse tétaniser par la hauteur. Malheureusement, elle s'attira les moqueries de Parkinson et Malefoy. Zabini avait juste esquissé un sourire.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle en balai à l'exception de Fleur qui était descendue du sien une fois sortie de la Chambre des secrets et d'Hagrid qui était remonté à l'aide de Fumseck. Ils s'étaient donc dirigés à deux vers la Grande salle.

- Merci Harry, dit Hermione une fois qu'elle eu les deux pieds aux sols.  
>Molly, Ravenna, Narcissa et Aliénor grondèrent les jeunes gens pour cette entrée. Harry, Hermione et Luna s'excusèrent, les trois Serpentards baissèrent les yeux face aux regards désapprobateurs de leur mère. Puis, Molly demanda:<p>

- Où sont Fleur, Hagrid et le professeur Dumbledore.

- Le vieux fou est parti, répondit Pansy naturellement. Les autres arrivent.  
>En effet, ils passèrent la porte à se moment.<p>

- Pansy ! S'offusqua sa mère. Le respect envers tes aînés ! Le respect tout simplement d'ailleurs.

- Où est parti le Directeur ? Demanda alors Mrs Malefoy.

- On ne sait pas. Le Ministre est venu, ça avait l'air urgent. Il a dit au professeur qu'il ne pouvait pas en parlait ici, qu'il serait mieux à son bureau. Mais, apparemment, il avait reçu une lettre du Ministre de la Magie des États-Unis, répondit Hermione très sérieusement.

- Bon et bien, nous en serrons plus quand ils reviendront, dit alors Molly.  
>Narcissa aquissa.<p>

- En attendant, allons manger, proposa-t-elle aux derniers arrivés car les autres ne les avaient pas attendus.  
>Hermione et Harry s'installèrent devant deux jeunes filles du même âge. Ce n'était encore que des enfants, Herminone le savait car l'une d'entre elles était Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur.<p>

- Bonjour Gabrielle, dit Hermione. Harry la salua également.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle.

Gabrielle ressemblait beaucoup à Fleur. Elle avait les yeux bleus et de beaux cheveux blonds.

La petite fille qui était avec Gabrielle n'osa pas parlé, elle était de nature timide. Hermione s'en aperçue.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione, dit-elle en souriant. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Bonjour, répondit-elle très timidement. Je m'appelle Léanne. Léanne Diggory.  
>Harry la regardait. C'est vrai, elle ressemblait endorment à Cédric, il devait être son grand frère. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux gris. Il pensa que cette jeune fille ferait tourner la tête des garçons à Poudlard en grandissant. Puis, il repensa à Cédric et il s'imagina toute la peine qu'avait du avoir cette jeune fille. En plus, elle était encore très jeune lorsqu'elle avait appris le décès de son frère.<p>

- Enchantée Léanne. Tu vas aller à Poudlard cette année ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Mon grand frère Cédric était à Poufsouffle, il aimait bien sa maison même si les gens avaient tendance à sous-estimer les élèves de cette maison. Mais, mon frère, il était intelligent et loyal envers ce qu'il aimait, ajouta la petite fille, ses yeux montraient une certaine tristesse mais on pouvait voir qu'elle était fière de son frère.

- Alors, tu aimerais aller à Poufsouffle comme ton frère ? demanda Harry.

- Je sais pas trop. Papa et maman disent que je serai une parfaite jeune fille chez les Gryffondor, répondit-elle mais j'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi ils pensaient cela.

Hermione et Harry sourirent à la petite fille. Puis, Hermione s'adressa à Gabrielle.

- Et toi Gabrielle ? Fleur a dit que tu voulais aller à BeauxBâtons mais que tes parents voulaient que tu ailles à Poudlard car ils veulent venir habiter en Angleterre.

- Oui, ils veulent vivre ici. Mais, j'ai changé d'avis. Poudlard a l'air bien finalement. En plus, je m'entends bien avec Léanne alors, on sera peut-être dans la même maison.  
>Gabrielle était finalement enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre Poudlard. Ils finirent alors tranquillement de déjeuner.<p>

* * *

><p>Albus et Kingsley venaient d'arriver à l'Hôpital Hope accompagnés par Kevin Gray. Il les conduit à l'accueil pour prévenir l'hôtesse qu'ils allaient voir Monsieur Black et que la visite était prévu. Puis, ils montèrent au quatrième étage, le service de pathologie des sortilèges. Ils allèrent au fond du couloir de gauche qui était un très vaste couloir. Les murs étaient peint en beige. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Sirius.<p>

- Nous y sommes, dit Gray. Je vais désactiver le sortilège empêchant les visites, pour le moment seuls les médicomages, les guérisseurs et les aurors peuvent entrer.

- Je vois qu'il est bien protégé, prononça le professeur Dumbledore.

- Ensuite, je resterai la jusqu'à ce que vous partiez pour réactiver les sortilèges.

L'auror jeta quelque sorts lui permettant de désactiver le sortilège et conclut par un simple " Finite ". Un déclic se fit entendre et ils purent entrer.

- Bonjour Sirius, dit Albus en souriant.

Kingsley lui dit bonjour également.

- Bonjour professeur ! Kingsley ! Répondit-il en retour. Vous êtes enfin venu, je pensais que j'allais passer ma vie dans cette chambre.

- Nous avons appris que tu étais en vie aujourd'hui, Sirius. J'ai reçu une lettre hier me donnant rendez-vous au Ministère de la Magie des États-Unis. Dans la lettre, il était écrit que tu étais en vie, on te croyait mort, tué par un sortilège de la mort lancé par Bellatrix, dit Kingsley. J'ai alors convié Albus à venir avec moi.

- Je l'ai évité. Je suis dans cette chambre parce qu'ici, on me prends pour un criminel. Vous avez l'intention de me ramener, j'espère !

- Sirius, en Angleterre la vérité a été rétabli. Nous avons proclamé ton innocence et expliqué qui été le vrai coupable, qui est mort d'ailleurs, annonça le professeur. Ici, le Ministre, le corps médical et les aurors te savent innocent mais pas toute la population. Tu es dans cette chambre en sécurité. Cependant, tu ne rentres pas avec nous !

- Quoi ? Je ne rentre pas avec vous ! Je pensais que vous venez me chercher.

- Apparement, tu n'es pas entièrement guéri. Tu sera transféré le samedi 20 juin à Sainte-Mangouste, répondit Kingsley.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite malheureuse semaine, ajouta Albus.

- J'espère bien que je ne resterai pas un jour de plus. Ça fait deux ans que je suis dans cette chambre. Les seules visites que j'ai eu, ce sont celles des médicomages, des aurors et du Ministre. Un homme calme et gentil d'ailleurs. Sinon, la seule compagnie que j'ai, ce sont des livres, vu que je ne peux sortir de la chambre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est bientôt fini. De plus, à Sainte-Mangouste, tu ne manqueras pas de visiteur, ajouta Albus avec le sourire.

- Tout le monde est au courant que je suis en vie ? Questionna Sirius.

- Non, il n'y a que nous. Je compte prévenir Harry car tu es son parrain. Mais, je pense qu'il y a une autre personne à mettre au courant, non ?

- Je vois que vous n'avez rien oublié professeur ! Ils vont bien, j'espère !

- Très bien mon cher.

- Nous devons y aller Albus. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes parti et que nous avons prévenu personne.

- Bon et bien au revoir Sirius. À bientôt.

- Au revoir, professeur ! Bon retour. Kingsley !

- Au revoir Sirius.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, et l'auror remis en place le sortilège. Il les mena ensuite à la cheminée prévu pour leur retour.

* * *

><p>A Poudlard, Molly et le reste de son équipe s'occupaient de l'immense salle des trophées. Certains réparaient des étages, d'autres des vitrines, ou encore les décorations pendant que d'autres rangeaient.<p>

Narcissa était perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard était perdu au loin à l'extérieur. Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard pour aider comme tout le monde, elle ne cessait pas d'admirer les Weasley. Bien sûre personne le savait. Beaucoup se demanderait pourquoi. Narcissa appréciait leur esprit de famille, ils étaient soudés, se soutenaient les uns, les autres. Elle, elle n'avait jamais connu ça. Elle n'avait eu que l'amour d'une sœur jusqu'à temps que celle-ci soit déshéritée et elle n'a plus eu le droit de la voir, et l'amour d'un fils qui n'a jamais eu le droit de montrer ses sentiments. Elle a eu un mari qui ne l'aimait pas, enfin c'était surtout un monstre. Alors oui, les Weasley avaient été traités comme des traités à leur sang, oui, ils étaient pauvres mais Narcissa les enviaient car ils étaient heureux. Elle ne pu retenir ses larmes de coulaient, elle qui savaient généralement maîtriser ses émotions.

Mrs Prewett s'aperçut de l'état de Narcissa. Alors, elle s'avança vers elle. Après tout, avant de disparaître, elles avaient toujours été amies. Elles étaient toutes les deux à Serpentard et de la même année.

- Narcissa, viens ! On sort prendre un peu l'air ! Lui adressa Lysandra.

Les autres se rendirent alors compte que Mrs Malefoy pleuraient. Narcissa hocha la tête avant de la suivre.

Ces deux femmes se ressemblaient dans leur allure. On pouvait bien voir qu'elles appartenaient à l'aristocratie sorcière. Narcissa Malefoy était une femme de grande taille, elle devait mesurer un mètre soixante-quinze. Elle était mince et très jolie. Narcissa avait des yeux bleus azurs et des cheveux longs et d'un blond claire, certes un peu plus foncé que ceux de son fils mais ils restaient tout de même clairs. Narcissa ressemblait beaucoup à ses sœurs Andromeda et Bellatrix bien qu'elle n'avait pas la chevelure noire caractéristique de la famille Black. Elle était une femme froide, principalement avec les gens qu'elles n'aimaient pas, mais elle était prête à tout pour son fils et ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle portait également une longue robe de sorcier qui reflétait également sa richesse, elle était de couleur verte sapin avec des broderies en argents aux niveaux des coutures. Cette couleur était celle qui lui correspond le mieux et la mettait en valeur. Alors que physiquement, elles ne se ressemblaient pas, elles avaient bien le même caractère et le même comportement.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la salle. Elles avancèrent vers le grand escalier qui se trouvait juste devant la salle et elles s'assirent sur la plus haute marche.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Narcissa ? Pourquoi pleures-tu d'un seul coup ? Demanda Lysandra.

- Rien ne va. La guerre est fini, mais ma vie est gâchée. Tu peux pas savoir à quelle point j'envie la famille Weasley, Lysandra. Ils sont unis, ils s'aiment et ne se cachent pas de le montrer. Moi, je suis brisée, ma famille aussi, l'homme que j'aime est mort, explica Narcissa les larmes coulant sur son visage pale.

Les autres avaient écouté ce que Mrs Malefoy avait dit bien qu'ils ne soient pas sortis de la salle ne voulant pas déranger. Ginny n'en revenait pas, Mrs Malefoy les enviait. Mais, elle compatissait car cette femme n'avait probablement pas eu la vie qu'elle rêvait. Ginny compris également que les deux femmes se connaissaient bien.

- Cissy, tu sais que je comprends ce que tu ressens après ce que j'ai vécu. Mais, Lucius n'est pas mort, peut-être qu'un jour, on le laissera sortir d'Azkaban. Et puis, il y a Drago, il t'aime et il sera toujours là pour toi.

- Quoi ? Lucius ? J'espère qu'il mourra à Azkaban, s'emporta-t-elle, les larmes coulants toujours à flots. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, et tu le sais. Je te l'ai toujours dit lorsque l'on était à l'école. J'aimais un autre. À cause de Lucius, je n'ai pu profiter de ma vie avec cet homme. Tout est à faute. Tout ce qu'il trouvait en moi, c'est la femme idéale pour lui faire un héritier, tout le reste, il s'en moquait. Une fois que je suis tombée enceinte, il m'a délaissé, dit-elle. Elle était à bout. J'ai toujours fait semblant de l'aimer pour mon fils, pour Drago.

Les autres n'en revenait pas de cet aveux. Demeter se disait qu'elle avait du bien souffrir au point de jouer si bien la comédie durant toutes ces années. Andromeda s'avança vers sa petite sœur et s'assit de l'autre côté. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu as continué de l'aimer toutes ces années, n'est-ce-pas Cissy ?

- Je l'aimais, oui je l'aimais Meda, et je crois que je l'aimerai toujours. Mais, maintenant, il n'est plus qu'un souvenir ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Bella l'a-t-elle tuée ? Elle savait que je l'aimais.

- Cissy, Bella était folle, elle vouait un culte à Voldemort. Il n'est plus là Cissy, c'est vrai. Mais n'oublies pas les souvenirs que tu as de lui. Tous les bons moments que tu as passé au 12, square Grimmaurd lorsque vous étiez ensemble. Tes souvenirs à l'école. Il restera dans ton cœur ma chérie, dit Andromeda qui voulait réconforter sa sœur.

Demeter et Lysandra savaient de qui parlaient les deux sœurs. Après tous Narcissa était toujours avec le même garçon à Poudlard. Cela rendait fou de rage Lucius au fil des années. Molly ne savait pas vraiment de qui elles parlaient car Narcissa est entrée à Poudlard alors qu'elle était en dernière année, et elle étaient dans des maisons radicalement opposées.

- Meda, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire !

- Racontes-moi Cissy, je comprendrais tu sais.

- Je peux pas tout te raconter, je ne suis pas prête à tout affronter, dit-elle tristement.

Ginny se demandait qui était l'homme que la mère de Drago avait toujours aimé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'était pas prêté à affronter. C'est comme si elle avait un terrible secret. Ginny pensait que si Hermione était là, à eux de elles trouveraient un moyen de connaître le secrets de Mrs Malefoy.

- Racontes-moi ce que tu veux, si ça peut t'aider Cissy ? Pourquoi penses-tu que tout est de la faute de Lucius et de Bellatrix ?

- Meda, je devais l'épouser. Père, Mère avaient conclu un accord avec ces parents. Alors qu'on était à Poudlard, plus on grandissait et plus Lucius étaient jaloux de notre relation.

Il me demandait de sortir avec lui, mais j'étais déjà amoureuse et ça le rendait fou de rage. Un jour, Lysandra a surpris une conversation entre Bella et lui. Bella lui promettait que je l'épouserai un jour, elle ferai tout pour. Quelque mois après ça,... Elle se remit à pleurer. Enfin, tu... tu connais la suite.

- Oui, je sais ce qui lui ai arrivé.

Andromeda prit sa sœur dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Molly pensait que Narcissa était vraiment malheureuse, elle se demandait ce qui était arrivé à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ginny était bouleversée par l'état de Mrs Malefoy.

- Meda, dit Narcissa. Il faut que je vois Monsieur Schacklebot. Je veux qu'il m'obtienne une procédure spécial de divorce. Lucius a beau être en prison, il refusera toujours le divorce sauf si on ne lui donne pas le choix.

- Dès qu'ils reviendront avec le professeur Dumbledore, je lui demanderai. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu obtiendras ce divorce.

Narcissa sourit, elle voulait porter le nom Black.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore et Kingsley venait d'utiliser la cheminée de l'Hôpital Hope pour revenir à Londres. Ils étaient dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie.<p>

- Nous devons aller à Poudlard Kingsley, dit Albus.

- Allons-y.

Ils sortirent du ministère, transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard, puis marchèrent jusqu'à Poudlard.

- Qui est la deuxième personne que tu comptes prévenir pour Sirius ? Demanda Kingsley.

- Je me demandais si tu oserais poser la question Kingsley ! S'exclama Albus. Sa cousine, ajouta Dumbledore avec malice.

Albus savait quand répondant cela, il penserait à Andromeda Tonks, mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle.

- Je vois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château, il était dix-huit heure vingt-trois. Les journées de travail se terminaient à dix-huit heure mais tout le monde restait là pour le dîner. Généralement tout le monde partait vers vingt-et-une heure. Donc, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle. Certains étaient installé à la table utilisée pour le repas, d'autres étaient installé à l'une des autres tables pour discuter ou jouer.<p>

Ginny était aller rejoindre Hermione, pour lui raconter ce qui c'était passer.

- Mione, je peux te confier un secret, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ginny.  
>Ginny savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Hermione en réalité. C'était sa meilleure amie.<p>

- Bien sûre Ginny, tu le sais bien.

- Merci Mione. En faite, il y a eu un peu d'animation de notre côté après-midi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de blessé. Ginny vit qu'Hermione se sentait un peu plus rassurée. Chacun travaillait de son côté dans la salle des Trophées comme est est immense. Et puis, Mrs Prewett, la grande brune, celle qui fait penser à Mrs Malefoy par ses grands airs de Sang-pur, s'est approchée de Mrs Malefoy qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Figures-toi, qu'elle pleurait !

- Quoi ? Mrs Malefoy pleurait ? Elle qui ne laisse rien paraître ! Tu sais pourquoi elle pleurait ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je crois que oui. Elle et sorti avec Mrs Prewett. Elle lui a dit qu'elle nous enviée, nous les Weasley, nous qui étions liés les uns les autres. Sa famille à elle, elle est brisée, elle a épousé un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas alors qu'elle était promise depuis toute petite au seul homme qu'elle aimait.

- Mrs Malefoy rêvait d'une belle vie de famille alors. C'est sur qu'un mangemort comme mari n'est pas idéal. Mais, pourquoi a-t-elle épousé Lucius alors ?

- Lucius voyait en elle la femme idéale pour lui donner un héritier. Bellatrix était d'accord. Alors, elle lui a promis de faire en sorte qu'elle l'épouse. Apparemment, elle a réussi. La mère de Drago n'a jamais aimé son mari, elle est toujours amoureuse de cette homme. Mais, il est mort. Quant à Lucius, il n'a plus touché à Narcissa depuis qu'elle est tombée enceinte de Drago. Bien sûre, il se faisait plaisir en allant voir ailleurs. Pendant toutes ces années, Mrs Malefoy a fait semblant de l'aimer pour préserver l'image de leur famille et pour son fils. Tu te rends à quel point, elle n'a pas eu la vie facile.

- Je n'en reviens pas de tout ça. Drago s'est tout cela ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il le sache. Elle était bouleversée. Je pense qu'elle a craquée du à la pression de toutes ces années. Je sais aussi qu'elle a un autre secret. Quelque chose qu'elle ne se sent pas prête à dire, même pas à sa sœur.

- Je vois, je me demandes ce que cela peut bien être.

Les deux jeunes filles observaient Mrs Malefoy, elle tentait de cacher sa souffrance. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à la cacher. Au même moment, Neville, Luna, Ron et Harry les rejoignirent. Et ils se mirent à discuter.

Au même moment, le Ministre de la Magie et le professeur Dumbledore franchirent les portes de Grande Salle. Ils nous saluèrent. Certains leur demandèrent s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave pour qu'ils s'absentent toute la journée mais ils répondirent que non.

Andromeda profita alors de la présence du Ministre.

- Kingsley, puis-je vous faire part d'une requête ? Demanda-t-elle

- Bien sûre, Mrs Tonks.

Elle s'avança vers lui. Ils s'installèrent au fond de la Grande Salle à la table des Gryffondor qui était la plus éloignée de celle où ils s'installaient tous pour les repas. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger à la table des Serpentard.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider alors ?

- J'aimerai que vous accordez une procédure de divorce spécial à Narcissa. Elle a été forcée à épouser Lucius et il n'acceptera jamais le divorce même enfermé à Azkaban. Mais, maintenant que tout est fini, je pense qu'elle a le droit à sa liberté.

- Oh je vois. Je pense pouvoir le faire, dit-il en souriant à Andromeda. Je ferai prévenir Monsieur Malefoy que la procédure de divorce est lancée. Qu'il ne peut pas s'y opposer, puisque c'est une procédure spécial. De plus, en tant que criminel, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Cela vous convient ?

- Merci, Kingsley. Ma sœur est malheureuse. Elle a toujours caché ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle a craqué.

- Je comprends. Elle va pouvoir vivre tranquille maintenant. Allons rejoindre les autres maintenant.

Ils se levèrent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la table, Andromeda alla prévenir sa sœur que Kingsley allait lancé la procédure. Au même moment, Kingsley fit un signe à Albus pour lui dire qu'il devrait peut être parler avant que les deux personnes se mettent à table. Et ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs.

- Harry, peux-tu venir, s'il te plaît ? J'ai à te parler. Mrs Malefoy, vous pouvez venir également. Cela vous concerne aussi.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux avant de se lever pour rejoindre le Directeur. Tout le monde se demandait, qu'est-ce qui pouvait concerner Harry et Mrs Malefoy en même temps. Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent. Elle avait pensé la même chose. Cela avait probablement un lien avec le secret de Mrs Malefoy mais en quoi Harry était concerné.

- Allons dans mon bureau. Nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la Grande Salle. Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage. Une fois devant la gargouille menant à son bureau, Albus la fit s'écarter d'un coup de baguette. Probablement un sortilège informulé pensa Harry. Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau. Ils entrèrent alors. Le Directeur fit apparaître à l'aide des à baguette deux sièges en chintz qu'il désigna à Harry et Narcissa. Puis, il alla savoir derrière son bureau. Il fit apparaître du thé, un thé à la camomille et leur en proposa une tasse qu'ils acceptèrent.

- Professeur, dit Harry. Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir dans votre bureau Mrs Malefoy et moi ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Disons que vous êtes les plus concernés.

- Cela concerne votre absence d'aujourd'hui avec Kingsley ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- En effet Harry. Mais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est une bonne nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer.

- Une bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Narcissa. Professeur, vous savez très bien que la seule chose que je voudrais entendre, ne peut pas avoir lieu.

- Bien, si c'est ce que vous pensez. Mais, je vous prierais tout de même de rester m'écouter, vous ne serrez pas déçue.

Harry se demandait ce qu'était le vœux le plus cher de Mrs Malefoy.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

- J'ai passé la journée aux États-Unis avec Kingsley. Le Ministre de la Magie des États-Unis voulait nous voir absolument. Cela concerné l'une des victimes de la guerre. Nous y sommes allés car nous étions surpris de cette découverte. Après l'explication du Ministre, nous nous sommes rendus à l'Hôpital Hope, le meilleur hôpital magique des États-Unis pour voir la personne qui était concernée. La personne était censée être morte, vous vous doutez bien.

- En quoi cela nous concerne professeur ? Demanda Harry ne voyant toujours pas pourquoi Narcissa et lui étaient là.

- Harry, cette personne est censée être morte depuis presque deux ans dans la Bataille du Département des Mystères. Je pense que maintenant tu sais de qui je parle.

- Il est envie ? Professeur, il est en vie ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir, n'est-ce pas ? S'écria Narcisa qui n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était impossible pensa-t-elle.  
>Harry avait compris qu'il parlait de Sirius sinon Dumbledore ne l'aurai pas fait venir. Mais, pourquoi Narcissa ? C'était sa cousine mais Sirius ne semblait pas attaché à elle. Il lui avait parlait d'Andromeda, il disait que c'était sa cousine préférée. Il disait que Bellatrix était folle mais il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de Narcissa, alors pourquoi ?<p>

- Comment professeur ? Comment est-ce possible ? Il a reçu un sortilège de la mort de Bellatrix ?

Alors le professeur Dumbledore leur raconta ce que le Ministre John Hudson leur avait dit. Tout au sujet de l'Arche Sans-par-Quête, les sortilèges et comment ils fonctionnés. L'état de santé de Sirius.

- Professeur, quand est-ce qu'il reviendra en Angleterre ? Demanda Narcissa qui avait hâte de revoir son cousin.

- Il sera transféré à Sainte-Mangouste samedi prochain, répondit-il.

Harry était heureux. Il croyait qu'il avait perdu toute sa famille mais il n'avait pas perdu son parrain. Puis, il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait vu à travers la Pierre de Résurrection.

- Professeur, j'ai une question ? Sirius n'est pas mort alors pourquoi lorsque j'ai fait appel au pouvoir de la Pierre de Résurrection en allant affronter Voldemort, il était là avec mes parents et Remus. Pourquoi ?

- La réponse est pourtant simple Harry. Tu le croyais mort alors il est apparu tel que tu le pensais.

- Alors, si je n'y avais pas cru, il n'aurait pas été là.

- Sans doute Harry. Maintenant, voudrais-tu aller rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle, j'ai encore à parler à Mrs Malefoy en privée.

- Oui professeur.

Harry se leva et sorti du bureau.

- Mrs Malefoy, vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle acquiesça. Bien, alors je pense qu'il est peut-être temps de donner quelques explication à Drago, vous ne croyais pas ? Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'ils quittèrent le bureau pour retrouver les autres et manger.


	7. Début des vacances

**Début des vacances**

Les travaux avaient continué après la découverte de Kingsley et Dumbledore. Ils avaient même fini les travaux. Et l'on était le 1er août. Les enfants avaient encore un mois de vacances pour se reposer. Pour certains, les vacances commençaient seulement.

Harry n'avait pas partagé avec ses amis ce qu'il avait appris. Avec Mrs Malefoy, il était pour l'instant les seuls à savoir que Sirius était en vie. Harry allait régulièrement le voir à Sainte-Mangouste. Même si il vivait chez les Weasley pour le moment, il était libre de ses sortis. Souvent, il croisait Mrs Malefoy à l'hôpital, mais il n'avait jamais osé demander à son parrain pourquoi Dumbledore, l'avais prévenu elle et pas Andromeda.

Ginny et Ron se demandaient pourquoi Harry partaient souvent sans dire où il allait alors qu'ils étaient amis mais ils s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'il finirait par leur dire.

Drago voyait régulièrement sa mère partir. Il lui demandait à chaque fois où elle allait et à chaque fois, elle lui répondait qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Cela durait depuis presque aussi longtemps que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait parler à elle et à Potter. Mais, elle n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce que le Vieu Fou leur avait dit. Drago en avait marre de rien savoir.

* * *

><p>Harry dans le jardin des Weasley, il était quatorze heure, il voulait aller voir Sirius et peut-être qu'il oserait lui demander pourquoi Mrs Malefoy vient souvent et pourquoi Dumbledore lui a dit à elle plutôt que Mrs Tonks.<p>

Alors, il alla voir Mrs Weasley pour lui dire qu'il partait.

- Mrs Weasley, je vais faire un tour, je reviendrai pour dix-sept heure.

- D'accord mon chéri, mais fait attention à toi.

Elle alla l'embrasser avant de partir. Elle s'inquiéter beaucoup pour lui. Il s'absentait beaucoup mais ne disait à personne ce qu'il faisait. Cela durait depuis un mois et demi.

Il sorti de la maison, puis du jardin des Weasley et transplana à Londres dans une petite ruelle à côté de Sainte-Mangouste. Il entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la chambre de son parrain.

Il frappa et Sirius lui dit de rentrer. Quand il entra Narcissa était là.

- Bonjour Sirius en s'avança vers lui pour l'enlacer.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu vas bien ? Il acquiesça.

- Bonjour Mrs Malefoy.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Harry, ce n'est plus Mrs Malefoy mais Mrs Black.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils se sont mariés ? Pas possible, Narcissa était déjà mariée. Sirius voyait que son filleul était en train de se torturer mentalement. Il fallait toujours qu'il pense compliquer alors que les choses étaient simples. Alors, il explosa de rire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu Sirius ? Demanda Narcissa.

Harry se disait qu'au moins il n'était pas le seul a rien comprendre.

- Je ris... Je ris parce que je crois qu'Harry à mal interpréter ton changement de nom de famille, dit-il.

Narcissa sourit.

- Monsieur Potter, j'ai simplement obtenue gain de cause pour mon divorce et récupérée mon nom de jeune fille. Et non, ce que vous étiez en train de penser probablement.

- C'est vrai que pendant un moment, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez mariés. Ça aurait expliqué pas mal de choses, dit-il simplement.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je me demandais pourquoi le professeur avait mis Mrs Malefoy, enfin Mrs Black au courant, plutôt que Mrs Tonks. Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était ta cousine préférée, que Bellatrix était complètement folle mais... Harry hésita car Narcissa était là et semblait attendre la fin de son explication. Mais, tu m'as pas vraiment parlé de Narcissa, à part pour dire que c'était la maman de Drago. Alors, pourquoi elle ? J'ai pas trouvé de raison valable. Pourtant, presqu'à chaque fois que je viens, Mrs Black est là.

- Sirius, je ne suis rien pour toi ? Demanda Narcissa faisant mine d'être triste, mais Harry voyait qu'elle faisait semblant. On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle le taquiner comme deux enfants entre eux.

- Tu sais très bien que non Cissy. Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je raconte tout ? Dit-il.

Harry les trouvait beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne l'avait pensé finalement. Et qu'est-ce que Sirius aurait pu lui raconté ?

- Vous savez que je suis encore là ? Demanda Harry en souriant. Vous pouvez peut-être tout m'expliquer ?

Sirius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard très complice qui eu le mérite de surprendre Harry. Puis, Narcissa glissa sa main dans celle de Sirius. Ils étaient tous les deux assis en travers du lit comme à chaque fois et à Harry sur une chaise en face deux. Harry commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre eux.

- Harry, Cissy et moi avons grandi ensemble. Nos deux familles vivaient ensemble au 12, square Grimmaurd. Elle étai ma cousine, mais tout petit déjà, j'étais fou amoureux d'elle.

- J'étais amoureuse aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Cela arrangez nos parents à vrai dire, ils ont conclu un accord. J'étais plus jeune donc lorsque je sortirai de Poudlard, je devais épouser Narcissa.

- Mais, les choses se sont pas passés comme prévus, ajouta Harry.

- En effet, dit Narcissa. Pour commencer, en grandissant Sirius se rebeller. Il était pas d'accord. Il n'appréciait guère tous les préjugés qu'on nous rabâchait. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais j'étais effrayée. Quand Andromeda est entrée à Poudlard, elle a essuyé une grosse correction. Elle faisait honte à la famille Black qui se devait d'aller à Serpentard. Finir à Gryffondor était une honte. Moi, je voulais aller à Serdaigle mais j'avais peur donc le jour de ma répartition, je priais pour aller à Serpentard. Le choixpeau a hésité mais il m'a envoyé à Serpentard. Andromeda était désolé pour moi, elle savait que je voulais aller à Serdaigle mais que j'avais peur. Bellatrix était fière et à vite écrit une lettre à nos parents. Sirius lui n'avait pas peur des corrections.

- Non, je n'avais pas peur. J'ai défié mes parents. Je leur ai dit que je voulais aller à Gryffondor et que c'est pour cela que le choixpeau m'y a envoyé trois ans après que Narcissa soit entrée à l'école. On a continué à se rapprocher malgré les différents de nos maisons. Lucius voulait sortir avec Narcissa mais à chaque fois elle lui répondait qu'elle m'aimait, il était fou de rage.

- Un jour, j'ai appris que ma sœur, Bellatrix avait promis à Lucius qu'elle ferait tout pour que je l'épouse lui.

- C'est ce qu'elle a fait, elle a fini par dire à mes parents que j'étais amis avec une née-Moldus. Ça ne leur a pas plus, alors ils ont décidé que je n'épouserai pas Cissy. Je n'étais pas digne d'elle. C'est à ce moment que j'ai quitté la maison des Black pour aller vivre chez les Potters. Mais, je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer Narcissa. Jamais.

Narcissa souriait, elle avait des larmes de joie qui coulaient.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé aussi Sirius. Le seul homme que j'aime plus que toi, c'est mon fils.

Il l'a pris d'en ses bras, puis déposa un chaste bisous sur son front.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Son parrain était amoureux de Narcissa Malefoy, enfin Narcissa Black puisse qu'elle avait divorcé et elle l'aimait également. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux le choix de Dumbledore, même s'il se demandait comment il avait su qu'ils s'aiment encore.

- Je suis content pour vous, dit Harry gêné. Maintenant, qu'il savait ça, il se sentait de trop. Je devrais vous laisser.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Harry, dit Sirius. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

- Non, je vais partir, j'ai promis à Mrs Weasley de rentrer tôt, mentit-il. Il avait dit à Molly qu'il rentrerai pour dix-sept heure et il n'était même pas seize heure.

Ils leur dit au revoir et sorti. Mais, Narcissa sorti peu après.

- Harry, dit-elle

Il se retourna.

- Enfin, j'espère que je peux vous appeler par votre prénom Monsieur Potter.

- Bien sûre, j'attendrai juste que vous vous décidiez à le faire, dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti si précipitamment, je suis sorti pour vous laisser tranquille ?

- Il fallait que je vous parle. Bientôt, Sirius sortira de l'hôpital. J'aimerai lui organiser une fête. Une fête où il y aurai tout ces amis. Tout le monde serai heureux de le revoir, ils seraient surpris, lui aussi mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûre, il s'agit de votre parrain.

- Vous avez une idée du lieu ?

- Chez moi, répondit-elle.

- Le Manoir Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Hermione ne voudras jamais y remettre les pieds, elle a été torturée par votre sœur, là-bas et je suis pas sûr de vouloir y retourner moi aussi.

- Je sais bien. J'ai plusieurs domaine. Je pensais à une maison située sur la côté Sud anglaise, au bord de mer, ça serai plutôt jolie ?

- En effet, ça serai très bien.

- Vous acceptez de m'aidez ?

- Bien sûre. Par contre, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir garder le Sirius dans le secret. Mes amis insiste de plus en plus pour savoir où je m'en vais.

- Essayez de garder le secret le plus longtemps possible. Drago aussi commence à perdre patience. Je vous laisse rentrer Monsieur Potter, je vous contacterais par courrier.

Narcissa retourna auprès de Sirius et lui rentra chez les Weasley.

* * *

><p>Harry arriva au Terrier. Il pass un peu de temps avec Molly, puis il décida d'aller dans le jardin.<p>

Harry était allongé dans l'herbe, il regzrdait le ciel, songeur à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ça ne le gênait pas, Mrs Black était une bien meilleure personne que ce qu'elle montrait réellement. Alors, qu'il pensait à cela, un hibou vient se posait sur lui. Il se redressa et il détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou. Était-ce déjà Mrs Malefoy ? Cela faisait une heure qu'il était rentré, cela ne pouvait pas être elle. Il ouvrit la lettre afin de la lire.

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien au Terrier. J'ai pas eu le temps de vous écrire depuis la semaine dernière que l'on a terminé les travaux de Poudlard. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec ma petite sœur, enfin ma demi-sœur. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, vous allez pouvoir la rencontrer, c'est géniale, non ? Elle aussi veux vous voir ! Du haut de ses quatre ans, c'est déjà une petite fille très intelligente, tu sais ?_

_Donc, je t'écris pour vous inviter à passer une semaine à la maison et ensuite, je partirai avec Ginny, Ron et toi au Terrier. Ça pourrai être sympa, tu imagines Ginny et Ron dans le monde moldu ?_

_Je te laisse leur proposer et réponds moi vite._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione._

Harry était heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de son amie, il allait aussi connaître sa petite sœur dont elle ne pouvait pas vraiment parler à cause de la guerre et Harry ne comprenait pas puisqu'il s'agissait pour lui d'une adoption Moldu mais après tout peut-être pas. Mais, il voulait continuer d'aller voir Sirius. Il avait aussi un projet avec Mrs Malefoy et pour tout cela, il devrait s'absenter de chez Hermione. Ce qui lui vaudrait un tas de questions, répéter ses absences pendant une semaine ne seraient pas possible. Ensuite, il ne pouvait pas refuser car même si Ginny et Ron ne connaissaient rien au monde moldu, il était sûr qu'ils voudraient y aller. Alors, il se dit qu'il aviserait au fur-et-à-mesure.

Harry entra dans la maison, monta jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Celui-ci étai allongé sur son lit.

- Ron ! Viens, on va voir Ginny, j'ai à vous parler tous les deux.

Ron se leva brusquement, il pensait que son ami aller enfin tout leur raconter. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny. Ron frappa et sans attendre de réponse, il entra.

- Ron ! S'indignait sa sœur. Tu aurais au moins pu attendre que je vous dise d'entrer.

- Pas question ! Maugréa-t-il. Harry a enfin décidé de nous parler.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Ginny à l'adresse de Harry.

- J'ai à vous parler. Mais, pas de ce que Ron pensait que j'allais vous parler. Hermione m'a écrit. Elle nous invite à passer les huit prochains jours chez elle avant de nous rejoindre ici une semaine. Elle va enfin nous présenter sa sœur.

- C'est génial, dit Ginny. On va aller chez Mione, rencontrer sa petite sœur et on pourra même visiter le monde moldu.

- Ça me fait penser qu'elle nous a jamais dit comment s'appeler sa sœur ! Remarqua Ron.

- C'est vrai, dit Harry mais en y pensant elle a juste dit qu'elle avait une demi-soeur. Ses parents, on adoptait la petite fille quand l'occasion se présentait car ils avaient appris quelque années après sa naissance qu'ils ne pourraient pu avoir d'enfants.

- C'est pas grave. On va avoir tous les détails maintenant, dit Ginny. Je vais prévenir maman. Toi, dit-elle en désignant Harry, réponds à Hermione que l'on viendra chez elle à partir du 9 août comme ça quand on rentre, elle part avec nous.

Harry acquiesça, Ginny descendit et Ron l'accompagna. Tandis qu'Harry montait pour répondre à Hermione. Il écrit sa lettre, l'accrocha à la patte de Coqcigrue et lui demanda de la porter à Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione,<br>_

_Tout va bien au Terrier. J'espère que chez toi aussi. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta petite sœur et surtout de te revoir. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Je cite Ginny " C'est génial. On va aller chez Mione, rencontrer sa petite sœur et on pourra même visiter le monde moldu. "_

_Je voulais te dire que ça ne m'étonne pas que cette petite fille soit intelligente, il suffit de connaître sa sœur pour ne pas en douter._

_Au final, je voulais te dire que nous acceptons ta proposition. Nous viendrons le dimanche 9 août comme ça nous rentrerons tous les quatre au Terrier pour préparer la rentrée, ça te convient ?_

_J'allais oublié, j'accepte de venir mais il est fort probable, que je m'absente par moment._

_Bisous,_

_Harry._

Hermione venait de lire la lettre d'Harry, et se demandait pourquoi il devrait s'absenter mais décida qu'elle lui poserai la question quand elle le verrai. Ça devait avoir un rapport avec Dumbledore et Mrs Malefoy.

* * *

><p><em>Mrs Black,<br>_

_Je vous écris au sujet de la fête surprise. Vous deviez me contacter au moment venu, mais je me permets de le faire avant car j'ai un changement de programme. Je pars chez les Granger avec mes amis dimanche 9 août. J'y serai pendant huit jours. J'accepte toujours de vous aidée mais je voulais vous dire que cela sera plus compliquer, et je pourrais probablement moins rendre visite à Sirius._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Harry._

Harry avait déjà envoyé Coq et donc ne pouvais pas envoyer la lettre à Narcissa. Il se devait d'attendre ou bien se déplacer dans une poste hiboux. Il décida d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Il descendit à la cuisine prévenir Mrs Weasley ainsi que Ron et Ginny.

- Je vais à Pré-au-Lard pour envoyer une lettre, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demander à Coq ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je l'ai déjà envoyé à Hermione, répondit-il simplement.

Il sortit alors et avança vers la fin du domaine pour pouvoir transplaner.

* * *

><p>Mrs Black venait de lire la lettre qu'Harry lui avait écrit la veille. Elle se devait de lui répondre rapidement. S'ils pouvaient commencer à s'occuper de cette fête dans la semaine cela serait plus facile.<p>

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour votre futur indisponibilité. Si vous partez chez votre amie, je ne veux surtout pas prendre de votre temps. Cependant, il nous reste une semaine pour en préparer un maximum tous les deux._

_Je pensais dans un premier temps vous faire visiter le domaine en question. Puis, nous pourrions en même temps voir la liste des invités. Quand dites-vous ? Je pense que vous serez d'accord. Si vous l'êtes, rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, demain à 14 heure, devant chez Florian Fortarôme. Si vous ne pouvez pas demain, prevenez-moi, sinon il n'est pas utile de me répondre._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Narcissa._

Elle accrocha la lettre au hibou Grand Duc de Drago pour qu'il apporte la lettre à Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry reçu la lettre de Mrs Black dans l'après-midi. Il avait bien l'intention d'aider Narcissa et donc il irait demain la rejoindre sur le Chemin de traverse.<p>

Harry avait prévenu Mrs Weasley qu'il serait absent demain toute l'après-midi.

Le reste de cette après-midi passa très rapidement, il le passa avec Ginny et Ron. Il dîna tranquillement en compagnie des Weasley comme tous les soirs. Puis, se coucha beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, il parti sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était en avance, il lui restait un bon quart d'heure avant que Narcissa arrive. Il s'assit alors à une table chez le glacier pour l'attendre.

Narcissa venait de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quand elle arriva, Harry était installé à une table chez Florian Fortarôme. Elle alla le rejoindre.

- Monsieur Potter, dit Narcissa en s'avançant.

- Mrs Malefoy.

Harry se leva pour saluer Mrs Malefoy. Il lui tendit la main. Elle la serra et lui sourit

- Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir.

- Bien évidement. Mes journée sont libres, et je suis content de préparer cette soirée pour Sirius.

- Je n'en doute pas. Si ça ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerai que nous partions maintenant. Nous aurons le temps de voir un maximum de chose.

- Allons-y alors.

- Donnez-moi votre main.

Harry pris par la main Mrs Malefoy pour qu'elle puisse les faire transplaner devant son domaine en bord de mer dans le Kent.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand domaine. Devant eux, s'étalait une grande allée de galets qui les séparait d'une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée de la charmante demeure. Elle était en grosse brique et semblait posséder deux étages. Le domaine était vaste et l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin la mer.

- Nous pourrions organiser la réception dans le fond du domaine. Derrière la maison, il y a une grande piscine rectangulaire. Nous pouvons disposer les tables en demi-cercle au tour de la piscine, pour plus d'harmonie. Quand dites-vous ?

- Eh bien... Disons que... Je ne suis pas vraiment douer pour la présentation. Je peux vous aider pour la mise en place, la liste d'inviter mais pour le este je suis pas sur de vous être utile.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je pense que la disposition des tables ira. Que diriez-vous de visiter l'intérieur de la maison ?

- Oui, j'aimerai bien. Elle doit être très jolie. Elle est beaucoup plus lumineuse que le manoir.

Ils avancèrent vers l'entrée de la villa. Mrs Malefoy la déverrouilla à l'aide de sa baguette. Ils arriverents dans un grand hall clair. Les murs était d'un jaune miel. Devant eux au fond d'un couloir se dressait un somptueux escalier. Il y avait deux portes de chaque côté ainsi qu'une petite pièce au fond à côté de l'escalier qui devait être une salle de bain.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer la salle à manger.

Il acquiesça et entra par la première porte à gauche. Les murs de la pièce avaient été peints en vert absinthe, une teinte claire. Le sol était un parquet chêne clair. La pièce contenait une grande table entourée de dix chaise. Il y avait également un buffet bas accordé à la table, ainsi qu'une belle cheminée. Des tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs et des plantes occupaient certains espaces.

Elle lui fit visiter le salon. Il était décoré dans des teintes marrons et beiges. Il y avait une grande cheminée, des canapés et des fauteuils avec une table basse. Dans un coin, il y avait également un grand piano à queue noir. La pièce était sublime. Ils passèrent rapidement la bibliothèque et la cuisine, et elle lui indiqua seulement l'emplacement de la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Le premier étage était composé d'un petit salon, de la chambre de Drago, de sa chambre et d'une autre chambre qui contenait chacune une salle de bain personnelle. Narcissa ne montra pas sa propre chambre et celle de Drago. Elle se contenta de les désigner. Le dernier étage contenait trois chambre moins grande que celle de l'étage précédant, une bibliothèque et deux salles de bains.

Harry trouvait cette maison de vacances magnifique. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que le manoir Malefoy, mais elle était beaucoup plus chaleureuse.

- Allons nous installer dans la bibliothèque. Nous pourrons ainsi voir la liste des invités. Je m'occuperai du repas, de la décoration. Par compte, au moment de tout installer, j'aurai besoin de vous.

- Je vous aiderez, il vous suffira de me prévenir par lettre.

Ils redescendirent jusqu'à la grande bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée. Elle contenait de nombreuses étagères, un coin détente avec des canapés de cuir noir et une table basse près d'une cheminée et coin recherche où il y avait une grande table ronde et plusieurs chaises autour. Ils s'installèrent à la table. Mrs Malefoy fit apparaître des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre.

Harry attendait la liste provisoire des invités pour la fête en l'honneur de Sirius.

- J'ai une liste d'environ cinquante personnes en comptant Sirius, vous et moi, dit Narcissa. Je me suis permise d'ajouter quelque amis de Drago. Ils seront se tenir calme. Je préviendrai mon fils que je souhaite réellement que tout se déroule sans encombre.

- Je pense qu'il sera vous écouter. Il ne cessera juste de nous répéter dès qu'il sera à proximité de mes amis et moi, qu'il est chez lui et que nous devons lui obéir, rigola Harry

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien.

- Je vous fait confiance.

- Tenez, lisez pour voir si je n'ai oublié personne.

Elle lui tendit la liste, il la prit pour la lire

_Liste des personnes présentes pour la soirée:_

_- Potter Harry_

_- Black Narcissa et Malefoy Drago _

_- Black Sirius_

_- Tonks Andromeda et Lupin Teddy_

_- Weasley Arthur, Molly, George, Ronald et Ginny_

_- Weasley Bill et Fleur_

_- Weasley Charlie_

_- Weasley Percy_

_- Delacour Louis, Appoline et Gabrielle_

_- Lovegood Xenophilius et Luna_

_- Granger Jean, Mary, Hermione_

_- Londubat Jeanne et Neville_

_- Prewett Lysandra_

_- Schacklebot Kingsley_

_- Diggory Amos, Gentiane et Léanne_

_- Greengrass Demeter, Marianne, Daphnée et Astoria_

_- Parkinson Esmund, Ravenna et Pansy_

_- Zabini Aliénor et Blaise_

_- Nott Théodore_

_- Bulstrode Milicent_

_- Dumbledore Albus_

_- Dumbledore Abelforth_

_- MacGonagall Minerva_

_- Flitwick Filius_

_- Chourave Pomona_

_- Slughorn Horace_

_- Rubeus Hagrid_

_- Pomfresh Poppy_

_- Bibine Rolanda_

Lorsqu'il termina de la lire, il la rend à Narcissa.

- Vous approuvez ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai rien contre mais il manque une personne sur cette liste. Vous n'avez pas mentionné la petite sœur d'Hermione. Mais, c'est normal vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Ainsi que Mrs Figg.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une petite sœur. Je rajoute également Mrs Figg.

Ensuite, Narcissa se mît à noircir des parchemins à la recherche d'une formulation convenable pour le parchemin d'invitation. Puis, elle finit par se contenter de cette formulation.

_Monsieur, Madame,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous convié à une soirée dans la demeure des Black au bord de mer dans le Kent. Il s'agit d'une soirée organisée pour fêter la fin d'une guerre, de ce que nous avons fait pour redresser le monde sorcier. Il s'agit d'une fête surprise pour une personne cher. La présence de cette personne en surprendra et ravira plus d'un. La réception aura lieu le 29 août._

_Nous comptons fortement sur votre présence._

_PS: Veuillez adresser à l'un de nous une réponse afin que nous puissions faire parvenir des portoloins afin de se rendre sur place._

_Nos salutations,_

_Mrs N. Black et M H. Potter._

- Je pense que ça ira, dit Harry.

- Je crois aussi, dit Harry.

Ils se mirent à préparer vingt-neuf parchemin d'invitation, un pour les différents familles ainsi que Sirius. Puis, ils quittèrent la jolie villa des Blacks afin d'aller à Pré-au-Lard envoyer toutes les invitations. Une fois les invitations envoyées, Harry rentra au Terrier


	8. Réception surprise

**Réception surprise**

La semaine s'était écoulée bien rapidement depuis sa rencontre avec Mrs Black. Les lettres avaient étaient apportées le jour même à Pré-au-Lard pour être envoyée mais Narcissa avait demandé à ce qu'il parte seulement le 8 août pour qu'il arrive lorsqu'il serait chez Hermione.

Harry, Ginny et Ron avait fini de préparer leur valise pour se rendre chez Hermione.

- On y va comment ? En transplantant.

- Non, Hermione a demandé à ce que sa maison soit reliée au réseau des cheminées. Comme elle vit chez les Moldus, c'est plus pratique pour aller chez elle. Transplaner c'est bien mais on ne va pas transplaner dans sa maison, et elle vit dans un quartier fréquenté, ajouta Harry.

- Donc, on y va comme ça alors ?

- Oui, Ron, dit Ginny exaspérée par son frère long à la détente. Bon, on descend, Hermione va nous attendre.

Ils descendirent avec leur valise. Ils dirent au revoir à Monsieur et Madame Weasley, et avancèrent jusqu'à la cheminée. Harry pénétra dans l'âtre de la cheminée avec sa valise et prononça:

- Maison des Granger !

Il disparu de la maison des Weasley en un éclat de lumière verte. Ginny passa ensuite, puis Ron.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois dans le salon des Granger.

- Harry ! Ginny ! Ron ! Vous êtes arrivés. Je ne pensais pas que vous serez à l'heure, Ria Hermione.

- Je les ai pressé, dit Ginny. Je ne voulais pas être en retard.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Hermione s'avança finalement vers eux pour les enlacer chacun leur tour.

- On va monter vos valises jusqu'au chambre qui vous sont attribuées. Ensuite, je vous ferez visiter l'extérieur et l'intérieur de la maison.

- On ne peut pas dire bonjour à tes parents d'abord Hermione ? Demanda Harry. Ils nous accueillent dans leur maison, on pourrait les remercier au moins.

- On a beau être dimanche, mon père est dans son bureau, il s'occupe de la paperasse de son bureau. Ma mère s'occupe de prendre le bain de Lily.

- Donc, ta sœur s'appelle Lily ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui. Enfin c'est son deuxième prénom. Mais, nous l'appelons ainsi, c'est passe plus facilement dans le monde moldu.

- Dans le monde moldu ? Dit Ginny.

- Je vous explique après la visite.

Ils acquiescent.

Hermione commença alors par la visite du jardin. De dehors, on pouvait voir une grande maison accompagnée d'un vaste jardin. En effet, les parents d'Hermione gagnait bien leur vie et vivait donc aisément. A l'arrière de la maison, il y avait une terrasse ainsi qu'en piscine. Ils entrèrent ensuite par la porte du salon, composée d'une grande baie vitrée qui donnait accès à la terrasse. Le rez-de-chaussée comprenait un salon, une salle à mangée, la cuisine, une salle de bain, le grand Hall comprenant l'escalier ainsi que le bureau de Monsieur et Madame Granger. A l'étage, il y avait la chambre d'Hermione, la chambre de ses parents, la chambre de Lilly, trois chambres d'amis et deux salles de bain.

- Bon, dans ce couloir, il y a trois chambres d'amis. Je vous laisse en prendre une chacun et vous installer. Moi, je suis Ginny. Vous nous regnoignez dès que vous êtes installés.

Ils acquiescèrent.

Ginny et Hermione entrèrent dans la première chambre.

- Whaouh ! Hermione, cette chambre est magnifique.

- Je savais que celle-ci te plairait. C'est pour ça que je suis entrée dans celle-ci.

La chambre était composée d'un grand lit, d'une armoire, d'une commode et un grand miroir. De chaque côté du lit, il y avait une table de chevet. Quelque tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs. La chambre était peinte en parme et taupe.

Ginny posa sa valise sur son lit, l'ouvra, et rangea les hauts qu'elle avait apporté dans le premier tiroir de la commande, les pantalons et les shorts dans le second, et ses ensembles de sous-vêtements dans le troisième. Elle glissa quelque robes dans l'armoire.

- J'ai rangé mes vêtements, dit Ginny.

- Tu as pas l'impression d'avoir pris des vêtements pour un mois Ginny ? Demanda Hermione en rigolant pendant que Ginny sortait différents magazine qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet.

- Non, c'est juste que j'aime bien avoir du choix, dit-elle en fermant sa malle pour la glisser sous le lit.

- Je vois.

Au même moment, les garçons entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Hermione, nous sommes prêts à t'écouter.

- Je n'en doute pas. Commençons par le commencement. Lily est née le 26 août 1994. Lily est son deuxième prénom. Elle s'appelle en réalité Mélusine. À ma naissance, il y a eu des complications. Les médecins ont été clairs, ma mère, ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Cependant, il avait toujours voulu avoir un autre enfant, je vous l'avais déjà dit. Peu avant notre rentrée en quatrième année, Dumbledore est venu nous voir. Il a expliqué à mes parents qu'il savait qu'ils voulaient un autre enfant. Je lui ai demandé comment il savait et il m'a répondu qu'il nous avait entendu en parler. Il a donc dit à mes parents que s'ils le souhaitaient, ils allaient pouvoir élever une enfant. Elle allait bientôt naître. Je lui demandais pourquoi, elle ne resterait pas dans sa famille. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a donc expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas y rester, elle y serait en danger et plus précisément, elle en mourrai. Je lui ai demandé qui été les parents, connaissant le monde sorcier mieux que mes parents, je voulais en savoir plus. Il m'a répondu chaque chose en son temps Miss Granger, je ne peux vous dire qui sont ses parents. Pour sa sécurité, pour la votre et celle de vos amis. La petite restera dans votre famille de sa naissance jusqu'à ce que ses parents puissent la récupérer.

- Sacrée histoire, dit Ginny.

- Quel rapport avec nous ? Demanda Harry.

- À ce moment, je ne comprenais pas trop. C'était après l'évasion de Sirius, mais Dumbledore le savait innocent. Mais, c'était avant la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et donc avant l'attaque des Mangemorts, avant le retour de Voldemort. Je savais qu'il reviendrait un jour, mais je ne penserai pas que ça arriverai aussi vite.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ?

- Au départ, je ne voyais pas non plus. Quand Voldemort est réapparu, j'ai pensé que s'était de lui qu'il fallait la cacher. J'y crois toujours. Après, j'ai pensé qu'elle pouvait être le sujet d'une prophétie comme toi. Mais alors, je ne voyais pas en quoi cacher son existence à mes amis et à tout le monde, la protègerait, nous protégerait. Et ma dernière hypothèse, est qu'elle doit venir d'une grande famille de sorciers, partisans ou non de Voldemort. Si elle ne l'ai pas, elle devait être protégée pour lui épargner sa vie, vu qu'elle est jeune. Mais, à ce moment pourquoi Dumbledore a risqué de la confier à mes parents. Donc, j'ai pensé à une famille de mangemort mais la j'ai un autre problème, qu'elle est le danger pour elle, pour nous si on apprend qu'elle est dans ma famille. De plus, pourquoi cacher la fille d'un mangemort. Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait fait ça ? Mais, je reste persuadé qu'elle vient d'une grande famille de Sang-purs.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny.

- Ça me semble le plus logique. En plus, j'ai essayé de trouver des ressemblance entre Lily et certains Sang-purs.

- Tu en as trouvé ? Demanda Harry.

Elle hocha la tête avant de répondre.

- Oui. Elle a des points de ressemblance avec des élèves de Poudlard parfois minime. Des ressemblances également avec des sorciers de Sang-purs que l'on a rencontré. Mais, les plus ressemblants sont les moins probables.

- Tu penses à des familles en particulier ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, deux.

- Lesquelles ? Interrogea Harry.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, une petite tornade blonde entra dans la chambre et s'écria :

- Mione ! Tu aurais pu me présenter.

Harry, Ginny et Ron fixaient la petite fille au long cheveux blonds bouclés.

- Lily, on n'entre pas dans la chambre de quelqu'un sans frapper, gronda Hermione

- Mais, Mione, tu devais me présenter tes amis, répondit tristement la fillette.

- Elle a du caractère, dit Ginny. Je suis contente de te rencontrer Lily. Je m'appelle Ginny. Lui, c'est mon frère Ron et la c'est Harry.

- Enchantée Ginny, dit Lily. Bonjour Harry. Bonjour Ron. Je suis contente de tous vous connaître, dit-elle en sautillant.

Harry et Ron dirent bonjour à la jeune fille, puis Hermione lui demanda de retournait jouer.

- Mione, dit Harry. A quelles familles penses-tu ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je pense aux Malefoy. Elle a les cheveux de Mrs Malefoy et elle a les yeux de la même couleur que Drago, d'un bleu étrangement gris. En plus, quand elle fait un caprice, ils s'assombrissent. Mais, je pense aussi aux Black, elle a des ressemblances frappantes avec Andromeda Tonks. Les boucles des cheveux, et d'autres traits que vous pouvez voir par vous même. Mais, pourquoi les Malefoy abandonnerai leur enfant. Mrs Malefoy n'est pas de ce genre, j'en suis sûre.

- Mrs Malefoy ou non, chez les Malefoy, il n'y a généralement qu'un seul héritier et un garçon. Donc, une fille n'a aucun intérêt, ajouta Ron.

- Mrs Black, corrigea Harry. Ce qui lui valu des regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

- Harry, pourquoi reprends-tu le nom ? Demanda Hermione.

Il soupira.

- Elle a obtenu le divorce sans avoir besoin de l'accord de Lucius. Andromeda a demandait a Kingsley une procédure de divorce spéciale.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard, puis Ginny parla.

- Harry, je ne sais pas comment as-tu su pour le divorce mais avant que tu nous le dises, je vais vous dire ce que j'ai appris pendant les travaux de Poudlard. J'ai vu Narcissa pleurait. Dans notre équipe, on l'a tous vu craqué. Mrs Prewett l'a fait sortir de la salle où nous étions. Elles sont amies. Elles étaient à l'école ensemble, à Serpentard de la même année. Quand Mrs Prewett lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle a répondu que rien allait. La guerre était finie mais sa vie était gâchée, qu'elle enviait notre famille pour les liens qui nous unissaient. Elle se sentait brisée, sa famille l'était, l'homme qu'elle aimait, était mort. Bref, sa vie tournait au cauchemar. On avait tous écoutés, bien que l'on aurait pas du, mais plus elle se confiait, plus elle paraissait effondrait. Mrs Prewett, lui a alors dit qu'elle la comprenait, puis elle lui a dit que Lucius n'était pas mort, qu'un jour peut-être, il sortirai d'Azkaban.

Harry ne pu s'en empêcher.

- Elle n'aimait pas Lucius. Elle a été contrainte de l'épouser.

Ginny et Hermione comprirent qu'elle n'était pas les seules à avoir quelque secrets bien que Ginny savait qu'Harry leur cachait des choses. Ron etait stupéfait qu'Harry sache pas mal de choses au sujet de Mrs Malefoy.

- Harry, comment sais-tu tout ça ? Ça a un rapport avec votre conversation avec Dumbledore ? Demanda Ron.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit-il simplement.

- Bon, puisque tu ne veux rien dire, Ginny continue car, moi, je ne sais pas grand chose.

- lorsque Mrs Prewett a parlé de Lucius Narcissa s'est emportée et a dit qu'elle espérait qu'il meurt en prison, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimée et elle a dit à Mrs Prewett que cela elle le savait de toute façon. J'ai donc compris que Mrs Malefoy... Mrs Black se reprit-elle en voyant le regard que lui lançait Harry, aimait quelqu'un d'autres lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle l'a confirmé. Lucius et Bellatrix ont tout fait pour que la mère de Drago épouse Lucius. Elle a même tué, l'homme en question. Elle a dit qu'elle aimait cette homme et qu'elle l'aimerai toujours. En plus, Lucius ne voulait l'épouser que pour une seule chose, qu'elle donne naissance à un héritier. Après qu'elle soit tombée enceinte de Drago, il ne l'a plus touché mais il est allée voir ailleurs. J'ai appris tout ça, parce qu'elle s'est confiée ensuite à Mrs Tonks.

- Une chose est sûre qui aurait pensé que quelqu'un de riche comme elle nous enviée, dit Ron.

- L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur Ron, dit Hermione. Harry, tu sais qui est cet homme n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne dirai rien Hermione, chaque chose en sont temps.

Hermione le frappa au bras pour ne pas vouloir y répondre. Puis, ils descendirent pour dire bonjour aux parents d'Hermione et pour le déjeuner qui allait être servi.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lily, Mary et Jean - les parents d'Hermione - déjeunaient lorsqu'un hibou se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et hulula. Hermione se leva et pris la lettre. Elle était surprise. L'enveloppe ne contenait aucun sceau particulier et était adressée à ses parents.<p>

- Maman, papa, elle vous est adressée. Hermione donna la lettre à son père qui était le plus proche de lui.

Son père lût la lettre puis sourit à Harry.

- Hermione, cette lettre nous est tous adressé. Tiens, lis là.

Hermione pris la lettre et la lût à voix haute pour sa mère et sa sœur, même si cette dernière n'avait que quatre ans, elle s'intéressait aux conversations des grands.

_Monsieur, Madame, Mesdemoiselles,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous convié à une soirée dans la demeure des Black au bord de mer dans le Kent. Il s'agit d'une soirée organisée pour fêter la fin d'une guerre, de ce que nous avons fait pour redresser le monde sorcier. Il s'agit d'une fête surprise pour une personne chère. La présence de cette personne en surprendra et ravira plus d'un. La réception aura lieu le 29 août._

_Nous comptons fortement sur votre présence._

_PS: Veuillez adresser à l'un de nous une réponse afin que nous puissions faire parvenir des portoloins afin de se rendre sur place._

_Nos salutations,_

_Mrs N. Black et M H. Potter._

- Harry Potter ! Gronda Ginny. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? A chaque fois que tu disparais, c'est pour rejoindre Mrs Malefoy ?

- Mrs Black, Ginny ! Et non, ce n'était pas elle a l'exception du jour où je me suis absenté après le déjeuner jusqu'au dîner. Cependant, je la croise quasi tout le temps lors de mes absences.

- Qui est-ce que tu vois alors ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Harry et Ginny ressortait ensemble maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus là. Ginny était très amoureuse d'Harry, et lui aussi mais cela énervait beaucoup Ginny qu'il ne lui confit pas pourquoi il s'absente. Mais, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas vexée, c'est que Ton et Hermione ne savait pas non plus.

- Harry, ça a un rapport avec Dumbledore ? Leur voyage à Washington avec Kingsley, votre discussion dans son bureau avec Mrs Black. La surprise, la personne chère, c'est l'homme que Narcissa aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Hermione.

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- En quoi cette homme te concerne Harry ? Demande Ron. Qui est-il bon sang ?

- Je ne dirais pas son nom. Si vous savez qui il est, je confirmerai mais sinon, je ne dirai rien.

Alors, Hermione réfléchi quelque minutes. Elle avait une idée. Les autres avaient repris leur déjeuner mais Hermione ne pouvait pas, ses pensées ne demandaient qu'à être prononcées.

- C'est Sirius.

Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard ne comprenant rien à ce qu'Hermione essayait de dire.

- Harry, c'est Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme que Narcissa aimait, c'était lui. C'est Bellatrix qui l'a tué, on l'a tous vu faire. C'est de lui que le professeur Dumbledore vous a parlé. C'est pour Sirius que Mrs Black s'est effondrée devant vous Ginny. Harry, j'en suis sûre.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Il est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Tout le monde la regardait. Ginny et Ron se disaient qu'il n'y a qu'Hermione pour trouvait la réponse à une lettre, aux absences d'Harry et à la tristesse de Narcissa Black en quelque réflexion mais là, sa réponse était absurde. Pourtant, ...

- Oui, Hermione. Il est en vie.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Ginny et Ron.

- C'est pas possible Harry, on l'a vu recevoir le sortilège, osa dire Ginny.

- Oui, et moi, je l'ai vu en vie. Hier encore d'ailleurs, assis sur son lit d'hôpital avec Mrs Black dans ses bras, répondit-il agacé que Ron et Ginny ose dire que ce n'était pas possible.

- C'est possible après tout, dit Hermione. Harry a bien reçu ce sortilège deux fois.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose Hermione, explica Harry. Il n'a pas reçu le sortilège. Il est passée à travers la drôle d'arche du département du Ministère. Je ne peux vous expliquer son fonctionnement car si Sirius n'avait pas été mon parrain, je n'aurai pas eu le droit à l'explication mais je peux vous dire que cette arche est là pour protéger le ministère mais que grâce à elle, il est envie, bientôt en parfaite santé et c'est le plus important.

- Quelle histoire ! Dirent-ils tous en même temps à l'exception de Lily qui jouait avec les légumes de son assiette.

- Harry, c'est formidable, tu vas pouvoir vivre avec lui, le temps de vivre ta propre vie.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Dit Ron qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son meilleur ami.

- Il va vivre au 12, square Grimmaurd, la maison qu'il m'a laissé dans son testament. Je lui ai tout rendu. Dumbledore m'avait même donné la clef du coffre fort des Black. Je lui ai tout rendu mais il ne voulait pas. Il a alors demandé à ce qu'un doublé des clefs de son coffre soit fait. Narcissa s'en est occupée. J'ai accès à son coffre et au mien. Je pense qu'il ne va pas rester au 12, square Grimmaurd très longtemps. Ils vont profiter du reste de leur vie ensemble avec Narcissa et probablement avoir un enfant, leur famille.

- Ils ont déjà une famille Harry, dit Monsieur Granger. Hermione fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas son père. Il vivra avec cette femme. Probablement. Mais, vous êtes son filleul et cette femme, elle a un fils, je crois ? Vous parlez bien de cette femme à l'affreux mari ?

- En effet, c'est elle papa, dit Hermione. Mais, je comprends Harry. Il n'a juste pas envie de vivre avec Drago.

- Ça c'est sûr. C'est pour ça que je ne pense pas vivre avec lui. Il est évident qu'il se marieront. Bien plus rapidement que nous le pensions.

Ils finirent de déjeuner. Les Granger avaient accepté l'invitation. Harry devait alors prévenir Mrs Malefoy pour un portoloin. Il avait aussi dit à Ginny et à Ron que leurs parents et leurs frères avaient reçu une invitation également mais qu'il y aurait probablement leur camarade de Serpentard de présent à cette soirée car Mrs Black ne voulait pas que Drago soit mis à l'écart.

* * *

><p><em>Mrs Black,<em>

_Je vous écris pour vous dire qu'il faudra un portoloin pour les Granger qui ont accepté l'invitation._

_Ginny, Hermione et Ron se sont posés beaucoup de question et à cause de la vivacité d'esprit d'Hermione, il n'y a plus réellement de surprise pour eux. Ginny savait que vous aimiez quelqu'un d'autres, l'a dit à Hermione, de plus avec l'invitation et la discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore, il lui a fallu très peu de temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Je leur ai donc confirmé._

_Pour la soirée, n'hésitez pas à me contacter lorsque vous aurez besoin de moi._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Harry._

Narcissa venait de lire la lettre d'Harry, elle devait donc ajouter un portoloin à la liste. L'invitation qu'elle avait envoyé au manoir pour son fils venait d'arriver ce matin, elle savait que Drago s'énerverait lorsqu'il la lira.

Il était encore tôt, Drago venait de terminer de se préparait pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il descendit les marchés, se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Sa mère était installée à la table. Elle l'attendait tous les matins pour le petit déjeuner sauf si elle devait s'absenter. Drago s'avança pour lui dire bonjour et l'embrasser, puis alla s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Mère ? Qu'est-ce que cette lettre ?

- Ouvre-la.

Drago ouvrit l'enveloppe, il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il lirait. C'est pourquoi, il la lu à voix haute.

_Monsieur,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous convié à une soirée dans la demeure des Black au bord de mer dans le Kent. Il s'agit d'une soirée organisée pour fêter la fin d'une guerre, de ce que nous avons fait pour redresser le monde sorcier. Il s'agit d'une fête surprise pour une personne cher. La présence de cette personne en surprendra et ravira plus d'un._

_Nous comptons fortement sur votre présence._

_Nos salutations,_

_Mrs N. Black et M H. Potter._

Il regarda sa mère, il cherchait une trace d'une quelconque plaisanterie. Qu'est-ce que sa mère préparer avec Potter.

- Mère, c'est une plaisanterie ? Vous vous absentez sans cesse. Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir où vous allez et j'apprends par lettre que vous êtes avec Potter durant vos absences ! S'emporta Drago. Tout ça dans une invitation.

- Je n'étais pas avec Monsieur Potter à chacune de mes absences. J'y étais qu'à une seule d'entre elles même si les autres fois, je l'ai souvent croisé.

- Admettons. Où allez-vous alors ? Qui est la mystérieuse personne qui t'es chère ?

- Tu veux la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Mère. Je ne suis plus un gamin, j'ai le le droit de savoir.

- Elle ne va pas te plaire. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je vivais au 12, square Grimmaurd, à Londres. Nous vivions là-bas, Andromeda, Bellatrix et moi, nos parents. On y vivait avec mon oncle et ma tante et nos cousins Sirius et Regulus. C'était une très grande maison. Mais, la famille Black a toujours approuvé les idées du sang et par conséquent le Seigneur des ténèbres. Donc, ce n'était pas bien vu de pensée autrement, d'avoir des amis autres que des Sangs-pur et d'aller dans une autre maison que Serpentard. D'ailleurs, je voulais aller à Serdaigle mais j'ai eu peur lorsque ma sœur s'est fait punir pour aller à Gryffondor donc j'ai prié pour aller à Serpentard. Mais avant tout, en grandissant, je me suis toujours très bien entendu avec mon cousin Sirius.

- Il a été à Gryffondor, non ? C'est le parrain de Potter, je crois ?

- Oui, il était à Gryffondor et c'est bien son parrain. On s'entendait très bien, nos parents voulaient nous mariés lorsque Sirius sortirai de l'école. On a grandi, je suis allée à l'école, il y ai entrée deux ans après moi, on a continué à très bien s'entendre, mais on est tombé amoureux l'uns de l'autres.

- Ça n'a pas plus à tout le monde, je suppose ?

- En effet. Bella et ton père n'approuvait pas. Lucius voulait sortir avec moi et ma sœur n'avait jamais porté Sirius dans son cœur, encore moins après être aller à Gryffondor. Un jour, une de mes amis, Lysandra Prewett, à l'époque, elle s'appelait Greengrass, a surpris une conversation entre ton père et Bella. Elle lui faisait la promesse que jamais je me marierai avec Sirius.

- Elle a réussi, je suppose vu que je suis un Malefoy et non un Black.

- Elle a décidé de jouer des relations de Sirius. Elle a dit à mon oncle et à ma tante que Sirius était ami avec une née-moldue. Ça n'a pas plus à mon oncle et à ma tante. Ils ont dit à Sirius, qu'il ne me méritait pas, et on dit à mes parents que je devrais épouser un homme digne de moi. Suite à ça, quand Sirius à eu seize ans, il a fuit de chez ses parents en apprenant que je devais épouser ton père. Il a été vivre chez les Potter et ma tante la déshéritée. C'est ironique puisqu'il a finalement récupéré toute la fortune des Black.

- Il a ? Mais il est mort, mère.

- On le croyait mort. C'est pour ça que le professeur Dumbledore voulait nous voir, pour nous expliquer qu'il était en vie. Quand je m'absente, je suis avec lui à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Vous l'aimez encore ?

- Je n'ai aimé que lui mon Chéri. Toutes les années auprès de ton père était pour faire bonne figure. Il ne voyait en moi que la femme idéale pour lui donner un héritier. Je suis tombée enceinte, il m'a délaissé et il est allé voir ailleurs. Mais, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie Drago, n'en doute jamais.

- Mère, pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais parlé de tout ça avant. Pour père, pour Sirius ?

- Ça n'aurai rien changé, je devais te protéger de lui, de tout ces monstres.

- Mère, vous savez pendant vos absences, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Vous avez repris le nom de vos parents. Moi, je veux porter votre nom. Je suis allé au ministère pour en faire une requête. La procédure est en cours.

- Drago, tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Si mère, j'ai longtemps souffert. Je n'étais jamais assez bien pour lui, il ne m'a jamais montré d'amour, j'ai une affreuse marque sur mon bras par sa faute alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais porter son nom pour lui...

Narcissa se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de son fils, et le pris dans ses bras. Il avait peut-être dix-huit ans. Mais, seule sa mère comprenait la peine qu'il ressentait vraiment.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mardi 10 août 1998<span>**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron passèrent leur après-midi au bord de la piscine. En fin d'après-midi, la petite Lily les avait rejoint.

Alors qu'il sortait de la piscine, un hibou Grand Duc apporta une lettre. Il s'agissait du hibou des Malefoy. La lettre était adressé à Harry. Harry la prit pour la lire.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Je vous contacte pour vous prévenir que tout les invités ont répondu présent à l'exception de Monsieur Weasley Percy, il sera en déplacement. Je voulais également vous demander votre aide pour installer les tables les chaises et le reste. Nous mettrons tout en place le 27 comme ça, cela sera près quelque jours avant._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos amis, il a fallu que j'explique tout à Drago._

_J'oubliais, Sirius sort de l'hôpital samedi. Pour le moment, il a décidé de vivre au 12, square Grimmaurd._

_Passez de bonne vacance,_

_Mrs Black._

- C'est Narcissa. Elle requiert mon aide le 27, Malefoy est au courant pour Sirius et Sirius sort de l'hôpital Samedi.

- Au moins une bonne nouvelle, dit Ginny.

Puis, ils finirent de se sécher. Hermione s'occupa de Lily et rentrèrent.

* * *

><p>Le séjour chez Hermione était fini. Hermione était également repartie de chez les Weasley. Sirius était enfin sorti de Sainte-Mangouste, la fête approchait et il n'était pas au courant. Narcissa avait envoyé tous les portoloin que lui avait préparé le professeur Dumbledore. Les Grangers avait fêté les quatre ans de Lily. Harry et Narcissa avaient préparé la villa des Black. Les gens arriverai pour 18 heure.<p>

Harry et Narcissa avaient décidé d'aller chercher ensemble Sirius.

Il était 17 heure, Narcissa s'était préparée avant, Harry également. Il était chez Sirius. Sirius trouvait bizarre que son filleul porte un costume mais n'était pas étonné de voir Narcissa vêtue élégamment.

- Sirius, je t'avais dit de te préparer. Nous mangeons au restaurant, dit Narcissa qui semblait légèrement agacé.

- Je suis prêt. Je ne vais pas porter de costume. Je ne me marie pas et nous n'assistons pas à une cérémonie. Donc, ma tenue suffira.

Sirius portait un pantalon noir qui lui allait très bien accompagné d'une chemise grise qui s'accordait au gris de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas boutonné les deux plus haut boutons pour un effet plus négligé, ce qui lui allait très bien. Il avait également décidé en sortant de l'hôpital qu'il continuerait de portait ses cheveux longs.

- Bon admettons. Ça te va bien. Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-elle. Sinon, nous serons en retard.

Harry regardait cette échange. Ça l'amusait de voir Narcissa menait son parrain par la baguette. Il lui cédait tout. Si elle avait insisté, il porterait un costume.

- En retard ? Questionna-t-il.

- J'ai réservé ! Râla-t-elle.

- Allons-y alors. Je suis prêt. On va où ?

- C'est une surprise ! Répondirent Narcissa et Harry en parfaite synchronie.

Il attrapa la main de Narcissa pour qu'elle les fasse transplaner une fois à l'extérieur. Harry transplana seul car il connaît maintenant l'emplacement. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du domaine.

- Vous vous êtes trompés. Nous sommes dans l'une des nombreuses maisons des Black ! Je la reconnais.

- Non, c'est ici qu'on mange ! Répondit Narcissa. Mais toi, tu vas aller dans ma chambre pour le moment.

- Quoi ? Cissy, à quoi tu joues là ?

- Sirius, j'ai enfin nous avons fait ça avec Harry. C'est censée être une surprise. Mais bon, j'ai invité les Weasley, Meda et son petit-fil, les Grangers, les Diggory, les Delacour, Mrs Prewett, Albus et Abelforth Dumbledore, d'autres professeurs, certaines familles qui font plus parti de mon entourage et des amis de mon fils pour pas qu'il se sente mis à l'écart. Mais, personne ou presque ne sait que tu es là.

- Ça fera plaisir à tout le monde de te revoir, dit Harry.

- J'accepte mais je ne joue pas à cachecache avec les invités. J'attends à l'intérieur, dès qu'ils sont là, vous vous débrouillez car moi je sors.

- Tu leur laisse le temps de prendre une coupe de Champagne ou un autre verre, s'il te plait.

- Oui Cissy.

Elle sourit, puis il l'embrassa, et il parti à l'intérieur de la grande demeure.

Peu de temps après, les invités arrivèrent. Harry et Narcissa les guidèrent vers le lieu de la réception. A la droite de la piscine, à une dizaine de mètres, avait été installé trois tables rectangulaires mis en "u" pouvant accueillir chacune quinze personnes sur les tables opposées, quatorze sur la table centrale du "u" et six personnes sur la table ronde placée à l'intérieur des autres tables. Un peu plus loin avait été placé des tables avec divers apéritifs. Les nappes recouvrant les tables était grises claires, de nombreuses bougies avaient été placés un peu partout. La première table était destinée à Milicent, Gabrielle, Léanne, Hermione, Astoria, Daphnée, Neville, Luna, Drago, Théodore, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Blaise. La deuxième face à la table ronde était pour les professeurs Bibine, Chourave, Flitwick, MacGonagall, le frère du professeur Dumbledore, les Delacour, les Diggory, les Greengrass, les Parkinson et Mrs Zabini. La troisième table était pour Mrs Figg, les Granger, Mrs Londubat, Monsieur Lovegood, Mrs Pomfresh, Hagrid, le professeur Slughorn, et les Weasley. La table ronde au centre était pour Narcissa, Sirius, Lysandra, Andromeda, le professeur Dumbledore et Kingsley.

Mrs Black avait engagé des serveurs pour l'occasion. Tout le monde était là, à attendre qu'Harry ou Narcissa leur dise qui est la mystérieuse personne.

Andromeda alla rejoindre Narcissa avec Teddy dans ses bras.

- Cissy, je sais pas ce que vous mijoter avec Harry mais les gens sont curieux.

- Meda, la surprise est de taille. Tu ne seras pas déçue, crois-moi !

- Je te fait confiance. Où est Harry ?

- Il est à l'intérieur avec notre invité surprise.

- Bon et bien annonce-nous cette surprise.

Narcissa acquiesça et monta les marches de la terrasse afin que tous les invités puissent la voir et également s'approcher de l'entrée du salon. Elle regarda ses invités, tous avaient vu qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler.

- Bonjour Messieurs, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles ! Je vous ai fait venir dans un premier temps car nous nous devons de fêter dignement la fin du Lord Noir. Ensuite, chacun de nous mérite cette soirée pour ce qu'il a fait pour aider le monde sorcier. Et enfin, nous sommes tous là pour accueillir quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup. Une personne que tout le monde a cru morte, tuée par sœur Bellatrix. Mais, il est en vie grâce aux secrets du département des Mystères. Je vous demande d'accueillir Sirius Black.

Il sorti sur la terrasse accompagnée d'Harry. Il fut acclamer par tout le monde même ceux avec qui il n'avait aucune affinité, même Drago l'acclama, pour l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère. Beaucoup venait le saluer, d'autres n'oser pas. Puis la soirée repris.

* * *

><p>La petite Lily se retrouvait entouré de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses parents lui avait expliqué qu'il allait fêter les retrouvailles du parrain de Harry disparu. Lily y voyait l'occasion de rencontrer des sorciers qui peut-être ressembleront à sa vrai famille. Lily savait que Mary et Jean Granger était ses parents le temps de la protéger, qu'un jour, elle devrait partir vivre avec ses vrais parents. Cela ne l'attristait pas, non, contrairement aux autres enfants de son âge qui l'aurait été, Lily était plutôt curieuse de les connaître.<p>

Lily vit alors un garçon de l'âge de sa sœur, il était blond. Il était installé à l'écart au fond du jardin sur une balançoire. Elle décida d'aller le voir, juste parce qu'il était blond. Blond comme elle.

- Bonjour, dit Lily en arrivant à côté de lui.

Drago ne l'avait pas entendu arrivait. Il se redressa. Il la regarda, il aurait voulu lui dire de partir, qu'il voulait être seule mais elle était très petite et il ne voulait pas la rendre triste. En plus, cette petite l'intriguée.

- Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant.

- Je m'appelle Mélusine. Mélusine mais on m'appelle Lily. C'est mon deuxième prénom, dit-elle de sa voix de petite fille. Et toi, tu t'appelle comment ?

- Je m'appelle Drago, Drago Malefoy. Mais, un jour je m'appellerai Drago Black.

- Tu vas te marier ? Questionna-t-elle curieuse.

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Je porte le nom de mon père mais c'est un méchant monsieur alors j'ai demandé à un monsieur qui s'occupe des choses importantes pour pouvoir porter le nom de ma maman, répondit-il attendri par la fillette. Et toi, qui sont tes parents ? Quel est ton nom jeune demoiselle ?

Elle le regarda, puis lui sourit avant de répondre.

- Je sais pas.

- Tu es bien venu avec tes parents. Tu n'es pas là toute seule.

Drago ne savait pas avec qui était venu Lily, avant ce moment de la soirée, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il n'avait prêté attention qu'à ses amis. Maintenant, il regrettait un peu parce que la réponse de la petite fille lui indiquait qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de ses parents.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Lily l'observait.

- On a les même cheveux. Enfin, la même couleur, tu as vu ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as de jolies cheveux blond, et de belles boucles. Ta maman a des cheveux blonds ? Demanda Drago.

- Je sais pas, répondit-elle en essayant de monter sur un des sièges de la balançoire à côté de Drago.

Il se leva du sien pour aider Lily à monter. Puis, se réinstalla sur le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ta maman ?

- Rien.

- De ton papa alors ?

- Rien.

- Tu es venu avec ta famille pourtant. Tu n'as pas pu venir seule.

- En faites, je suis venue avec mes tuteurs. Je crois que c'est comme ça que l'on dit. Il hocha la tête. Je ne connais pas ma maman et mon papa. Ils ont demandé au professeur Dumbledore de me protéger quand j'étais bébé.

- Et, il t'a placé dans une famille ?

- Oui. Mes parents adoptifs sont très gentils mais ils ne me ressemblent pas. J'aimerai connaître ma vraie maman et mon papa. Mione, elle a dit que je ressemblais à des gens qu'elle connaissait mais elle veut pas me présenter. Elle a dit que lorsqu'il sera temps que je vive avec eux. Monsieur Dumbledore viendra me chercher.

Drago se demandait qui était Mione. Il n'avait pas fait le lien avec Hermione.

- Qui est Mione ?

- C'est ma sœur, enfin ma sœur adoptif. Elle est jolie mais elle me ressemblent pas. Elle a juste des boucles dans les cheveux comme moi. Mais avant, elle avait les cheveux touffus. Elle est très intelligente, tu sais.

- Les cheveux touffus et intelligente ? Ta sœur, c'est Miss-je-sais-tout ?

- C'est pas gentil de dire ça ! Gronda Lily avec sa voix d'enfant. Elle s'appelle Hermione. C'est jolie, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Alors, c'est bien elle ta sœur ! Je savais pas qu'elle avait une petite sœur.

- Personne ne savait. Je devais être protégée. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Elle changea de conversation pour lui redemander : C'est jolie Hermione ?

- Oui, c'est jolie. Il avait répondu sans réfléchir parce que même s'il n'appréciait pas Granger, elle avait un jolie prénom. En plus, il ne voulait pas vexer la petite fille. Je te ramène à ta sœur, tu viens ?

- C'est ton amie ?

- Pas vraiment, mais viens !

Elle attrapa la main de Drago. Il fut surpris de son geste mais ne la repoussa pas. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'Hermione, il ne pu s'empêcher de la provoquer.

- Granger ! Tu pourrais surveiller ta petite sœur !

Hermione se retourna et vit sa sœur donner la main à Drago. Elle était choquée. Pas par leur proximité mais simplement parce que n'importe qui les voyant comme ça dirait qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille avec son frère. Alors, elle mît quelque minutes à réagir.

- Hermione, dit Lily en continuant de tenir Drago.

- Oui, Lily.

Ginny qui était avec Hermione regardait le petit groupe. Elle pensait qu'Hermione avait raison. La petite fille était probablement la fille de Narcissa.

- Bah tu sais quoi ? Drago, il a été méchant avec toi. Il t'a appelé Miss-je-sais-tout alors je l'ai grondé. Drago et Ginny souriaient à cette remarque alors qu'Hermione semblait énervé à partir du moment où Lily a dit qu'il était méchant. Et puis, après il a dit...

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir que Drago la coupa.

- Chut, Mélusine. C'est un secret. Il ne voulait pas que Granger sache qu'il trouvait beau son prénom. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il appréciait quoi que ce soit d'elle.

- Malefoy, laisse ma sœur tranquille et appelle la Lily comme tout le monde.

- Elle s'est présentée comme s'appelant Mélusine.

- Monsieur Drago, je ne veux pas vous blesser mais je ne considère pas ça comme un secret. Mione, Drago, il a dit que tu avais un jolie prénom, dit-elle en souriant à Hermione puis elle tira la langue à Drago.

Drago n'en revenait pas. La petite fille avait refusé de l'écouter.

- Petite Serpentarde, rigola Ginny.

- Tu crois que sa sera ma maison ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Mione dit qu'il y a beaucoup de méchant là-bas. Elle a dit qu'il y a juste une fille qu'elle trouve différente Ginny. Elle s'appelle Astoria, je crois.

Drago s'accroupi à côté d'elle.

- Moi, je suis à Serpentard. Tu me trouves méchant ? Et je vais te dire un secret. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille: Astoria est différente car elle n'aurait pas du être aller dans cette maison mais qu'elle était très gentille.

- C'est vrai ? Il hocha la tête pour lui confirmer. Moi, je ne te trouve pas méchant. C'est Mione et c'est amis qui pensent ça.

- Lily, les Serpentard sont pas réellement méchant, ils sont ambitieux et pour réussir, ils sont prêts à tout. C'est pour ça, qu'ils finissent souvent partisans du Mal. Mais, moi aussi je vais te confier un secret.

- Un secret ?

- Oui. Tu sais Lily, je crois que ta maman était à Serpentard.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ma puce.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Lily, puis Hermione. Ginny regardait en direction de Mrs Black et Sirius. Drago l'avait remarqué. C'est là qu'il compris où Hermione voulait en venir.

- Granger ! Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Quoi Malefoy ?

Il s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille pour que Lily n'entende pas.

- Ces parents ? Tu penses vraiment savoir qui ils sont.

Elle se recula le regarda, puis elle fit de même.

- Il n'y a aucun doute et si tu me le demandes c'est que tu as compris. De plus, si quelqu'un t'avais vu lui donné la main, il aurait pensé qu'elle était ta sœur. Il n'y a aucun doute.


	9. Je m'appelle Mélusine, Mélusine Black !

**Je m'appelle Mélusine, Mélusine Black !**

La soirée s'était terminée vers 2 heures du matin. Narcissa avait proposé aux Granger de rester pour qu'Hermione n'est pas à faire transplaner ses parents et sa sœur. Sirius était resté également, ainsi que Andromeda et Teddy car le petit garçon dormait déjà depuis longtemps. Mrs Black avait également proposé à Lysandra de dormir dans l'une des chambres et elle avait accepté. Drago avait invité Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Milicent, Astoria et Daphnée à rester mais les sœurs Greengrass avaient dû rentrer avec leur parents.

Ainsi, Drago partageait sa chambre avec ses quatre amis qui étaient restés. Tinky avait installé quatre lits de camps. Harry et Hermione partageaient la dernière chambre du premier étage. Tinky avait voulu leur installer un second lit mais Hermione avait refusé en disant qu'il y avait assez de place dans ce lit gigantesque. En réalité, elle ne voulait surtout pas donner de travail supplémentaire à l'elfe de maison. Les Grangers étaient installés au deuxième étage. Tinky avait ajouté un lit pour Lily. Andromeda et Lysandra occupaient les autres chambres.

Lily dormait depuis un moment avant que tout le monde se décidé de monter dormir. Les derniers occupants avaient bu un thé à la camomille avant de se décidé à aller dormir.

Drago pensait à la petite Mélusine qu'il avait rencontré dans la soirée. Il avait découvert qu'on l'appelait Lily car elle vivait dans le monde moldu, qu'elle était la sœur adoptive d'Hermione Granger mais quand réalité elle était issue de grandes familles sorcières. Granger lui avait fait comprendre, du moins le regard de Weasley fille et la confirmation de la Miss je-sais-tout, m'a fait comprendre qu'elle était probablement ma sœur. A vrai dire, j'avais continué d'observer la fille et elle me ressemblait tellement. Alors, une question me trottait dans la tête. Pourquoi mes parents me l'aurai caché ? Pourquoi vivait-elle chez les Moldus alors que mon père les détestait ? Pourquoi ma mère aurait fait ça, elle n'aurait jamais abandonné son enfant. Il fallait que je lui demande.

- Mère, dit Drago

Les derniers invités regardaient Drago.

- Oui, Drago.

- Puis-je vous parler ? C'est important.

Narcissa hésita. Il lui restait des invités. Certes, parmi eux, il y avait sa sœur, sa meilleure amie et l'homme qu'elle aimait mais il y avait les Granger, elle ne pouvait pas s'absenter parce que son fils avait l'air tracassé. Ils y avaient aussi les jeunes mais eux ne se souciaient guère des adultes.

- Narcissa, vas-y, dit Andromeda. Je m'occupe de resservir du thé.

- Merci, Andromeda.

Narcissa sorti du salon avec Drago pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Ils s'installèrent dans l'un des canapés en cuir.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Drago ? Demanda sa mère.

- Mère, je croyais que vous m'aviez dit la vérité à propos de père et de Monsieur Black mais vous m'avez menti, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti, Mère ?

Narcissa ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait pas menti au propos de son père. Elle n'avait pas menti à propos de Sirius. Elle avait juste omis une partie de l'histoire, pour lui dire plus tard, une fois qu'ils seront bien installés avec Sirius. Mais ça, il lui était impossible de savoir.

- Je ne comprends pas Drago. Je t'ai dis la vérité, pour ton père comme pour Sirius. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Donc, je suis ton seul enfant ? Demanda-t-il. Drago se sentait bête. Sa mère lui avait dit que son père l'avait délaissé après qu'elle soit tombée enceinte donc c'était bizarre. Elle lui disait ne pas avoir mentit et pourtant il ne pouvait pas la croire tellement Mélusine lui ressembler à lui et à sa mère.

Au moment, où Drago lui avait demandé s'il était fils unique, Narcissa avait pâli. Elle avait la peau naturellement très pale mais là, ça avait empiré. Drago l'avait vu blanchir. Elle refusait de lui mentir mais ne voulait pas lui dire tout maintenant. Elle fut incapable de répondre.

- Mère, je sais que vous avez eu un autre enfant. Je l'ai vu. Vous ne pouvez pas mentir. Il me ressemble. Il vous ressemble.

Narcissa ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire.

- Où as-tu cette petite fille ? Réussi-t-elle à dire les larmes aux yeux.

- Mère, j'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille ! S'emporta Drago. Donc, j'ai raison. Vous avez bien eu un autre enfant. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ? J'ai écouté et accepté tout ce que vous m'avez dit. J'aurai accepté le fait d'avoir une sœur alors pourquoi ?

- Drago... Dit Narcissa essayant d'empêcher les larmes de coulaient. Je ne te l'ai pas dit pas parce que je ne voulais pas de cette enfant mais parce que j'attendais que Sirius sortent de Sainte-Mangouste, qu'on habite tous ensemble avant de t'expliquer. J'ai bien un autre enfant mais... Elle hésita à finir sa phrase.

- Mais, elle n'a pas le même père que moi.

Narcissa hocha la tête pour confirmer. Elle ne savait pas ce que son fils penserait de tout ça. Après tout, même si elle n'aimait pas Lucius, elle n'aurait pas du le tromper et avoir un enfant avec un autre homme.

- Mère, vous auriez dû me le dire. Je m'en fiche de savoir si nous avons le même père ou pas. Le sait-il d'ailleurs ? Sait-il que vous avez eu un enfant avec un autre ?

- Non, Drago. Lorsque je suis tombée enceinte, je l'ai dit à Sirius. Drago regardait sa mère l'air étonnée. Oui, c'est notre fille. C'est avec lui que j'ai trompé ton père. Je ne l'aurai pas trompé pour un autre que Sirius. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas avorter mais que je ne pouvais pas le garder. Ton père aurait tué cette enfant et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Sirius n'aurait pas pu l'élever. Je ne doute pas en ses capacités mais il était en fuite lorsque je suis tombée enceinte. Alors, il m'a dit que je devais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

- Encore lui ? Pourquoi a chaque problème, c'est lui qui a la solution ?

- C'est un grand mage mon Chéri, même lorsqu'il n'a pas la solution, il en cherche une. Je suis allée le voir. Je lui ai expliqué sans lui dire le nom du père. Je ne savais pas s'il pensait que Sirius était coupable des crimes pour lesquelles il avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Donc, je n'ai pas dit qui été le père mais il le savait. Il ma jeté un sortilège de désillusion puissant. Seuls les personnes qui savaient que j'étais enceinte pouvaient voir et sentir mon ventre grossir. J'ai accouché à l'infirmerie de Poudlard au terme de ma grossesse pendant la finale de la coupe du Monde avant ton entrée en quatrième année. Mrs Pomfresh a mis au monde ta sœur Drago. Elle n'a jamais rien dit à personne. Puis, Dumbledore a pris le bébé. Il m'a dit qu'il allait le confié à une famille, que lorsqu'elle que Sirius et moi, penserons que notre fille sera en sécurité avec nous, il suffirait d'aller le voir, il irait la rechercher la petite fille pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec nous.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Alors Mélusine était vraiment sa petite sœur. Il était ému. Lui, contrairement à sa mère, il avait vu la petite fille, si c'était bien elle.

- Mère, elle va pouvoir revenir avec nous ? Mais, que pensera la famille dans laquelle elle a grandi ?

- Oui, elle va bientôt revenir. Le professeur Dumbledore avait dit qu'il le confirait à une famille une comprendrait. La petite devait être mise au courant dès qu'elle serait en âge de comprendre. Mais, elle est petite, elle n'a eu que quatre ans. Quatre ans le 26 août alors elle ne doit pas savoir.

- Mère, elle sait. Elle sait qu'elle a d'autres parents. Des parents qui viendront la récupérer lorsqu'elle sera en sécurité avec eux.

- Drago, comment-tu sais ? Où l'as-tu vu ? Demanda Narcissa dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la petite fille avant de voir le professeur Dumbledore pour les démarches.

- Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui. Ici, dans la demeure Black. Elle est venue me parler parce que nous avions les même cheveux.

- Drago... Il n'y avait pas d'enfant mis à part Miss Granger que je n'ai pas vu et le petit Teddy qui n'est encore qu'un bébé.

- Donc, tu n'as pas vu Miss Granger ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est elle, Mère ? C'est votre fille à vous et à Monsieur Black. Ce n'est pas Miss Granger mais Miss Black, expliqua Drago en souriant à sa mère.

Elle se mis à pleurer dans les bras de son fils.

- Drago... Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas voir l'enfant ?

- Disons Mère, qu'elle est vive et intelligente. Elle ne tient pas en place et n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche aussi, rigola-t-il.

- Je vais pouvoir la voir sans dire qui je suis pour le moment.

- Mère, Hermione sait. Elle l'a compris depuis longtemps. Me voir avec sa sœur à fait que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Les Granger comprendront et la petite aussi. Elle a compris pour moi, même si elle ne l'a pas dit directement.

- Il n'y aura donc plus de secret pour personne demain.

- Non, Mère.

Elle sourit à son fils qui lui rendit son sourire. Puis, il regagnèrent le salon où les autres étaient.

* * *

><p>Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Milicent se demandaient ce qu'avait Drago. Depuis qu'il s'était isolé dans la soirée, il était bizarre. Hermione avait chuchoté à Harry que Drago avait vu Lily et il avait compris. Harry pensait que Mrs Black était aussi la mère de Lily mais pour lui Lucius n'était pas le père. Les autres aussi s'inquiétaient même s'ils ne le formulaient pas.<p>

Ils reprirent tous un thé le temps que Mrs Malefoy arrivent. A ce moment-là, Mrs Black et son fils entrèrent de nouveau dans le salon. Drago semblait heureux. Du moins, il n'avait plus l'air tracassait. Quant à Narcissa, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient signe qu'elle avait pleuré mais un sourire apparaissait tout de même sur ses lèvres. Elle alla s'asseoir entre Sirius et Lysandra. Drago s'installa à côté de Blaise.

- Excusez-nous pour notre absence.

- Ce n'est pas grave Mrs Black, dit Mary Granger. C'est bien aimable de votre part de nous loger pour la nuit.

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'allais pas laisser Hermione vous faire transplaner en pleine nuit.

Ils reprirent une conversation. Vers deux heure quarante-cinq, alors que tout le monde riait encore, une fillette blonde entra dans le salon. Elle avait été guidée par Tinky. Drago lui avait dit que si elle était seule, elle devait l'appeler et l'elfe le mènerai à ses parents ou à sa sœur.

Lily pénétra dans le salon mais les premières personnes qu'elle vit, était Drago, ses amis dans un coin du salon. Tous les regard était tournée vers elle. Elle n'avaient pas vu ses parents avec Hermione, Harry et les autres adultes. Elle s'avança alors vers Drago. Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Milicent étaient ébahis par la ressemblance frappante entre Drago et la fillette.

- Monsieur Drago. Je cherche ma maman. Je me suis réveillée. Tinky a dit qu'elle était ici.

Drago sourit. Lily avança confiante vers Drago.

- Tu sais. Mélusine, tu peux m'appeler Drago. Le monsieur est inutile. Je ne suis pas encore vieux, rigola-t-il.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit Pansy. Je m'appelle Pansy. Voici Millicent. Lui, c'est Blaise, et lui, c'est Théodore. Mais, tu peux l'appeler Drago.

Lily sourit. Elle était contente de connaître les amis du garçon qui lui ressemblait.

- Bonjour. Moi, je m'appelle Mélusine, Mélusine Lily Granger. On m'appelle Lily sauf Drago, lui, il m'appelle Mélusine.

- T'es la sœur de Granger, dit Millicent surprise. Enfin, la sœur d'Hermione ?

- Je suis sa soeur. Mais, je sais aussi que vous ne l'aimez pas.

Drago était choqué par les paroles de Lily. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant. Elle avait été gentille avec lui.

- On est juste pas ami,tenta Drago.

- Ennemi, tu veux dire, contra Mélusine en souriant. Vous vous moquez d'elle et ses amis tout le temps. Vous les provoquez sans cesse. Toi, Drago, tu es en parti responsable de sa première retenue.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait que quatre ans et elle avait l'air de tout connaître. Elle était si petite et parlait comme une grande.

- Désolé Mélusine, dit Drago l'air triste soudainement. Tu viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta maman.

- Je veux bien mais ne soit pas triste. Je ne t'en veux pas. Nous, on peut être ami, dit-elle avec le sourire.

Il hocha la tête en souriant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Il lui donna la main, et ils partirent à deux de l'autre côté du salon. Les adultes les regardaient. Mrs Black souriait mais elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sirius compris pourquoi. Il lui serra la main en signe d'encouragement et essaya de maîtriser ses émotions. Les Grangers comprirent que Mrs Black était la mère de leur petite Lily mais ils ne dirent rien. Lysandra et Andromeda échangèrent un regard et se sourirent.

- Mrs Granger, Mélusine s'est réveillée. Elle demandait à vous voir.

- Merci Monsieur Malefoy, dit alors Mary.

- Maman.

A ces mots, le cœur de Narcissa se serra. La petite était bien sa fille et elle appelait une autre femme maman. Elle ne pût retenir ses larmes.

- Maman, tu as vu Monsieur Drago, il a les même cheveux.

- Mélusine, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'appeler seulement Drago.

Mélusine se tourna pour observer tous les adultes. Drago l'observait. Hermione et Harry aussi comme tout le monde. Les amis de Drago étaient venus les rejoindre. Lily s'arrêta devant Narcissa et Sirius. Elle avait vu que Narcissa pleurait. Lily s'approcha.

- Vous êtes la maman de Drago ? Questionna la fillette.

- Oui, je suis sa maman, répondit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Tout le monde regardait Narcissa pleurait. Personne n'avait osé lui demander. La plupart pensait savoir pourquoi elle pleurait. Narcissa ne savait quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à la petite fille, sa petite fille. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Hermione regardait Mrs Black, elle voulait que celle-ci lui disent. Narcissa regarda les Granger, elle avait vu le regard encourageant de Miss Granger.

- Allez-y, dit Monsieur Granger.

- Papa, tu sais pourquoi la maman de Drago pleure.

- Je crois ma Chérie. Toi aussi, tu le sais. Et si tu veux l'entendre, Mrs Black doit te le dire.

Lily était perplexe. La maman de Drago pleurait. Elle lui ressemblait. Son papa savait pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle était censée le savoir. Puis, le regard de Lily s'illumina et un large sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Lily sourit à Hermione, puis à Drago et se retourna vers les amis de Drago. Elle leur sourit mais du même sourire moqueur de Drago.

- Finalement, dit-elle je m'appelle Mélusine, Mélusine Lily Black.

Pansy et Millicent étaient surprise par l'audace de la petite fille. Théo, Blaise, Harry et Hermione explosèrent de rire. Drago et les Granger souriaient. Lysandra et Andromeda étaient choquée par le propos de la fillette. Puis, Lily se retourna vers Narcissa et Sirius.

- Vous... Vous êtes mes vrais parents, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous pleurez Mrs ?

- Je crois que nous sommes tes parents, répondit Sirius.

Mrs Black était bien trop émue. Elle avait perdu en l'espace d'une heure son masque d'impassibilité qu'elle avait la plupart du temps. Les amis de Drago ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

- Nous ne pouvons pas être sûre, reprit-il. Le professeur Dumbledore a placé notre fille dans une famille mais ne nous a pas révélé qui était la famille. Mais, je pense que c'est toi petite Mélusine.

Il s'était accroupi devant elle en disant sa dernière phrase.

- Pourquoi en êtes-vous sûre ?

- Tu ressembles à ta maman. Tu as un mélange de nos yeux. Tu es aussi intelligente que ta maman.

- Avant, on me disait que j'étais aussi intelligente que Mione.

Sirius sourit à Hermione.

- C'est vrai que ta sœur est très brillante. C'est la plus brillante sorcière que j'ai rencontré. Je suis également sûre que tu es notre fille car tu portes les prénoms que l'on a choisi pour toi.

Lily sourit. Elle était heureuse d'enfin connaître ses parents.

- Qui est ta marraine Mélusine ?

- C'est Mione. Le professeur a dit qu'elle devait être ma marraine. C'était un souhait de mes parents. Ma marraine devait faire partie de ma famille.

- Et ton parrain ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Nous ne savons pas Sirius. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il nous le dirait au moment voulu, dit Hermione.

Monsieur Potter, dit Narcissa.

Harry regarda Narcissa. Cette dernière n'avait rien dit depuis que Lily avait dit qu'elle savait qu'elle était leur fille.

- Oui, Mrs Black.

- Vous êtes le parrain de Teddy mais avant la naissance de notre fille, nous vous avions désignés pour être le parrain de Mélusine, accepteriez-vous ?

Harry était très surpris son parrain - et Narcissa - voulait qu'il soit le parrain de leur fille. Ça lui faisait plaisir, il voulait accepter mais il pensa à autre chose.

- Au yeux de la loi sorcière, je ne suis pas le parrain de Lily ?

- Non, seule Hermione y est. Nous ne savions pas qu'Hermione l'était mais si elle a admit l'être, elle l'est même aux yeux du ministère.

- Je voulais accepter mais je ne vais pas le faire.

Tout le monde regardait Harry. Personne ne comprit pourquoi il refusait. Lily était au bord des larmes.

- Harry ! Dit Hermione. Pourquoi refuses-tu ?

- Pardon Lily. Je t'aime bien, tu sais. Mais, Mione est ta marraine et c'est ta sœur adoptive. Donc, je pense que ton frère pourrait être ton parrain. Tu en penses quoi Lily ?

Lily souriait à Harry. Elle essuya ses larmes et elle alla vers lui. Drago n'en revenait pas. Potter venait de dire qu'il voulait qu'il soit le parrain à sa place.

- Harry, tu es sûre, dit Hermione.

- Oui.

- Merci Monsieur Potter, dit Narcissa. Vous faites preuves à nouveau de générosité.

Harry rigola intérieurement. Il était persuadé qu'ils auraient d'autres enfants.

- Je vous en prie Mrs Black, c'est normale.

- Non, Harry, c'est gentil dit Sirius.

- J'accepterai pour le prochain Sirius. Harry souriait de sa remarque. Narcissa blanchit de nouveau. Drago le remarqua.

- Merci Potter, pour ta gentillesse, railla Drago. Mais aussi, évite tes petites plaisanteries la prochaine fois. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa mère. Vous allez bien Mère.

Narcissa hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Puis, Harry et Hermione décidèrent d'aller dormir. Ils montèrent également Lily avec eux. Drago et ses amis se retirèrent également. Il ne restait alors plus que les adultes.

- Comment allez-vous faire ? Demanda Andromeda à Narcissa, Sirius et aux Granger.

- Lily va rester avec nous, dit Mary. Narcissa, Sirius, Andromeda et Lysandra étaient choqués par les propos de Mrs Granger.

- Le temps que Mrs Black et Monsieur Black aillent voir le professeur Dumbledore, ajouta Monsieur Granger. Les autres se détendirent.

- Excusez-moi de mettre mal exprimée. Il est évident que Lily viendra vivre avec vous. C'était prévu depuis le début. Lily le savait aussi. Elle attendait de vous rencontrer. Elle regardait partout à la recherche de quelqu'un qui aurait les même cheveux blonds qu'elle, expliqua Mary.

- Merci à vous, dit Narcissa. Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle sans rien avoir demandé. Vous n'avez même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi il fallait la protéger.

- Nous avons très vite compris, dit Jean. La guerre, Lord Voldemort. Et si j'ai bien compris, votre ancien mari, le père de votre fils. Vous étiez encore avec lui quand Lily est née, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius. C'était aussi un partisan du Mage Noir.

- Je vois. Il ne vous restera plus qu'à expliquer cela à Lily, dit Lysandra.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un peu, puis vers trous heure trente, ils montèrent dormir.


	10. Une dernière rentrée à Poudlard

**Une dernière rentrée à Poudlard**

C'était le matin de la rentrée, Hermione avait déjà fini sa valise, il y a quelque jours. La soirée surprise de Mrs Black du samedi avait été très mouvementé mais cela avait donné le sourire à Lily. Bientôt elle pourrait vivre avec ses vrais parents et ça elle l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle allait lui manqué mais il avait toujours la possibilité ses parents et elle de lui rendre visite.

Hermione descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de se préparer. Elle avait descendu sa valise mais ne s'était pas habillée. Elle se prépara un chocolat chaud, quelque tartines beurrée et à la confiture d'abricot, se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Elle était en train de déjeuner au moment où sa mère entra dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour ma Chérie, dit Mary Granger.

- Bonjour Maman, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va bien. Même si je suis un peu triste que tes vacances soient déjà terminés. Tu vas nous manquer Hermione. En plus, d'ici peu Lily ira vivre avec ton ami Sirius et Mrs Black.

- Oh maman, je continuerai à vous écrire, vous savez et vous pourrez toujours voir Lily. Il suffira de leur écrire et Sirius ou Mrs Black transplanerons pour venir vous chercher papa et toi.

Hermione remonta prendre sa douche et s'habillait pour partir à la gare King Cross. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel à fine bretelle qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Celle-ci lui allait à ravir. Pour parfaire sa tenue, elle avait mis un cardigan noir et des ballerines noirs. Ginny avait insisté pour refaire une partie de la garde-robe d'Hermione qu'elle trouvait peu féminine. Hermione était devenue une très jolie jeune fille aux fils des années. Elle était de taille moyenne, des formes là où il faut. Ces cheveux châtains autrefois touffus et ébouriffés sont maintenant coiffés et laisse apparaître de jolies boucles cuivrés. Elle avait également de beaux yeux en amandes couleur noisettes une peau très clair.

Il était neuf heure quarante-cinq quand Hermione eu terminé de se préparer. Quand elle descendit, sa mère était en train de finir de tresser les longs cheveux blonds de Lily et son père lisait le journal. Quand Hermione entra dans le salon, son père leva la tête de son journal et s'adressa à elle.

- Hermione, j'ai mis ta valise dans le coffre de la voiture. Des que ta mère aura fini de coiffer ta sœur, nous partirons pour King Cross.

- D'accord papa. Je vais chercher mon sac et je vous rejoins.

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre, elle prit son sac à main. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée de la maison, sa mère, son père et sa sœur l'attendaient.

- On y va, dit Lily. J'ai envie de voir la locomotive rouge moi !

- Bien, on y va alors ma puce.

Les Granger sortirent. Mrs Granger ferma la porte et alla rejoindre sa famille dans la voiture de son mari. Une Toyota Avensis bleue marine. Puis, ils partirent en direction de King Cross. Ils arrivèrent à dix heure trente à la gare. Ils traversèrent la gare en direction de la voie numéro 9 3/4. Lily donnait la main à Hermione. Le père de celle-ci avait mis sa malle sur un chariot pour en faciliter le transport. Sa mère portait Pattenrond dans son sac de transport.

Ils étaient tous les quatre devant le mur pour passer sur la voie 9 3/4. Hermione avait expliqué à Lily comment aller sur la voie du Poudlard Express. Quant aux parents d'Hermione, ils étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois sur cette voie.

- Allons-y Mione ! Je veux voir la locomotive moi ! S'impatienta Lily.

- Oui, oui, on y va.

Hermione avança rapidement avec sa sœur droit vers le mur. Ses parents les suivirent. Après avoir traversés la barrière magique, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, face à eux, il y avait le Poudlard Express.

* * *

><p>Drago était arrivé sur la voie 9 34 avec sa mère. Elle avait insisté pour venir même si Drago avait refusé. Narcissa espérait voir Mélusine. Elle savait aussi que Sirius serait là aussi. Il allait accompagner Harry sur le quai en tant comme libre et il en était heureux. D'ailleurs, Narcissa pouvait les voir. Il était à une dizaine de mètre d'eux avec la famille Weasley au complet. Mais, il semblerait que les Granger ne soient pas arrivés.

- Mère, si vous êtes venus pour le voir et que vous n'osez pas y aller, vous auriez pu rester au Manoir.

- Drago, Sirius est avec les Weasley, je ne voudrais pas les déranger, ils sont en famille.

- Sirius est votre futur époux, je le sais, un jour il vous demandera en mariage. Ils ont peut-être un lien de famille mais il est éloigné

- Mon chéri, c'est le parrain d'Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non, et Mrs Weasley est comme une mère pour lui.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il savait que si sa mère épousait Sirius Black, il devait aussi accepter que Potter fasse parti de sa vie et il n'en avait pas envie. Ils partirent tout de même rejoindre les Weasley, Harry et Sirius.

* * *

><p>Ginny était avec toute sa famille ainsi que son amoureux Harry et le parrain de celui-ci. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle allait à Poudlard qu'ils étaient en avance sur le quai. Au moins, aucun d'eux ne rateraient le train cette année. Seul Hermione n'était pas encore arrivée. Ginny s'impatientait.<p>

Les Malefoy venaient de les rejoindre. Enfin, Mrs Malefoy puisque Drago avait bifurqué en apercevant Blaise, Théo et Pansy un peu plus loin avec les parents de celle-ci et la mère de Blaise. Le reste de leurs amis n'était pas là.

* * *

><p>Lily regardaient partout sur le quai. Elle était à la fois curieuse, admirative, pensive mais elle semblait déterminer à trouver quelqu'un du regard. En effet, Lily cherchait sa vrai maman. Elle était sur qu'elle viendrait amener Monsieur Drago. Elle aimerait aussi voir son papa. Peut-être que lui aussi viendrait.<p>

Les Granger s'amusaient de la curiosité de la fillette. Puis, ils aperçurent les Weasley, Monsieur et Mrs Black. Hermione les vit au même moment.

- Maman, Papa. Ils sont là-bas, on y va, dit Hermione.

- Allons-y.

- Viens, Lily.

- Je cherche la maman de Monsieur Drago et le Parrain d'Harry Potter.

- Tu peux dire que tu cherches ta maman et ton papa, dit Jean Granger sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Lily leur souriait. Elle était heureuse. Ses parents, enfin ceux d'Hermione était géniaux. Ils la considéraient comme une grande même si elle n'a que quatre ans.

Les Granger avancèrent tous les quatre vers les Weasley. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Lily vit directement Narcissa et Sirius. Elle sourit encore plus qu'avant de les voir, enfin si c'était possible. Lorsque Narcissa la vit, elle eu une larme de joie qui coula. Sirius passa alors son bras autour de sa taille.

Hermione courrut vers ses amis pour les enlacer comme si elle ne les avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Lily s'avança également vers le groupe plus rapidement que ses parents mais d'un pas mal assuré et timide. Elle se dirigeait vers Narcissa et Sirius.

Les Granger saluèrent tout le monde. Lily embrassa d'abord ses parents avant de dire bonjour au reste du groupe.

Les dernières minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express s'écoulèrent. Hermione savait que lorqu'elle rentrerait chez ses parents, Lily vivrait avec Sirius, Narcissa et Drago. Ça faisait de la peine à Hermione de se dire qu'elle allait perdre sa petite sœur même si elle ne l'était par le sang. Puis, vint le moment des adieux car le train allait partir d'ici deux minutes.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient installés dans un compartiment. Luna et Neville vinrent les rejoindre.<p>

- Je vous ai pas dit, j'ai reçu un hibou du professeur Dumbledore, m'annonçant que j'étais la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor, dit Ginny en souriant.

- Félicitation Ginny, dit Hermione. Je suis contente que ce soit toi la nouvelle Préfète.

- Mais Mione, tu as abandonné ton rôle de Préfet ! S'exclama Ron, l'air horrifié.

- Mais non, gros bêta ! Mione a été nommée Préfète-en-Chef ! Répliqua Ginny.

- Félicitation Mione ! Dirent Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna en même temps.

- Tu sais qui est l'autre Préfet-en-Chef ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, j'en ai aucune idée. Mais, c'est soit Malfoy, soit Anthony Goldstein ou alors c'est Ernie MacMillan.

- Espérons que ce ne soit pas Malfoy, dit Ron.

- Pourtant, il est fort probable que ce soit lui, annonça Ginny. Il est tout de même un brillant élève même si Harry et toi, refusaient de l'admettre.

Ils furent couper dans leur débat concernant l'homologue d'Hermione. En effet, le professeur MacGonagall venait de toquer à leur compartiment. Elle entra.

- Bonjour à tous.

- Bonjour professeur, répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

- Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien me suivre jusqu'au compartiment des Préfets-en-Chefs. Je vais vous expliquer certaines choses à vous et à votre homologue. Je pensais vous retrouver là-bas mais nous ne vous avons pas vu arriver donc j'ai préféré venir vous chercher.

- Excusez-moi Professeur. Je pensais que nous devons recevoir nos instructions qu'à la fin du voyage et qu'en attendant je pouvais rester avec mes amis.

- Ce n'est pas grave Miss. Cependant, vous devez vous rendre dès à présent dans le compartiment qui vous est réservée. Vous effecturez le trajet avec votre homologue.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de quitter ses amis mais elle ne pouvait pas contester sa directrice de maison. Elle dit à ses amis qu'elle les retrouve à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Puis, elle se dirigea en direction du compartiment qui lui était réservée en compagnie de son professeur.

* * *

><p>Drago était dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef. Ils attendaient que le professeur revienne avec Granger, car il n'avait aucun doute que se soit elle son homologue même s'il avait voulu que ce soit une autre personne. Lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé, il avait d'abord pensé qu'avec leur longue embrassade de famille sur le quai, ils avaient tous rate le train. Puis, le professeur MacGonagall est arrivée, quand elle la vu seul, elle a dit qu'elle allait chercher son homologue. Bien qu'elle n'ai pas mentionné qu'il s'agissait bien d'Hermione, Drago n'en doutait pas.<p>

Hermione frappa pour la forme et entra accompagnée de sa directrice de maison dans le compartiment. Elle vit Malfoy. Elle était sûre que cela serait lui, mais elle avait espéré se tromper.

Drago, quant à lui, il avait profité du long silence de son homologue pour la détailler. Elle était devenue plutôt jolie et bien foutue. Il avait passé une partie de l'été à travailler avec elle et il ne s'en était pas aperçue. Puis, le professeur les interpella. Drago remit les pieds sur terre et se maudit d'avoir trouver une sang-de-bourbe bien foutue.

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes là tous les deux, j'espère que vous arriverez à ne pas vous entretuer durant le trajet, cela sera un bon début pour cette année. Ensuite, je voudrais vous parler de votre rôle durant cette année. Vous allez avoir à votre charge aujourd'hui pour commencer de conduire les premières années à leur dortoir après le festin de ce soir. Monsieur Malfoy, vous serez accompagnés de Miss Parkinson et Miss Habbot et de Monsieur MacMillan et Monsieur Zabini pour vous occuper de votre maison et des Poufsouffles. Quand àvous, Miss Granger, vous aurez à votre charges les premiers années de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle avec Miss Weasley et Miss Patil ainsi que Monsieur Weaslery et Monsieur Goldstein. Avez-vous des question ?

- Non Professeur, répondirent les deux jeunes gens.

- Bien, je vais vous communiquer les mots de passe des différentes salles communes. Vous les utiliserez à bonne essiant. Ils seront changés tous les mois. Vous les communiquerez aux préfets respectifs de chaque maison. Pour les Serpentard, le mot de passe sera "Tolérance". Pour les Serdaigles, c'est "Plaisir". Le mot de passe des Poufsouffles est "Passion" et celui des Gryffondor sera "Indulgence".

Drago et Hermione avaient tout deux notés les mots de passe sur un carnet. Ils avaient trouvé les mots de passe étrange. C'était sans doute un message du professeur Dumbledore.

- Ensuite, nous sommes mardi et les cours commencent lundi. Vous avez donc plusieurs jours de libre. J'espère que vous en profiterez pour apprendre à cohabiter. Je vous ferai part dans la semaine du planning des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, des dates des différents bals que vous aurez à organiser. Je vous donnerai également les emplois du temps à distribuer aux élèves. Je vous communiquerai également les jours d'entraînements des différentes équipes de Quidditch ainsi que la date des sélections. Il faudra que vous vous organisez rapidement pour les rondes le soir. Il n'y en a pas le samedi et en tant que Préfets-en-Chefs, vous en effecturez deux. Veuillez mélanger les maisons pour les rondes, si possible mixte. Le professeur Dumbledore veut au moins un binôme Gryffondor/Serpentard en plus du votre. Bien concernant, votre appartement, après avoir raccompagnés vos condisciples après le repas, vous vous rendrez dans le bureau du Directeur. Le mot de pas est "Dragibus". Bien si vous n'avez pas de question, je vais vous laisser.

Ils dirent au professeur qu'ils n'avaient pas de question, puis le professeur sorti les laissant seuls dans le compartiment.

- Granger, c'est quoi un Dragibus ?

- C'est un bonbon moldu. Ça ressemble aux Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de parfum infectes. Il y en a aux goûts de fraise, framboise, orange, ... C'est un peu collant par-contre.

- Je vois un bonbon.

Drago se tue. Hermione le laissant dans son coin. Préférant ça. Elle avait été déjà assez étonnée qu'il lui parle sans l'agresser ni l'insulter.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione alla chercher sa valise qu'elle avait laissé dans l'autre compartiment. Elle se changea là-bas. Elle en avait profité pour confirmer que Malefoy était bien son homologue. Elle rejoint ensuite Drago avec sa valise. Il en avait également profité pour se changer.

Le reste du trajet se passa également dans le silence. Drago lisait un magasine de Quidditch et Hermione lisait un numéro de SorcierHebdo. Drago fut même surpris de la voir lire un tel magazine mais préféra ne rien dire. Il était dix-huit heure lorsque le train arriva dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard.  
>- Malefoy, on est arrivé. On devrai aider Hagrid à rassembler les premiers années.<br>- Ouais, vas-y Si tu veux Granger mais moi je vais rejoindre mes amis. La vieille chouette ne nous a pas dit de rassembler les élèves.  
>- Le professeur MacGonagall, reprit Hermione qui ne supportait pas qu'on manque de rester à un professeur. C'est ton rôle de Préfet tout de même.<br>- Je m'en fiche Granger. On se retrouve après le festin pour conduire les premiers années.  
>Il quitta le compartiment, puis le train et alla rejoindre ses amis, Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Millicent, Daphnée et Astoria qui l'attendaient. Hermione rejoint alors ses amis qui l'aidèrent à rassembler les premiers années puis ils montèrent dans une calèche pour gagner Poudlard.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Neville étaient installés à leur table. Luna avait été obligée de prendre place à la table de sa maison. Le petit groupe de Gryffondor discutait de tout et de rien. Ils attendaient que tous les élèves soient installés et que le professeur MacGonagall fasse entrer les nouveaux élèves pour commencer la répartition.<br>À ce moment-là, le professeur MacGonagall entra avec les nouveaux élèves. Hermione reconnu Gabrielle et Léanne, les deux petites filles qui les avaient aidé à Poudlard.  
>Le professeur MacGonagall fit s'aligner les premières années face à l'estrade où était la table des professeurs. Les élèves semblaient inquiets pour certains, d'autres étaient enthousiastes ou stupéfaits, ... Le professeur MacGonagall plaça un tabouret au centre de l'estrade et y déposa le choipeaux. C'était un vieux chapeau pointu de sorcier, il était râpé, salé et rapiécé.<br>Le silence régna dans la Grande Salle pendant quelques minutes. Puis, le chapeau remua. Il se mît lors à chanter :  
>Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême<br>Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
>Je veux bien me manger moi-même<br>Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi.  
>Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides<br>Font pale l'figure auprès de moi  
>Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,<br>Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
>Rien ne m 'échappe, rien ne m´arrête<br>Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
>Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête<br>Pour connaître votre maison.  
>Si vous allez à Gryffondor<br>Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
>Les plus hardis et les plus forts<br>Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
>Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,<br>Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal  
>Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler<br>Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
>Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi<br>Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
>Là-bas, ce sont des érudits<br>qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
>Vous finirez à Serpentard<br>Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
>Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards<br>qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.  
>Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant<br>Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
>Tu seras en de bonnes mains<br>Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inçlîna pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.  
>Le professeur MacGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.<br>- Bien. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous installer sur le tabouret. Je placerai alors le chapeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans une des qu'autres maisons.  
>- ABBOT, Anthony !<br>- POUFSOUFFLE ! S'écria le chapeau.  
>Les élèves de Poufsouffle applaudirent le nouveau venu. Hermione pensait qu'il s'agissait probablement du petit frère d'Hannah.<br>- ADAMS, Lucas !  
>- POUFSOUFFLE ! S'écria le chapeau de nouveau.<br>- CLARK, Élisabeth !  
>- SERPENTARD !<br>Cette fois, c'est la table des verts et argents qui acclamèrent la jeune fille.  
>- DELACOUR, Gabrielle !<br>- SERDAIGLE ! Hurla le chapeau.  
>Les Serdaigles applaudirent la jeune fille qui alla s'asseoir à côté de Luna qu'elle avait rencontré auparavant. Le petit groupe de Geyffondor l'avait également acclamé.<br>- DIGGORY, Léanne ! Annonça le professeur MacGonagall.  
>Les élèves la regardait avec curiosité. Il se demandait sans doute pour les plus vieux, si elle était la sœur de Cédric, celui qui s'est fait tué par Voldemort. Le chapeau réfléchit un petit moment, deux-trois minutes plus tard, le chapeau cria :<br>- GRYFFONDOR !  
>La jeune fille fut acclamée, par tous les Gryffondor. Harry, Ginny, Neville, qu'on et Hermione se sont même levés pour l'accueillir. Elle alla s'assoir heureuse de cette accueil mais elle fut déçue d'être séparée de sa nouvelle amie Léanne. Puis, la répartition continua.<br>La répartition se termina, le Directeur fit son discours :  
>- Bonjours à tous ! Je sais que vous avez tous très faim mais avant que le banquet ne commencé, j'aimerai vous souhaiter à tous la bienvenue. Veuillez également noter qu'il y aura un Club de Duel qui aura lieu cette année. Vous pourrez vous y inscrire dans vos salle commune. Une liste sera accrochée sur le tableau d'affichage. Veuillez également accueillir Mrs Digg, notre nouveau professeur d'Etude des Moldus. J'ai aussi l'honneur de vous annoncer que Sirius Black sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En attendant, bonne appétit.<br>Les élèves accueillirent leurs deux nouveaux professeurs par des applaudissements. Puis, ils commencèrent à manger.  
>- Harry, tu savais pour Sirius ? Interrogea Ron.<br>- Non, Ron. Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore l'avait nommé professeur. Je l'apprend comme tout le monde.  
>Le repas terminé, le directeur annonça la fin du repas mais avant qu'il ne quitte la salle, il ajouta :<br>- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai vous annoncer que cette année, Miss Hermione Granger et Monsieur Drago Malefoy sont les deux nouveaux Préfets-en-Chefs. Je souhaite une bonne nuit à chacun de vous. Tous les élèves peuvent regagner leur dortoir. Élèves de première année, veuillez attendre. Les Préfets et Préfet-en-Chef vous accompagneront après quelques consigne.  
>Tous les élèves se précipitèrent. Au bout de quelque minutes, il ne restait qu'une cinquantaine de personnes dans la grande Salle. Les directeurs de maison avaient accompagné les autres élèves afin de leur communiquer leur mot de passe. Les autres professeurs avaient également rejoint leur appartement.<br>- Bien. Voici, Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy. Ce sont les Préfets-en-Chefs. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à aller les voir, ils se feront une joie de vous aider.  
>Le professeur en prononçant ses derniers mots avait regardé Drago et lui avait souri malicieusement.<br>- Ensuite, voici Miss Ginevra Weasley et Monsieur Ronald Weasley, les préfets de Gryffondor. Élèves de sixième et septième année. N'hésiter pas à aller les voir également surtout si vous avez un problème dans la tour des Gryffondor. Voici, Miss Hannah Abbot et Monsieur Ernie MacMillan, les préfets de Poufsouffle, vous pouvez leur demander conseil également.  
>Hannah sourit à son petit frère qui semblait heureux et rassuré de connaître quelqu'un.<br>- Miss Padma Patil et Monsieur Anthony Goldstein sont les préfets de Serdaigle, vous pouvez aller les voir si quelque chose ne vas pas. Enfin, voici Miss Pansy Parkinson et Monsieur Blaise Zabini, les préfets de Serpentard qui seront heureux également de vous aider.  
>Le professeur les regarda également avec insistance. Il remit également un bout de parchemin à chaque préfet contenant le mot de passe de leur salle commune à communiquer aux premières années de leur maison.<br>- Bien. Maintenant que je vous ai présenté les préfets, que j'ai communiqué les mots de passe, messieurs, mesdemoiselles les préfets, veuillez raccompagnes vos condisciples dans vos salles communes et leur montrer leur dortoir.  
>Les préfets sorti rentes et dirigerent les plus jeunes. Quand au Directeur, il conduisit alors Drago et Hermione au cinquième étage pour leur montrer leur appartement.<br>- Jai choisi le mot de passe pour vous afin d'éviter les conflits. "Respect" sera votre mot de passe. Éviter de le communiquer même si je pense que votre petit groupe d'ami finira par le connaître. Je ne vous interdit pas d'avoir de la visite mais j'aimerai qu'il n'y ai pas de fête organiser sans accord. Essayer de respecter le couvre-feu si vos amis viennent ou alors vous vous chargerez de les raccompagner jusqu'à leur dortoir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
>- Oui.<br>-Oui, professeur.  
>- Dans ce cas, entrons.<br>Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle circulaire au couleur de leur deux maisons. Il y avait une grande cheminée sur la gauche. Il y avait également dans cette parti de la grande pièce plusieurs canapés en cuir vert et rouge. Avec des coussins en velours dorés pour les uns et argentés pour les autres. Ils y avait également une table basse en bois sombre au milieu des canapés. De l'autre côtés, il y avait une grande arche qui donnait sur une petite bibliothèque avec une grande table et plusieurs chaises au centre pour pouvoir étudier. Près et l'arche dans la pièce principale, il y avait également plusieurs fauteuils. À côté de la grande arches, il y avait une autre porte, puis une autre grande arche qui était fasse à la porte d'entrée. Cette autre grande arche laissait deviner un couloir qui menait probablement aux chambres et à la salle de bain. La petite porte donnait sur une petite cuisine très bien équipés. Dans la salle commune, il y avait également une grande table pour pouvoir prendre des repas ici.  
>- Vous pouvez constater que vous êtes bien équipés. Vous avez également une petite bibliothèque et une petite cuisine. Au fond du couloir, vous avez une chambre personnel chacun ainsi qu'en salle de bain commune en plus de la salle de bain des Préfets. Le mot de passe de celle-ci n'a pas changé. Veuillez le donner dès demain à Miss Weasley et à Monsieur Zabini. J'ai également mis à votre disposition Winky, une elfe de maison. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.<p> 


	11. Une semaine de repos plutôt chargée

**Une semaine de repos plutôt chargée**

Le lendemain, Hermione et Drago reçurent les emplois du temps des différents élèves. Hermione donna les emplois du temps des Poufsouffles à Hannah, ceux des Serdaigles à Padma pour quelles les distribuent. Hermione donna les emplois du temps des deuxième et troisième années à Ginny, ceux des quatrièmes année et cinquième année à Ron et elle se chargea des trois autres années de Gryffondor. Drago avait donnée une partie des emplois du temps des Serpentard à Pansy et à Blaise. Ils avaient mis plus d'une heure à distribuer tous les emplois du temps.

* * *

><p>Le jeudi, le professeur MacGonagall vint leur apporter les listes à placer dans les salles communes pour les inscriptions au Club de Duel. Les élèves avaient jusque dimanche soir pour s'inscrire, date à laquelle le Directeur donnerai plus ample information. Elle leur donna aussi la liste des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione s'occupa de ceux des Gryffondor et des Serdaigles. Et Drago se chargea de remettre ceux des Poufsouffles aux préfets de leur maison ainsi que les siens. Hermione en profita por lire l'un des parchemins.<p>

**_Sorties à Pré-au-Lard_**

_ Nous avons établis un planning de sortie pour tout les élèves dans le plus célèbre des villages sorciers. Tous les élèves pourront s'y rendre. Cependant, pour les élèves de première à quatrième année, il faudra que leurs parents ou leurs tuteurs remplissent l'autorisation de sorti. Les sorties commenceront à partir de neuf heure du matin et se termineront à des heures différentes selon l'année d'étude. Les horaires sont inscrits à la fin du parchemin. En attendant, voici la liste des différents samedis :_

_Samedi 3 Octobre 1998_

_Samedi 24 Octobre 1998_

_Samedi 14 Novembre 1998_

_Samedi 5 Décembre 1998_

_Samedi 9 Janvier 1999_

_Samedi 30 Janvier 1999_

_Samedi 20 Février 1999_

_Samedi 13 Mars 1999_

_Samedi 10 Avril 1999_

_Samedi 1 Mai 1999_

_Samedi 22 Mai 1999_

_Samedi 12 Juin 1999_

_ Voici les horaires de sortie selon l'année dans laquelle vous vous trouvez._

_Élèves de 1ère et 2ème année : 9:00 à 19:00_

_Élèves de 3ème et 4ème année : 9:00 à 21:00_

_Élèves de 5ème année, de 6ème année et de septième année : 9:00 à 23:00_

_ Nous avons également instauré d'autres sorties pour les élèves qui passeront leur vacances à l'école. Si un élève veut aller dans le village pendant les vacances, il lui faudra prévenir son directeur de maison par hiboux en se rendant à la volière, ou en lui demandant directement. Il y a des hiboux à la disposition des élèves qui n'en possède pas dans la volière. Le directeur de maison donnera son accord et se chargera de prévenir Monsieur Rusard, le concierge afin de s'occuper des portes de l'écoles._

_Le Directeur._

Hermione fut surpris de voir qu'autant de sortie aurait lieu. Elle fut encore plus surpris de voir que tous avaient accès au village et les heures de sorties. Elle donna la moitié des parchemins à Anthony. Puis, sorti de la Grande Salle pour la salle commune des. Gryffondor.

* * *

><p>Le vendredi le professeur MacGonagall appela Hermione et Drago à la fin du déjeuner pour leur parler des sélections et des entraînements de Quidditch.<p>

- Miss Granger, vous annoncerez à Monsieur Potter, qui en tant que capitaine devrai faire passer les sélections des Gryffondors lundi 14 septembre à partit de 18 heures. Veuillez afficher un mot dans votre salle commune pour prévenir les élèves. Les entraînements auront lieu tous les lundis de 18 à 20 heures après les sélections.

- Oui, Professeur.

- Ensuite, les sélections pour les Serdaigles auront lieu le jeudi 17 septembre à partir de 18 heires, et les entraînements auront ensuite lieu le même jours. Veuillez prévenir Miss Turpin de ces dates. Elle est la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle et attrapeuse. Elle était remplaçante si Cho se blessait mais sinon, elle jouait habituellement en tant que poursuiveuse.

- Oui, ajouta Hermione.

- Monsieur Smith est le nouveau capitaine des Poufsouffles. Less entraînements auront lieu les vendredis après les sélections qui se dérouleront le vendredi 18 septembre. Monsieur Malefoy en tant qu'attrapeur et nouveau capitaine des Serpentard, les sélections auront lieu mardi 15 septembre et les entraînements suivront les mardis suivants.

- Bien, professeur.

- Je vous laisse prévenir les différents capitaines. Les horaires d'entraînements sont les mêmes pour tous. Bonne après-midi à vous.

Elle s'en alla. Hermione fut surprise que Malefoy ait été nommé à la fois capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison et Préfet-en-Chef. Malefoy lui fut surpris qu'une fille soit nommée capitaine.

- Hé Granger ! Tu es toujours là ? Railla le Prince des Serpentard.

- Vas-y moqués toi Malefoy, si ça t'amuses. Je suppose que je peux te féliciter pour ton poste de capitaine.

- Tu peux mais ne te force pas, rigola-t-il. Hé, tu te rends compte, les Serdaigles ont une fille comme capitaine.

- Peut-être qu'une fille capitaine, c'est une bonne chose. En plus, Lisa est très douée. Elle se débrouille très bien en tant que poursuiveuse mais aussi en tant qu'attrapeuse. Donc, elle mérite bien son titre de capitaine Malefoy ! Je te laisse prévenir Smith, je m'occupe de Lisa pour lui épargner tes moqueries. Je m'occupe également d'Harry.

Les deux préfets partirent de leur côté pour prévenir les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch et afficher les dates de sélection et les jours d'entraînements dans les salles communes.

Harry était heureux de pouvoir bientôt reprendre le Quidditch. Il avait été surpris des noms des autres capitaines. Lui, il était déjà capitaine l'an passé. Sa plus grande surprise fut tout de même Lisa, même si elle était très douée, elle n'avait pas l'air suffisamment autoritaire pour mener une équipe. Lisa quant à elle avait été très heureuse d'avoir été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison.

* * *

><p>Le samedi, Drago et Hermione devait planifiait les rondes des Préfets. Ils étaient installés dans leur bibliothèque privée. Il y avait des rondes organisées par les préfets tous les jours sauf le dimanche et les jours de sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Les groupes devaient être mixtes c'est-à-dire de sexe différents mais aussi de maisons différentes afin de rapprocher les maisons. Apparement, rapprocher les maisons étaient la nouvelle priorité d'Albus Dumbledore.<p>

- Qui met-on avec qui ? Dit Hermione.

- Déjà, il nous faut un binôme Gryffondor-Serpentard. Donc, Weasley-Parkinson ou Zabini-Weasley ?

- Hum... Il vaut mieux Zabini-Weasley. Ron aura du mal à être en binôme avec un serpent ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Oh, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect pour Pansy. Pas besoin de la qualifier de serpent ! J'y peux rien, si la belette est buté.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça Malefoy !

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Et occupons-nous de ces fichues rondes, que je puisse me débarrasser de toi !

- D'accord, dit-elle de mauvaise foi.

- Va pour Zabini-Weasley. Ensuite, Weasley-Abbot, non ?

- Ça marche ! Et toi ?

- Avec toi, je crois que l'on a pas le choix !

- En effet, pour la ronde du samedi. Le samedi, on est tous de ronde. Faisant d'abord cela, mais il y aura ensuite des binômes qui vont changer.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Goldstein-Parkinson, proposa alors Drago.

- MacMillan-Parvati pour terminer alors.

- On a donc les quatre binômes.

- Pour ne pas tout modifier, je me mettrai avec Zabini et toi avec Ginny.

- Ouais...

Il n'avait pas vraiment envit d'être avec Weasley fille mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être avec Hermione également mais n'avait pas trop le choix.

- Bien, Ron et Hannah effectueront leur ronde le lundi. J'effectuerai ma ronde avec Blaise le mardi. Anthony et Pansy se chargeront de celle du mercredi. Toi et Ginny, vous ferez la votre le jeudi. Ensuite, Ernie et Padma feront la leur le vendredi. Ces rondes auront lieu de 22 heure à minuit. Le samedi, nous serons tous de ronde de 23 heure à minuit mais j'effectuerai la ronde avec toi, et Ginny avec Blaise.

- Je pense que c'est bon.

Hermione prit un parchemin afin de communiquer cela aux autres préfets par hiboux

_Cher Préfet, chère Préfète,_

_ Drago et moi en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, nous avons organisé le planning des rondes du soir. Veuillez ne pas le communiquer aux autres élèves. Ils ne doivent pas savoir les horaires de rondes, ni les élèves qui les exécute._

_- Le lundi, Ronald Weasley et Hannah Abbot effectueront la ronde de 22 heures à minuit._

_- Le mardi, Blaise Zabini et Hermione Granger effectueront la ronde de 22 heures à minuit._

_- Le mercredi, Anthony Goldstein et Pansy Parkinson effectueront la ronde de 22 heures à minuit._

_- Le jeudi, Drago Malefoy et Ginevra Weasley effectueront la ronde de 22 heures à minuit._

_- Le vendredi, Ernie MacMillan et Padma Patil effectueront la ronde de 22 heures à minuit._

_ Le samedi tout le monde __sera de ronde dans le château de 23 heures à minuit. Cependant, Miss Weasley effectuera sa ronde avec Monsieur Zabini. En tant que Préfets-en-Chefs, nous effectuerons notre ronde ensemble._

_Bon samedi à vous, D. Malfoy et H. Granger._

Hermione multiplia son parchemin huit fois. Avec Drago, ils se rendirent à la volière afin d'envoyer les parchemins aux autres préfets.

* * *

><p>Le dimanche était arrivé rapidement pour Hermione et Drago qui n'avait pas profité de leur temps libre. Il n'avait même pas fait visiter leur appartement à leur amis.<p>

L'heure du dîner était également arrivée. Les préfets avaient donné les listes d'inscription au club de duel au leur directeur ou directrice de maison. À la fin du dîner, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour parler.

- Bien, maintenant que avez profité de ce bon repas, je vais vous parler du club de duel. Il y aura quatre groupes. Le premier sera pour les élèves de première année car il y a deux générations de première année. Le second sera composé des deuxième et troisième année. Le troisième, des quatrième et cinquième année. Le dernier sera composé des sixième et septième année. Ce sera des cours d'une heure voir par semaine. Il y aura un binôme de préfet attribué à chaque groupe ainsi que le professeur MacGonagall et le professeur Flitwick. Voilà, vous savez tous à propos des clubs de duel. Le lundi pour les premiers années, le mardi pour les deuxième et troisième année, le jeudi pour les quatrième et cinquième année et le vendredi pour les autres. Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à toutes et à tous et bon courage pour votre première journée de cours.


	12. Joyeux anniversaire Hermione !

**Joyeux anniversaire Hermione !**

Les cours avaient repris depuis maintenant une semaine. Ce soir avait lieu les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Comme l'année dernière, Harry refaisait passer les sélection pour tous les postes. Même si les élèves avaient un poste l'an passé, il devait repasser les sélections. C'est ainsi qu'après les cours, Harry et de nombreux élèves de Gryffondor se retrouvaient sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry était en train de faire passer les sélections. Pour le poste de gardien, seul Ron et Dean postulaient. Malheureusement pour Dean, Ron se débrouillait mieux. Il avait déjà une année d'expérience à ce poste, ce qui l'avantageait. Harry le choisit donc pour le poste. De nombreux élèves ont postulé aux postes de poursuiveurs. Chaque équipes contient trois poursuiveurs, c'est pourquoi c'était le poste qui possédait le plus de candidat. Harry retint pour le poste trois filles dont une première année avec l'accord du professeur MacGonagall. Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robbins et Léanne Diggory sont les nouvelles poursuiveuses. Et enfin, les deux batteurs choisis par le capitaine sont Andrew. Kirke et Jimmy Peakes.

À la fin de la semaine, la composition des équipes de Quidditch seront connus de tous puisqu'elles seront affichées dans chaques salles communes.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron et Ginny se rendaient dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi le directeur les avait convoqué. Ils frappèrent à la porte.<p>

- Entrez.

- Bonjour Professeur ! Dirent Ginny, Harry et Ron.

- Vous vouliez nous voir professeur ?

- En effet, Harry. Asseyez-vous.

Le Trio Gryffondorien s'assit alors sur les fauteuils que leur indiqua le directeur. Celui-ci fit apparaître du thé à la menthe et leur en proposa.

- Comme vous le savez, mercredi, c'est l'anniversaire de Miss Granger. Vous aurez donc le droit à une sortie exceptionnelle samedi. Vous vous rendrez chez les Granger où son anniversaire sera organisée. Certaines personnes seront présentés. Parmi les élèves, il y aura vous, ainsi que Neville, Luna, Léanne et Gabrielle. J'aimerai que vous prévenez vos camarades. Vous vous y rendrez avant Miss Granger mais elle ne doit pas être au courant qu'une fête sera organisée en son honneur. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui, monsieur ! Répondit Ginny. Et pour mercredi ? On peut lui souhaiter son anniversaire normalement et lui offrir nos cadeaux ?

- Bien sûre, Miss Weasley, il ne faut pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Elle ne sait pas que vous êtes là ?

- Non, elle ne sait pas répondit Harry.

- Bien, je vous laisse prévenir vos camarades. Prévenez ceux de Gryffondor quand vous allez retourner à vos dortoirs en partant et vous préviendrez Miss Lovegood et Miss Delacour demain. Bonne nuit

Le Trio retourna à la salle commune. Ginny alla prévenir Léanne qui était dans son dortoir en train de faire un devoir de métamorphose, et les garçons allèrent prévenir Neville qui étaient assis sur un canapé en train de lire un livre de botanique.

* * *

><p>Le mardi soir arriva et c'était au tour des sélections de l'équipe de Serpentard. Drago ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il avait peur de ne pas être capable de bien sélectionner ses joueurs. Il voulaient au moins pour une fois battre l'équipe de Gryffondor. Pour cela, il allait tout faire pour composer la meilleure équipe possible.<p>

Drago se rendait au terrain de Quidditch avec ses amis, Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Millicent, Daphnée et Astoria. Pansy et Daphnée ne passaient pas les sélections. Cependant, Pansy venait soutenir ses amis et Daphnée était là pour repérer les beaux garçons. Et Théo était venu également pour encourager ses amis qui passer les sélections, et aussi parce que Daphnée avait insisté pour qu'il vienne.

Théodore Nott était un grand garçon qui est longtemps resté seul. Il considérait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir d'ami et encore moins faire parti de la bande de Drago Malefoy. Mais son amitié avec Daphnée, qui a pourtant un caractère totalement différent de lui, les a tous rapprochés. Théodore était un garçon de taille moyenne, de beau yeux bleux, un corps bien dessinée, un joli visage et des cheveux d'un noir de jais généralement pas coiffés. Il se moquait de son apparence, c'était un garçon concentré sur ses études. C'était un sorcier de sang-pur qui avait compris rapidement que les idéologies qu'on lui inculquait était ridicule.

À la fin, Drago avait fait son choix mais les personnes sélectionnées ne le seront que le vendredi ou le samedi. Drago avait choisi, Blaise, Astoria, Millicent, Tracey Davis, Grégoire Harper et Malcolm Baddock.

Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Théo, Astoria et Daphnée rentrèrent au château. Ils allèrent directement dans l'appartement que Drago partageait avec Hermione.

- Respect, dit Drago au portrait qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Et Drago, c'est un idée de Granger le mot de passe ? Dit Blaise en rigolant.

- Non, c'est celle du vieu fou !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ils étaient stupéfait par la beauté et la grandeur de la pièce même s'ils étaient tous habitués à vivre dans le luxe.

- Winky ! Appela Drago.

- Le Maître a appelé Winky.

- Pourrais-tu nous apporter de quoi dîner ici.

- Oui maître !

- Drago ! Gronda Astoria. Tu aurais pu lui demander poliment.

- Astoria, c'est qun elfe, dit Pansy.

- Et alors ? Il a le droit au respect.

L'elfe réapparition avec sept assiettes bien garnit de poulet, de frites, et de salade ainsi qun grand fondant au chocolat.

- Merci Winky.

- De rien Mademoiselle. Winky ne fait que son travail. Winky va vous chercher des couverts, des verres et du jus de citrouille dans la petite cuisine.

- Non, tu peux y aller Winky, s'opposa Astoria. Je m'en charge.

La petite elfe voulu s'opposer sans manquer de respect mais Astoria était déjà dans la cuisine.

Les Serpentard étaient en train de dîner lorsqu'Hermione revint dans la salle commune. Elle préféra les ignorer pour ne pas causer de guerre. Elle alla chercher ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à faire. Elle retourna ensuite dans leur bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les trolls, toujours en ignorant les Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas remarqué de Drago l'observait tout en mangeant.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'était levée tôt, encore plus tôt que les week-end. Elle s'était levée à six heure trente, s'était douchée, s'était vêtue de son uniforme. Puis, elle s'était rendue à sept heure dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Aussitôt terminée de pndre son repas, elle alla à la bibliothèque qui était ouverte de sept heure à vingt-et-une heure.<p>

Un peu avant huit heure, elle quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre à son cours d'Arithmancie. Elle était la seule Gryffondor de ce cours en septième année. Elle suivait donc le cours avec des Poufouffles, des Serdaigles et malheureusement des Serpentard. Drago, Pansy, Millicent et Théo suivaient également ce cours. Le cours qui suivait, était un cours d'Etudes des Runes, Hermione suivait encore le cours sans ses amis.

Hermione retrouva ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elle reçu par hibou la Gazette du Sorcier auxquel elle était toujours abonnée ainsi qu'une convocation dans le bureau du Directeur après les cours d'aujourd'hui.

- Mione, c'est quoi le mot de passe de ta salle commune que l'on puisse te rejoindre ce soir ? On attendra là-bas vu que le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir.

- Le mot de passe est "Respect" Ginny.

- Encore un mot énigme.

- Oui toutes les salles communes ont un mot de passe du genre. Je pense que celui-ci veut qu'avec Malefoy on se respecte. Celui de la salle commune des Gryffondor veut probablement dire que l'on doit pardonner les Serpentard, un truc semblable. Chaque mot de passe est un message pour les élèves.

- Sérieux ? Dumbledore déconne !

- Non, Ron. Il veut rapprocher les maisons et abolir les préjugés que l'on a envers les différentes maisons. Bon, moi je vous laisse. Je vais profiter de mon temps libre pour étudier à la bibliothèque. Amusez-vous bien.

Hermione était surprise. D'habitude ses amis lui sautaient dessus des le matin pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Cette année, ils semblaient l'avoir oublié. Pendant qu'Hermione était à la bibliothèque, Ginny, Luna étaient parties décorer un minimum l'appartement d'Hermione. Elles avaient été éblouies par sa beauté. Elle avait réquisitionné l'aide de Léanne et Gabrielle. Ginny était allée au sous-sol en cuisine demander aux elfes de leur préparer un dîner pour huit et un gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat et à la framboise pour Hermione. Elle leur avait demandé d'installer la table dans l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chefs. Les filles avaient disposé leurs cadeaux et ceux des garçons sur la grange table de la bibliothèque. Elle avait disposé toute sorte de bougies décoratives un peu partout qu'elles allumeront ce soir.

Hermione avait terminé sa journée de cours. Elle était devant le bureau du Directeur. Elle frappa et entra lorsqu'il lui dit qu'elle pouvait entrer.

- Bonjour Professeur ! Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

- Oui, Miss. Enfin, ce sont vos parents qui veulent vous voir. Vous partirez donc samedi chez eux pour fêter votre anniversaire en famille. Vous reviendrez dimanche en fin d'après-midi. Vous vous rendrez chez vos parents par cheminée à partir de mon bureau. Vous pourrez venir pour seize heure trente. En attendant, je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, ajouta Albus un sourire malicieux.

- Bien professeur. Au moins, ils ne n'ont pas oubliés mon anniversaire comme mes amis.

- Vous pensez réellement qu'ils vous ont oublié Miss. Granger ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je vous laisse professeur, si vous n'avez rien d'autres à me dire. J'ai envie de me coucher tôt ce soir...

Elle salua le directeur et se rendit dans sa salle commune. Cette dernière était plongée dans l'obscurité et illuminée par une cinquantaine de bougie. Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Léanne et Gabrielle était dans la bibliothèque et se cachaient en attendant Hermione. Malefoy avait accepté contraint par Ginny de s'assoir dans l'un des canapés en attendant qu'Hermione revienne. Le gâteau d'anniversaire et le repas étaient dans la cuisine. Seule la table était mise.

- Salut Granger !

- Malefoy ! À quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce tu fous dans le noir ?

- J'attends mes amies pour dîner tranquillement ! Railla-t-il.

- Encore... Tu ne peux pas dîner dans la Grande Salle ! Je voulais être tranquille au soir !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tes amis t'ont oublié ? Se moqua Drago. Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse alors ! Bon anniversaire Granger !

- Vas-y moques-toi Malefoy ! J'en ai rien à faire.

- Tu pourrais au moins me remercier de te le souhaiter Granger ! La politesse ça n'existe pas chez les Moldus !

- Merci Malefoy ! Ironisa-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Les amis d'Hermione s'amusaient de voir qu'Hermione croyait qu'ils l'avaient oublié. Harry trouvait également qu'il avait été vache de demander à Malefoy d'intervenir.

- Un bonbon ?

- Ces des Dragibus ? T'as eu ça où ?

- Je les ai commandé ! Fallait bien que quelqu'un pense à l'anniversaire de la sang-de-bourbe !

- Pfff... Ça ne t'arrive pas d'être poli cinq minutes. J'en veux pas de tes bonbons... Au faites, comment as-tu su que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Hermione.

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de répondre, les amis d'Hermione sortirent de leur cachette et crièrent :

- JOYEEUUUX ANNIVERSAIIIRE HERMIONE !

Hermione se retourna et vit ses amis. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle en verra quelque larmes. Drago en profita pour filer au cachots.

- Alors tu croyais qu'on avait oublié ? Rigola Ginny.

- J'ai fini par y croire, en effet.

- Mione, on ne peut pas oublier ton anniversaire, répliqua Ron.

- On a prévu un dîner et un gâteau d'anniversaire rien que pour toi.

- Oh c'est super gentil à vous.

- Au faites Hermione, que te voulait Dumbledore ?

- Il voulait me dire que je me rendais ce weekend chez mes parents pour mon anniversaire. Je pars à seize heure trente.

- C'est sympa. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fêté ton anniversaire avec eux.

- Oui, depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Qui as eu l'idée de mêler Malefoy à ça ?

- C'est moi, dit Ginny. Il fallait bien te distraire quelque minutes avant de montrer qu'on ne t'avait pas oublié !

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Puis, vers vingt-et-une heure, ils conduisent Hermione dans la bibliothèque pour qu'elle ouvre ses cadeaux. Ginny lui avait offert une magnifique robe bustier rouge grenat. Elle était plissée au niveau de la poitrine. Elle était en mousseline et possédait une doublure car il s'agissait d'un tissus très fin et transparent. Luna et Neville lui avait acheté une jolie paire d'escarpins assortis à la robe ainsi qu'un petit boléro noire en soie. Harry lui a offert un livre sur l'Arithmancie et un autre sur le chocolat car Hermione adorait le chocolat. Gabrielle et Léanne lui avaient offert un roman sorcier ainsi que des chocolats. Ron lui tendit un paquet mal emballé, il y avait à l'intérieur, il y avait aussi une boîte de chocolat ainsi qu'en petite boîte contenant un petit bracelet avec des perles blanches. Il avait rougit en lui offrant son cadeau. Hermione avait rougit également lorsque Ron lui avait accroché à son poignée.

- Il est magnifique Ron.

- Tout comme toi... Ajouta-t-il rouge jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

Ils mangèrent ensuite du gâteau. Vers minuit, ils partirent tous. Ils passèrent d'abord vers la tour de Serdaigle pour Luna et Gabrielle qui ne pouvait pas être puni vu que Ginny était avec eux. Ron était resté quelque minute.

- Mione, je voulais te parler...

Ron semblait embarrasser.

- Je crois que j'ai compris Ron. Sinon tu serais rentré en même temps que les autres. Vas-y, je t'écoutes.

- Euh... Je voulais te demander si...

- Oui, Ron, je t'écoutes.

- Es-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Dit-il rapidement en appréhendant sa réaction.

- Oh, Ron...

- Je comprends si tu ne veux pas...

- Si, si Ron. C'est juste que j'attends depuis longtemps que tu me le demandes que je ne pensais plus que tu le ferais...

- Oh, Mione... Je n'osais pas...

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se sentaient bien tous les deux. Ils attendaient tous les deux depuis un moment. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'ils se sentaient bien, Hermione ne ressentit rien lors de ce baiser. Elle dit rien, pensant que c'était parce que c'était leur premier baiser. Elle verrai demain.

* * *

><p>Pendant qu'Hermione fêtait son anniversaire, Drago était allé dans les cachots avec Pansy, Théo, Millicent, Astoria. Ils s'étaient installés dans le dortoir de Théo et Blaise. Blaise et Daphnée étaient absents. Ils étaient probablement partis s'amuser ailleurs dans le château.<p>

Un peu avant vingt-deux heure, Pansy les laissa pour allait faire ça ronde. Elle devait rejoindre Anthony Goldstein devant la Grande Salle. C'était le point de départ des rondes.

- Miss Parkinson, dit poliement Anthony.

- Goldstein, dit Pansy.

Pansy était une jeune fille hautaine et froide. Elle ne respectait que ces amis. Elle pouvait faire preuve de politesse envers les autres sang-purs. Cependant, le reste du temps, elle se moquait et critiquait les autres. Pansy, est tout de même une jeune fille sérieuse et intelligente. Il ne faut pas croire que parce qu'elle passe son temps à se moquer de ceux qu'elle considère inférieure qu'elle n'a pas de cœur. Bien au contraire, Pansy joue les idiotes et tout le monde la croit accroupi à Drago mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pansy aime s'amusait avec les garçon qu'elle trouve mignon parce qu'elle est amoureuse d'un garçon, qui passe son temps à s'envoyer en l'air. Pansy est une jolie jeune fille aux yeux verts foncés souvent gris inexpressifs. Pansy cache très bien ses émotions comme Drago et la plupart de ses amis. Pansy a une silhouette fine et bien dessiné, un jolie visage. Elle est brune, des cheveux lisses lui tombant en dessous des épaules et une frange droite s'arrêtant au-dessus des sourcils.

Pansy et Anthony avait fait le tour des cachots et des sous-sols. Ils étaient au première étage lorsqu'ils virent de la lumière dans les toilettes des filles de cet étage.

- Chut, j'entre la première, dit Pansy.

- Oui, mais s'il y a un problème, préviens-moi. N'hésite pas à retirer des points aux élèves, chuchota Anthony.

Pansy s'avança la porte était entrouverte. Elle entra s'en faire de bruit. Elle fut choquée parce qu'elle vit même si elle se doutait que les deux étaient partis s'amuser mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. Daphnée était assis sur le rebord du lavabo et se faisait prendre par Blaise. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Pansy. Blaise finit par se rendre compte que quelqu'un était là, il tourna la tête et vit Pansy.

Pansy eu le cœur brisé de voir l'une de ses amis coucher avec celui qu'elle aimait dans les toilettes. Elle s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant. Anthony fut surpris de voir la jeune fille habituellement froide sortir en pleurant et surtout en fuyant. Le préfet pensa que ce qu'elle avait vu ne devait pas lui plaire. Il entra au son tour dans les toilettes et vit les deux jeunes gens à moitié nus. Il ne s'excusa pas d'entrer à son tout et leur retira vingts points chacun. Il ferait un rapport au professeur Flitwick le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Pansy arriva dans le dortoir des garçons en pleurant. Drago la prit directement dans ses bras le temps qu'elle se calme. Une fois calmée, il lui demanda :<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'à fait Goldstein pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

- Rien... Il n'a rien fait !

- Alors quittait souffrir ma petite sœur ?

- Je l'aime Drago. Je sais comment il est. Je sais... Je sais ce qu'il fait de ses soirées, je n'ai jamais rien dit concernant ce que je ressens parce que j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas le cas pour lui... Moi aussi, j'aime m'amuser mais je suis discrète, et... Et je le fais pas avec ses amis...

Pansy sanglotait encore lorsqu'elle expliqua à Drago ce qui n'allait pas...

- Pansy... Blaise ne sait pas que tu l'aimes...

- Comment sais-tu que c'est Blaise ?

- On le sait tous Pansy. Il n'y a que Blaise qui ne s'en ai pas rendu compte... Même Daphnée qui pense qu'aux prochains garçon qu'elle aura dans son lit l'a vu, dit Millicent.

- Ce n'est qu'une garce ! Hurla Pansy dans le dortoir.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est ton amis, non ?

- Elle sait ce que je ressens pour Blaise ?

- Oui, répondit Astoria.

- Alors pourquoi était-elle en train de coucher avec ?

- Elle a pas osé ? Dit Astoria.

Pansy se remit à pleurer. Drago l'a pris dans ses bras. Pansy finit par s'endormir alors Drago la porta jusque dans son ancien lit. Drago ferma les rideaux et lança un sortilège de silence pour qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée par le bruit.

Blaise arriva dans la pièce. Daphnée était partie directement dans sa chambre. Quant à Blaise, il semblait énerver.

- Blaise, où est ma sœur ? J'ai à lui parler.

- Vous avez vu Pansy ? Elle est partie se coucher.

- Oui et t'as merdé Blaise, je crois, dit Théo.

- J'ai rien fait de mal.

- Bien sûre que non, dit Astoria. T'as couché avec ma sœur.

- T'es jalouse, rigola-t-il. Astoria, je te considère comme ma petite sœur. En plus, ta sœur est majeure, elle est libre de coucher avec qui elle veut.

- Jalouse non ! Mais, Daphnée a trahi son ami et toi, en ne fermant pas la porte correctement, tu as brisé le cœur de Pansy. Alors bien joué, s'emporta Astoria.

Astoria avait beau être la plus jeune, elle avait un caractère bien trempée quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Sinon, elle était très timide.

- Blaise, Astoria a raison. Pansy pleurait quand elle est rentrée. On aurait pas du avoir à te le dire, mais Pansy est amoureuse de toi.

Blaise sous le choque s'assis sur son lit à côté de Millicent et Théo. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'une de ses meilleures amies était amoureuse de lui. Apparemment tout ses amis le savaient mais lui avait toujours pensé qu'elle aimait Drago. Blaise avait la tête entre ses deux mains, les coudes posaient sur ses cuisses en se lamentant.

- Tu as quoi à dire pour ta défense ? Questionna Astoria.

- Je ne savais pas... Je ne savais pas qu'elle m'aimait... Drago, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle t'aimait, toi ! En plus, vous étiez sortis ensemble en sixième année.

- Mais, merde Blaise. Pansy a toujours joué les amoureuses transie parce que les autres la prenne pour une idiote mais surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde saches qu'elle était amoureuse...

- J'ai tout fait de travers... Elle m'en veut ? Où est-elle ?

- Tu as tout fait de travers, en effet. Elle t'en veux, ça s'est sûre. Elle en veux aussi beaucoup à Daphnée car Daphnée était au courant de ses sentiments.

- Daphnée savait et c'est elle qui est venue me chercher ! S'emporta Blaise.

- Laisse-moi finir. Elle dort dans mon lit, elle s'est endormie complètement épuisée à pleurer dans mes bras. Mais, la question qu'il faut que tu te pose, c'est qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

- Je n'sais pas trop Drago... J'ai passé les quatre dernières années à m'amuser avec les filles. J'ai jamais pris le temps de voir si je ressentais quelque choses pour Pansy. L'année dernière, on a passé plus de temps ensemble, c'est vrai. On s'est beaucoup soutenu quand on t'a cru mort. On était bien mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé. On était juste des amis alors je ne sais pas...

- Tu vas avoir à te faire pardonner pour récupérer son amitié, je crois. Elle ne te force pas à l'aimer. Mais, fait attention avec tes conquêtes. Une fois qu'elle t'aura pardonné, essayé de passer plus de temps avec elle pour voir ce que tu ressens.

- Tu me fais la morale là, alors que tu as une fille différente dans ton lit tous les soirs.

Blaise continua de se lamenter. Tout le monde resta pour dormir. Chacun dans un lit. Cependant, il était six et il y avait cinq lit. Drago se coucha alors dans son ancien lit avec Pansy.

* * *

><p>Le jeudi et le vendredi ont eu lieu les sélections des équipes de Quidditch de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles. Le vendredi soir après le dîner, les préfets de chaque maison reçurent un parchemin avec la composition des quatre équipes à accrocher dans les salles communes.<p>

_L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor : _

_- Le Capitaine : Harry Potter _

_- L'Attrapeur : Harry Potter_

_- Le Gardien : Ronald Weasley _

_- Le Poursuiveur n°1 : Ginny Weasley _

_- Le Poursuiveur n°2 : Léanne Diggory _

_- Le Poursuiveur n°3 : Demelza Robbins _

_- Le Batteur n°1 : Andrew Kirke _

_- Le Batteur n°2 : Jimmy Peakes _

_. _

__L'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle :__

___- Le Capitaine : Zacharias Smith___

__- L'Attrapeur : Sarah Faucett__

__- Le Gardien : _Justin Finch-Fletchley___

__- Le Poursuiveur n°1 : Zacharias Smith__

__- Le Poursuiveur n°2 : Megan Jones__

__- Le Poursuiveur n°3 : Rose Zeller__

__- Le Batteur n°1 : Ernie MacMillan__

__- Le Batteru n°2 : Owen Caudwell__

_._

_L'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle : _

_- Le Capitaine : Lisa Turpin _

_- L'Attrapeur : Lisa Turpin _

_- Le Gardien : Ackerley Stewart _

_- Le Poursuiveur n°1 : Faucett Julie _

_- Le Poursuiveur n°2 : Morag MacDougal _

_- Le Poursuiveur n°3 : Su Li _

_- Le Batteur n°1 : Michael Corner _

_- Le Batteur n°2 : Louis Stebbins _

_._

__L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard :__

_- Le Capitaine : Drago Malefoy_

_- L'Attrapeur : Drago Malefoy_

_- Le Gardien : Grégoire Harper_

_- Le Poursuiveur n°1 : Blaise Zabini_

_- Le Poursuiveur n°2 : Astoria Greengrass_

_- Le Poursuiveur n°3 : Tracey Davis_

_- Le Batteur n°1 : Malcolm Baddock_

_- Le Batteru n°2 : Millicent Bulstrode_

Les listes étaient maintenant affichées dans les salles communes. Les élèves retenues étaient très heureux. Hermione était impressionnée que les équipes est autant changées, sauf celle de Gryffondor. La Préfète-en-Chef trouvait également l'équipe de Serdaigle très féminine.

Hermione était assise dans l'un des canapés près de la cheminée avec un livre. Drago arriva ensuite avec Pansy. Ils s'assirent dans l'un des canapés près d'Hermione. Après quelques minutes de silence, Drago parla.

- Pansy dort à nouveau ici, Granger !

- T'invites qui tu veux Malefoy ! Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour inviter tes conquêtes jusqu'à maintenant.

- Pansy est ma meilleure amie, c'est pas la même chose.

- Ouais... Ce que j'veux dire c'est que t'invites tes amies si t'en a envie, t'en que vous m'empêcher pas de vivre. Et même, si je ne vous apprécies pas, je préfère voir Pansy tous les soirs qu'une fille que t'utilises pour t'envoyer en l'air...

- Au faites Malefoy, Anthony m'a dit qu'il avait fait son rapport à MacGonagall et non à Flitwick. Il m'a dit de te le dire, pourquoi je sais pas ! Je ne sais même pas qui il concerne ! Tu étais avec Parkinson d'ailleurs mercredi ?

- Ils vont galérer. Vive le mois de retenue, se moqua Pansy.

- Merci de me prévenir. Pansy, ils restent tout de même tes amis.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Pansy parler ainsi surtout que ça concernait ses amis apparemment.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète mais qui est concernés par le rapport ?

- Blaise et Daphnée, dit Drago après avoir eu l'accord de Pansy d'un regard.

- Ils ont couché ensemble dans les toilettes du premier étage et cela après le couve-feu, ajouta Pansy.

On sentait dans sa voix que cela la touchait. Hermione se dit que c'est la première fois qu'elle voyait la jeune fille laissait ressortir un minimum ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Oh...

- Tu l'as dit...

- Je sais qu'on est pas amis mais... Vous sortiez ensemble ? Demanda la Gryffondor.

- Non.

Pansy avait les yeux qui brillaient comme si elle allait pleuré. Hermione compris que même si elle ne sortait pas avec Blaise, elle devait ressentir plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Hermione sait ce que ressent Pansy car elle ressentait la même chose lorsque Ron sortait avec Lavande en sixième année.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai ressenti la même chose en sixième année quand j'ai vu Ron avec Lavande.

- Tu étais déjà amoureuse de lui ?

- Oui, j'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui, enfin je crois...

- Comment ça tu crois ? Répliqua Drago.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler... Et surtout pas à toi Malefoy. Je vous laisse, je vais dormir, j'ai une longue journée demain. Bonne soirée.

Hermione les laissa pour aller se coucher, demain elle allait chez ses parents pour fêter son anniversaire.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Léanne et Gabrielle se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour se rendre chez les Granger. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Granger, Narcissa, Sirius et Lily étaient là ainsi que Andromeda, Lysandra Prewett, Xenophilius Lovegood, Jeanne Londubat, Amos et Gentiane Diggory, Louis et Appoline Delacour, George, Bill, Fleur, Molly, et Arthur Weasley étaient là aussi chez Jean et Mary Granger. Ils attendaient tous qu'Hermione et le professeur Dumbledore arrive. Ginny et Harry se demandaient pourquoi Mrs Prewett était là, après tout, Hermione ne la connaissait pas personnellement.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle était vêtue de la petite robe bustier rouge grenat en mousseline qu'on lui avait offert à son anniversaire accompagné du boléro noir en soie et des escarpins accordés. Elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il l'attendait en arrivant chez elle. Elle frappa au bureau du professeur et la fit entrer.<p>

- Bonjour Miss Granger !

- Bonjour Professeur !

- Vous êtes prête à vous rendre chez vous ?

- Oui, professeur, nous pouvons y aller.

Le professeur et Hermione se dirigèrent vers l'âtre de la cheminée du bureau. Hermione y entra et prononça " maison des Granger ". Le Directeur en fit de même.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva, elle fut extrêmement surprise. Tout ses amis étaient là, sa famille, ses proches... Une véritable surprise ! Le professeur arriva juste après elle. Tout le monde les regarda, ils n'avaient pas entendu Hermione arrivait.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HERMIONE ! Crièrent tous en cœur.

- Oh, merci. Merci, merci à tous ! C'est une magnifique surprise... Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tous vous voir là, dit-elle émue.

- Mione, joyeux anniversaire ! Répéta Mélusine. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais !

- Lily, je suis partie depuis trois semaines seulement, rigola la Gryffondor.

- Tu me manques quand même. Moi aussi, je suis partie. J'habite avec ma maman et mon papa dans la maison à côté de la mer. Tu sais la maison de l'autre fois, raconta la fillette.

- Oui, ma chérie. C'est une très jolie maison, et je suppose que tu as une jolie chambre de princesse.

- Oui, avec maman, on a décoré la chambre qui est pas loin de Drago.

Les autres regardaient la jeune fille et Hermione dans leur enthousiasme échange. Les deux - demi - sœurs étaient tellement heureuse de se voir.

Hermione alla embrasser tout le monde pour leur dire bonjour et les remercier. Arrivée à ses amis, elle les gronda gentiment pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Ils allèrent ensuite manger le gâteau d'anniversaire.

- Mmmh... Un gâteau au chocolat et à la framboise. J'adore !

- On le sait Mione ! T'es une vraie gourmande ! Dit Ron en enlaçant Hermione par la taille.

Tout le monde fut à la fois surpris et combler par leur rapprochement. Il avait mis tellement de temps. Cependant, Lysandra et Albus décidèrent que le moment était venu. Albus fit un signe à Mrs Granger pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait parler.

- Mrs Weasley, voulez-vous bien finir de servir le gâteau. Nous avons à parler à Hermione, annonça le professeur Dumbledore. Monsieur Granger avez-vous une pièce où l'on peut discuter.

- Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? Maman, papa, vous êtes au courant de quelque choses ?

- Nous pouvons aller dans mon bureau.

Albus fit signe à Mrs Prewett de les suivre. Tout les autres les regardaient sortir avec curiosité. Narcissa regarda Molly, Molly pensait à la même chose que Narcissa.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! S'exclama Molly. C'est pas possible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Demanda Ginny.

- Non, non, c'est rien.

- Qui veut du gâteau ? Demanda Narcissa pour couper court à la discussion.

* * *

><p>Hermione entra dans le bureau de son père accompagnée de celui-ci, de sa mère, de Mrs Prewett et du Directeur de Poudlard. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il se passait.<p>

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Je pensais être venue fêter mon anniversaire !

- C'est le cas Miss Granger. Mais, nous pensons également qu'il est temps de vous faire quelques révélations.

- Quels genres de révélation ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Miss Granger, que savez-vous concernant la famille Prewett ? Demanda Albus.

- Principalement que c'est une grande famille de sang-purs. C'est la famille de Molly Weasley. Elle avait deux frères Gideon et Fabian. Si j'ai bien compris, ils ont été tués par des Mangemorts car ils refusaient de le rejoindre.

- C'est tout ce que vous savez ? Demanda le professeur.

- C'était de grand sorcier. Fabian Prewett était marié. Il voulait protéger sa femme de Voldemort. D'après certains récits que j'ai lu, elle serait morte en donnant naissance. Le bébé n'a pas survécu non plus. Ce sont les récits de publications officielles mais cette histoire me paraît bizarre. Dans certains livres, il est dit que la famille Prewett détenait un pouvoir et que cela était la principale raison pour que Voldemort le veuille dans son équipe. Mais, je n'en sais pas plus.

- Savez-vous quel est ce don ?

- J'en ai aucune idée. J'ai rien trouvé de plus. Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? L'histoire concernant les Prewett est-elle vraie ?

- Vous allez très vite comprendre Miss Granger. Il y a du vrai et du faut dans ce que vous avez raconté. Ils étaient bien traqués par Tom Jedusor. Cependant, Mrs Prewett et sa fille sont toujours en vie, Miss Granger. Lysandra Prewett, qui est également la sœur de Monsieur Greengrass est la femme de Fabian.

Hermione réfléchissait. Elle était un peu perdue. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cette femme, elle n'avait rencontré aucune personne de leur âge. Tout un coup, elle compris le rapport avec elle. Elle observa Lysandra, puis ses parents. La ressemblance était flagrante.

- Je vous écoute, dit-elle en essayant au mieux de garder son sang-froid.

- Nous ne sommes pas tes parents Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore est venu nous voir, comme il l'avait fait pour Lily. Nous t'avons accueilli. On devait t'elever. On ne devait pas te révéler tes origines sorcières , ni te dire que nous t'avions adopter. Tu ne devais rien savoir. On savait juste qu'un dangereux sorcier voudrait te récupérer. Alors nous avons écouté ce que le professeur nous a dit. Au final, tout ce que nous savions c'était la raison pour laquelle nous devions s'occuper de toi. Et ton prénom, Hermione. Rien de plus.

Son père avait dit cela le plus calmement possible. Sa mère retenait ses larmes. Ils considéraient Hermione comme leur fille. Hermione, elle pleurait en silence. Elle avait écouté l'histoire.

En quelque minutes, sa vie venait de s'écrouler. Ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents. Son père était mort pour la sauver. Sa mère avait été cacher par son professeur, je ne sais où. Son petit-ami était son cousin. Elle n'était pas une née-moldue comme elle l'avait toujours pensé. Elle était en réalité une sang-pure et avait subit les moqueries des Serpentards pour rien. Alors elle demanda :

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à apprendre ? Maintenant que ma vie ne rime plus à rien, que mon existence soit basée sur un mensonge, je ne suis plus à une révélation près.

- Hermione... Tenta Mary.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes la détentrice du don de la famille Prewett. Ce don existe réellement, annonça Albus.

- Je détiens un don que j'ignore et qui ne s'est jamais manifesté ! C'est absurde !

- Non, répondit Lysandra. Pour que tu puisses l'utiliser avant ta majorité , il fallait que tu prononce une formule. Depuis vos dix-sept ans, il s'est activé automatiquement vu que ton père n'est plus de ce monde.

- Quel est ce don ?

- Il permet d'influencer le temps. Tu maîtrise les quatre éléments : l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu. Tu as aussi la faculté d'être un Animagi.

- C'est impossible. On ne peut maîtriser les éléments ! Je ne suis pas un Animagi !

- Cette partie du don se travaille. Tu as la possibilité de te métamorphoser en chien, chat, loup ou tout autres animaux. Tu peux alors communiquer avec les animaux. Vous comprenez pourquoi maintenant Voldemort voulait votre père. Lorsque votre mère est tombée enceinte,il me l'a confié. Lorsqu'elle a accouché, je vous ai confié aux Granger. J'ai mis en sécurité votre mère dans l'une des maisons de la famille Prewett dans le sud de la France dans les Pyrénées. Voldemort à cru en leur mort comme tout le monde en voyant les journaux. Il a alors continué à traquer les frère Prewett pour finalement les tuer presque deux ans après ta naissance.

- Pourquoi m'avoir caché cela si longtemps ? Pourquoi vous, Mrs Prewett ne m'avez-vous rien dit durant l'été ?

- Tu ne devais rien savoir jusqu'à ce que Voldemort disparaissent. Si je ne t'ai pas parlé, c'est parce que je ne savais pas que c'était toi ma fille. Seul Albus savait qui tu étais. Je ne l'ai su qu'à la rentrée.

- Miss Granger. Il est temps pour vous de connaître votre véritable identité.

- Parce que je ne m'appelle même pas Hermione ! Cria la concernée.

Elle avait crié si fort que dans le salon, il avait pu l'entendre.

- Je t'ai appelé Harmony-Rosalyne.

Dans sa tête, les mots Harmony-Rosalyne Prewett résonnait. Hermione pensait devenir folle. Hermione cria de rage. Ce n'était pas l'attitude habituelle de la jeune femme.

- J'ai vécu dix-huit ans. J'ai fêté mon dix-neuvième anniversaire mercredi. Et vous savez ce que je retiens aujourd'hui ? Non, vous ne savez pas. Ma vie n'existe pas, c'était une illusion. Mon existence bâtit sur un mensonge. Je ne m'appelle même pas Hermione. Ne me dites que vous comprenez ce que je ressens, c'est impossible. Personne ne peut comprendre ! En l'espace de quelque minutes, j'ai appris que vous n'étiez pas mes parents, que mon père est mort pour me protéger et protéger ma mère. J'apprend que vous également ma mère ! Pendant sept ans, j'ai subit les moqueries des Serpentards pour mon sang impur ! Aujourd'hui vous débarquez dans ma vie et j'apprends que je suis l'héritière des Prewett. Vous vous rendez compte que je sors avec mon cousin ? Ah mes oui, c'est tout à fait normale pour des sangs-purs. Mais, dans le monde moldu c'est différent...

C'est en criant qu'elle prononça la colère qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Dans le salon, tous entendirent ce qu'elle dit. À bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta et s'enfuit. Mrs Granger pleurait dans les bras de son époux suite à la colère de sa fille adoptive. Mrs Prewett ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Je pensais qu'elle comprendrait, dit Lysandra.

- Elle est brillante, assura Albus. Il lui faut le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Il est évident qu'aux prochaines vacances, elle se joindra à vous, Mrs Prewett. Son nom et son identité devraient bientôt être corrigé au ministère. En attendant, nous devrions rejoindre les autres invités. La réaction de votre fille n'est probablement passée inaperçue.

* * *

><p>Hermione entra dans le salon. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée sous le regard du reste des invitées et en utilisant de la poudre de chemin été, elle prononça " Bureaux de Dumbledore, Poudlard " pour retourner à l'école. Tous, la laissèrent faire. Ils avaient compris qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Ron était sous le choque, son histoire avec Hermione s'était finie avant même de commencer réellement.<p>

Les Granger, Lysandra et Albus retournèrent au salon. Narcissa se dirigea vers Lysandra pour la prendre dans ses bras. Narcissa savait ce que son amie avait pu ressentir durant l'absence de son enfant. Elle savait aussi à qu'elle point ça devait être dure de subir la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Lysandra, dit Molly. Ça va aller, on connaît bien Hermione, elle est raisonnable. Elle con prendra rapidement.

- Je sais pas Molly. Tout ce qu'elle pensait connaître sur sa vie n'est pas vraie comment peut-elle me pardonner. Elle ne connaît pas tout. Le plus dure reste à dire et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle l'accepte.

- Miss Prewett, Hermione comprendra, dit Harry sur un ton rassurant. On la connaît assez pour vous le dire. Elle a perdu le contrôle sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le professeur Dumbledore retourna à Poudlard. Les autres essayèrent de distraire les Granger et Lysandra.

* * *

><p>Hermione entra dans sa salle commune les yeux gonflaient par les larmes. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et croisa une jeune fille qui sortait de la chambre de Malefoy, encore. Elle entra alors dans la chambre du Serpentard sous le coup de l'émotion.<p>

- Malefoy ! J'en ai marre, tu pourrais éviter de changer de fille tous les jours ou alors sois discrets !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se rendit dans sa chambre. Drago savait que si elle avait débarqué dans sa chambre, ce n'était pas parce que cela la gênait. Il avait bien vu qu'elle pleurait, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. En plus, elle n'était pas censée être là. Alors, il alla frapper à sa chambre après avoir mis dehors la fille qui était dans sa chambre. Il l'entendit pleurer.

- GRANGER ! Granger, ouvre cette porte !

- Elle n'existe plus ! Enfin, elle n'a jamais existé ! Sanglota Hermione pour réponse.

Drago n'était pas satisfait de la réponse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait. Elle insinuait que la porte ou bien elle n'existait pas ! Il alla chercher sa baguette dans sa chambre puis il pointa la porte.

- Destructum !

La porte explosa. Il entra dans la chambre et lança un sort de réparation sur la porte. Hermione était assis contre son lit et pleurait.

- Qu'est-ce tu fou là Granger ? T'es pas censée être chez tes parents ?

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de pleurer. Il s'assit sur son lit.

- Granger, tu comptes me répondre ? S'impatienta Drago.

- Mon père est mort, répondit-elle le plus normalement.

- Toutes mes condolescences...

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer qu'elle continua.

- je ne l'ai jamais connu. J'ai vécu dix-neuf ans avec des gens qui n'étaient pas mes parents. Je n'ai jamais rien su. Aujourd'hui, j'apprends que je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger. Aujourd'hui, je découvre que je m'appelle Harmony Rosalyne Prewett et que l'on m'a déclaré morte car j'interessait Voldemort pour les pouvoirs de ma famille. J'ai passé mes années à Poudlard à subir tes moqueries injustement. Je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione avait prononcé tout cela sur un ton monotone dénué d'émotion. Elle continuait de pleurer. Alors Drago fit comme avec Pansy. Il la leva et la fit s'assoir sur son lit. Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa le dos pour la consoler. Ils n'étaient pas amis, Drago avait ses secrets que seule Pansy savait, mais le Serpentard avait horreur de voir une jeune femme pleurait. Hermione fini par s'endormir. Drago alla chercher une de ses chemises, ne voulant pas fouiller dans les affaires de la gryffonfor. Il lui enleva sa robe et lui enfila la chemise. Il ne pu empêcher ses joues de rougir fasse au corps dénudé de la jeune femme. Il l'allonga ensuite et la couvra comme on le fait avec enfant. Puis, il retourna dans sa chambre.

Drago ne savait que pensait de ce que lui avait dit Hermione.


	13. Un bal masqué pour Halloween

**Un bal masqué pour Halloween **

Le lendemain de sa découverte, Hermione se réveilla avec une mine affreuse. Ses yeux étaient encore gonflés tellement elle avait pleuré. Elle s'assoit sur son lit et constata sa tenue. Elle se demanda comment elle avait fini dans une chemise d'homme en soie grise. Puis, elle se rappela que Drago avait défoncé sa porte et était venu la voir. Par contre, elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait osé la déshabiller.

La semaine qui suiva, Hermione ne sortit pas de sa chambre ni pour manger, ni pour aller en cours. Aucun de ses amis ne l'a vu depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa maison. Elle avait juste vu Drago lorsqu'elle était rentrée et le lendemain pour lui hurler dessus. Drago s'inquiétait pour elle, il demandait à Winky de lui apporter à manger pour qu'elle ne soit pas sous alimenter. Malefoy râlait de derrière la porte de sa chambre pour l'envoyer à la douche.

* * *

><p>- Albus, il faut faire quelque chose ? On ne peut pas la laisser rater tous les cours !<p>

- Minerva, ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger va se reprendre.

- Albus, ce que vous lui avez appris n'est pas le genre de nouvelle qu'on découvre tous les jours, ce n'est pas facile à digérer.

- Elle s'y fera, vous verrez, lundi elle retournera en cours.

* * *

><p>Il était dix heure et on était samedi. Ça faisait huit jours qu'Hermione n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Enfin, elle y sortait pour la douche parce que Drago frappait à la porte pour l'y envoyer. Là, Hermione venait de se réveiller. Elle était assis sur son lit. Elle constata qu'elle avait plus dormi en une semaine qu'elle ne dormait habituellement en un mois.<p>

Hermione sorti de la douche. Elle enfila une robe à manche trois quarts en soie de couleur noire. Elle lui arrivait au genoux. Elle l'accompagna de petites bottines en daim noires. On aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait son deuil, tellement sa tenue était triste. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Elle sortie de la salle de bain et se rendit dans la salle commune. Un plateau déjeuner était déposé sur une table basse. Hermione le regarda avec appétit.

- Vas-y ! Il est pour toi. Je t'ai entendu aller te doucher. Comme je ne t'y ai pas envoyé, j'ai supposé que tu allais enfin sortir de ta chambre.

- Merci Malefoy ! Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi, je suis grande.

- Granger, si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais rien mangé, je sais même pas si tu serais sortie pour te laver ! Alors heureusement que je prenais soins de toi !

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Hurla Hermione.

- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? Tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? Tu veux pas que je t'appelle Granger, tu n'as pas digéré ta nouvelle identité alors je fais comment ? Je vais pas te siffler, railla Drago.

- Ne m'appelle pas ! Fou moi la paix, j'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Ouais si tu veux, la prochaine fois que tu auras une crise, je te laisserai dépérir. En attendant, on doit réfléchir à la soirée d'Halloween.

- On verra ça plus tard. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Hermione sortit de la salle commune sans prendre son petit-déjeuner que lui avait fait monter Drago. Non, elle sortit en colère. Elle avait passé la semaine à refuser de voir ses amis, elle ne savait quoi leur dire. Elle ne pouvait plus être avec Ron, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pouvaient-ils continuer de l'appeler Hermione ? Devaient-ils l'appeler Harmony-Rosalyne ? Ou juste Harmony ? Est-ce que toute l'école était au courant de se changement ? Tout se basculer dans sa tête.

Hermione était assise au bord du lac depuis une heure. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui lui était arrivée la semaine dernière. Elle décida d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Elle traversa le parc, puis le château. Elle arriva devant le bureau du Directeur. Elle frappa.

- Entrez.

Hermione ou Harmony, puisque c'est comme cela qu'elle s'appelait en réalité.

- Bonjour Miss Prewett ! Vous êtes sortie de votre chambre.

- Oui, professeur. Je voulais vous voir, je me s'en un peu perdue pour tout vous dire...

- C'est normal Miss. Vous venez de découvrir qui vous êtes réellement, ce n'est pas facile à entendre. Mais, vous vous y habituerez.

- Professeur, je ne peux pas devenir du jour au lendemain l'héritière d'une grande famille de sang-pur, c'est ingérable. En plus, je ne connais même pas ma mère...

- À ce propos, il est évident que vous passerez les vacances de Noël au Manoir des Prewett. Il y a également quelque samedis de prévu pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, vous pourriez en profiter pour vous voir un samedi toutes les deux. Vous serez autorisés pour l'occasion à quitter le village.

- Merci Professeur !

- En attendant, vous devriez la contacter, et aller voir vos amis Miss.

- Oui, professeur. Je les rejoindrai pour le déjeuner.

- C'est très sage de votre part. Profitez de votre week-end, nous révèlerons votre véritable identité à la fin de ce weekend.

- Bien... Bonne journée professeur.

Hermione sortit du bureau du professeur pas très enchantée que tout le monde apprenne qu'elle était l'héritière des Prewett.

Hermione partit dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis pour le déjeuner. Ils furent surpris de la voir entrer. D'ailleurs, tout ceux qui avaient des cours communs avec la jeune femme furent surpris de la voir. Hermione avança vers ses amis et s'installa à côté de Ginny.

- Bonjour, dit Hermione.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Ginny.

- Comme quelqu'un qui ne sait plus qui elle est.

- Mione, ne dit pas ça, répondit Harry. Tu es toujours la même.

- Non Harry. J'ai appris que je n'étais pas celle que je croyais, que les Granger ne sont pas mes parents, que mon père est mort pour me protéger de Voldemort. Même mon prénom n'était pas celui que je croyais...

- Oh... Dit simplement Ginny.

- Vous ne savez rien ! Le professeur Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit ?

- Non, on ne sait rien ! On a juste assisté à ta colère chez toi lors de ton anniversaire ! On ne sait rien à part que les Granger ne sont pas tes parents...

- Je m'appelle Harmony-Rosalyne Prewett... Je suis votre cousine, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron et Ginny.

Elle attendit une réaction de la part de ses amis qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- C'est génial Mione ! S'exclama la rouquine. Il y a tout de même un point positif à nos malheurs... On est cousine.

- Oui, c'est super Ginny. Je suis désolé, dit-elle ensuite à l'adresse de Ron. Mais, on ne peut plus être ensemble... C'est mieux ainsi, je pense que ça n'aurait pas marché de toute façon...

- Alors, ça t'arrange ! S'emporta Ron. Le fait d'apprendre que tu es ma cousine t'arrange bien. En faites, maintenant que Mademoiselle apprends qu'elle est de sang-pur, je ne suis plus assez bien pour elle ! Tu me dégoutes...

Ron était en colère à cause de ce qu'Hermione venait de lui révéler même s'il avait compris qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble. Tous les regards de la Grande Salle était braqué sur eux car Ron parlait suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention même si ce n'était pas voulu. Quant à Hermione, elle pleurait, elle était blessée qu'il pense ça d'elle.

- Tu délires complètement Ron, dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

- Ouais, c'est ça...

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la Grande Salle sans un regard pour ses amis...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, dit Ginny qui voulait réconforter son amie, c'est un idiot, tu sais qu'il ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit.

- Je sais mais il m'a fait mal, il ne fait jamais attention à ce qu'il dit de toute façon...

Les autres élèves retournèrent finalement à leur conversation. Hermione fini de déjeuner en silence, elle expliquerai tout à Harry et Ginny après le déjeuner dans ses appartements.

* * *

><p>Drago et les autres Serpentards croisèrent Ron en allant s'installer dans le parc. Drago pensa qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu.<p>

- Alors, Weasmoche, tu t'es fait jeté ! Railla-t-il.

- La ferme Malefoy ! S'énerva Ron.

- Granger à enfin compris que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour elle ! Se moqua Pansy.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle ! Ajouta Drago.

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! Répondit Ron avant de le bousculer en passant sous les rires des Serpentards.

- Drago, dit Blaise, tu penses vraiment qu'une née-moldue est trop bien pour lui ? Elle t'a jeté un sort ?

- Elle ne m'a rien jeté mais, disons que je connais plus ou moins la raison de sa longue absence !

- Raconte ! Ajouta Pansy.

- Elle a appris lors de sa fête d'anniversaire le weekend dernier qu'elle avait été adoptée !

- C'est affreux, dit Pansy ! Je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne souhaiterai pas un tel malheur même à ma pire ennemie.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec Weasley ? Demanda Millicent.

- Ça vous arrive de lire ? Interrogea Théo. C'est la fille de Lysandra Prewett. Tout le monde a cru que Mrs Prewett était décédée en donnant naissance mais ce n'était qu'une ruse. De plus, c'est la femme du frère de Mrs Weasley donc Granger est la cousine de Weasley !

- Comment voulais-tu qu'on devine ça ? Questionna Daphné. En plus, ce n'est peut-été pas cela !

- Si c'est exactement cela ! Elle ne s'appelle pas Hermione Granger mais Harmony-Rosalyn Prewett, ajouta Drago. Et en plus d'être la cousine des Weasley, c'est la votre, dit-il en s'adressant à Astoria et Daphné.

Cela semblait ravir Astoria contrairement à Daphné.

- C'est une blague Drago ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Vous ne connaissez même pas un minium de vos arbres généalogiques, c'est honteux pour des sang-pur ! Lysandra Prewett est née Greengrass, c'est la sœur de votre père.

Ils finirent par aller s'installer au bord du lac délaissant la conversation qu'il avait sur les Prewett.

* * *

><p>Hermione retourna à sa salle commune avec Harry et Ginny pour être tranquille au moment où elle allait leur raconter toute l'histoire la concernant. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés près de la cheminée. Avant de tout raconter, elle alla chercher du jus de citrouille, du chocolat chaud et des cookies dans la petite cuisine.<p>

- Si on pouvait en avoir autant dans nos salles communes, ria la rouquine en prenant un cookie.

- Si c'était le cas, plus personne ne sortirai des dortoirs sauf pour aller en cours, se moqua la préfète.

- Oui vu comme ça...

- Vous êtes prêt à tout entendre ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Oui, répondirent les deux amoureux.

Hermione leur raconta que Lysandra Prewett était sa mère, qu'elle avait été exilée dans le sud de la France par le professeur Dumbledore, personne n'était au courant, il l'avait fait passer pour morte. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle s'appelait Harmony-Rosalyne mais qu'elle avait été confiée aux Granger sous le prénom d'Hermione. Elle leur dit également que toutes ses mesures ont été prises pour sa sécurité car Voldemort l'a voulait à sa naissance pour l'élever lui même car elle aurait un bon élément pour lui car elle était la dernière et puissante héritière de la famille Prewett.

- Waouh ! C'est surprenant, dit Ginny.

- Ça veut dire que tu étais autant en danger que moi, heureusement qu'il n'a jamais su qui tu étais ! Dit Harry.

- Disons que ce long mensonge à au moins un point positif, répondit-elle tristement.

- Tu sais, je sais que c'est un juste dans un sens mais ce mensonge t'as probablement sauvé la vie, dit Ginny.

- Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais j'en veux aux Granger, que je croyais mes parents pour m'avoir cacher cela. Du moins, j'aurai aimé qu'il me dise que je n'étais pas leur fille biologique. J'en veux à Mrs Prewett, ma mère, celle qui m'a mise au monde de m'avoir abandonné, même si c'était pour mon bien. Ensuite, je me dis que s'il on pu me cacher ça, il sont très bien pu me cacher d'autres choses.

- Je sais que c'est dure Mione, dit Harry très calmement. Tu verras d'ici peu, tu arriveras à leur pardonner. Cependant, il ne faut pas être péjoratif et penser qu'ils te cachent d'autres choses.

- Je sais Harry. Mais, je ne vous ai pas encore dit que je détiens un don, le don de la famille Prewett.

- Oh, dit Ginny. J'avais déjà entendu parlé de ce don, mais je n'ai jamais pu le voir, maman dit qu'il a toujours été transmis à des héritiers mâles, c'est pourquoi, il s'appelle le don de la famille Prewett. Tu es la première fille à hérité de ce don, c'est extraordinaire !

- Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire, je suis l'unique du dernier possesseur du don, et ce don va au plus jeune des enfants de la famille fille ou garçon.

- Ça reste extraordinaire ! Ce don aurait pu fonctionner autrement et être finalement posséder par un de mes frères à la mort de ton père, mais non, il te revient !  
>- Ginny, ce don est dangereux !<p>

- En quoi est-il dangereux ? Demanda Ginny. C'est génial de pouvoir devenir un Animagi ?

- Oh ! Dit Harry. Tu peux te changer en Animagi. Tu sais qu'elle forme, tu peux prendre ?

- Oui, Harry, je le sais plus ou moins. Ce n'est pas le fait d'être un Animagi qui rend ce don dangereux ! Je peux me transformer en n'importe quel animal ! Chat, souris ou même en éléphant, si cela me chantes. Lorsque je suis transformée, je peux communiquer avec les autres animaux de l'espèce. Si Voldemort me voulait, c'était en parti pour récupérer le soutien des animaux. Mais le don ne s'arrête pas là.

- C'est énorme et à la fois terrifiant, dit Ginny.

- Ne me dit pas que l'autre parti de ce don est encore plus dangereuse ? Interrogea Harry.

- Elle peut l'être si j'ai bien compris. Je suis en harmonie avec la nature en quelque sorte. Je peux apporter un magnifique soleil comme déclencher une violente tempête. Je contrôle l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. Je maîtrise les quatre éléments, dit-elle tragiquement.

- Mione, maman ne nous a jamais parlé de cette partie du don, je ne sais même pas si elle est au courant.

- Je ne sais pas Gin, mais Dumbledore savait tout...

- Dumbledore sait toujours tout.

En effet, Dumbledore savait toujours tout. Comment faisait-il ? Personne ne pouvait tout savoir, c'est impossible !

* * *

><p>Finalement, le weekend se termina tranquillement. Hermione s'occupa à rattraper les cours qu'elle avait manqué, autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas chômé le reste du weekend, et qu'après le dîner de ce soir, elle allait continuer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.<br>Il était 19 heures, Hermione, ou Harmony, car à partir de demain, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appellera officiellement, décida d'aller dîner. Elle voulait être là, et devait l'être au moment où le professeur Dumbledore annoncera à toute l'école qu'elle s'appelle Harmony-Rosalyne Prewett.

Une fois que la salle fut bien remplie, que les élèves avaient commencé à manger, Dumbledore décida qu'il était temps de faire son annonce. Alors, il se leva. Ce simple geste eu pour effet de faire taire tous les élèves qui le regardait maintenant.

- Chers élèves, je vous interrompt dans votre succulent dîner pour vous révéler un fait important. Votre Préfète-en-Chef, de Gryffondor, que vous connaissez sous le nom d'Hermione Granger...

Tous regards convergèrent alors vers la table des rouges et ors à la recherche de la jeune fille.

- ... Est en réalité la fille de Fabian Prewett, tué il y a maintenant dix-huit ans par des Mangemorts, et de Lysandra Prewett née Greengrass. En conséquence, Miss Granger, ou plutôt Miss Harmony-Rosalyne Prewett comme il se doit de l'appeler puisque c'est sa véritable identité, est la jeune fille que le monde sorcier à cru morte il y a maintenant dix-neuf ans. Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous ne l'importunez pas avec cela ! Je vous laisse terminer votre repas.

Un brouhaha envahit la salle pour diverse raison. Le nom Prewett n'était pas inconnu surtout chez les sorciers de sang-pur, connu pour leur richesse, les frères prewett étaient également d'excellents duellistes. De plus, même les plus jeunes sorciers de sang-pur de l'école connaissait l'histoire de la tragédie de la famille Prewett. Pourchassée par Voldemort, Mrs Prewett qui décédé en donnant naissance, bébé qui ne suivit malheureusement que quelque heures, et monsieur Prewett fini par mourir de la main des Mangemorts. Tragédie qui se terminé par la fin d'une famille de sorcier. Et aujourd'hui, ces jeunes sorciers apprennent que cette histoire n'est pas réelle.

- Je ne pensais pas que ton changement d'identité provoquerai un tel bruit, avoua Harry.

- A vrai dire, moi non plus, répondit Harmony.

- Moi, je comprends, ajouta Ginny. Mione est une brillante élève, tout le monde dans cette école le sais. C'est une héros de la guerre. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde apprends sa véritable identité. De plus, chez les sorciers de sang-purs, et certaines familles de sang-mêlée, l'histoire de la famille Prewett était connue.

- Quoi ? On donne des cours sur les différentes familles ? Demanda la préfète.

- Non, mais comme beaucoup de famille de sang-pur sont lies les unes aux autres.

Le dîner se finit un peu plus calmement. Hermione, ou plutôt Harmony, il fallait s'habituer, était rester le sujet de conversation pour beaucoup jusqu'à la fin du dîner.

* * *

><p>Après le dîner, la Préfète- en-Chef retourna à son appartement et s'installa dans leur petite bibliothèque afin de terminer de rattraper ses cours. Elle avait déjà rattraper les cours de Potions, Métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, botanique et sortilège. Il lui restait à rattraper l'Arithmancie, l'Astronomie, l'Histoire de la Magie et l'étude des Runes. Elle avait les cours d'Arithmancie de Ginny, d'Astronomie de Luna, mais il lui manquait le cours des professeur Babbling et Binns. Cependant, aucun de ses amis ne suivaient le cours, elle savait que Malefoy suivait ces cours mais elle se voyait mal lui demander ses cours, en plus, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il prenne des notes. Elle décida de s'occuper de l'astronomie, puis l'arithmancie, elle aviserai ensuite.<p>

Drago arriva dans leur salle commune avec Pansy comme il avait pris l'habitude depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il vit qu'Hermione travaillait encore.

- Pansy, Granger rattrape encore ses cours, tu m'aides à préparer la soirée d'Halloween ?

- Bien sûre, j'ai rien d'autres à faire.

- Je vais chercher du parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre.

Quand il revint, ils s'installèrent parterre, près de la cheminée, adossés à la table basse.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne va pas contrarier Granger que ce soit moi qui t'aide à préparer la soirée plutôt qu'elle ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça la gêne, elle est préoccupée en ce moment.

- D'accord, et tu as déjà des idées ? Demanda la Serpentard.

- Oui, j'ai pensé à un bal masqué et pas de cavalier !

- Pour une fois, j'aime bien l'idée du non-cavalier, s'exclama la brune. Ça risque d'être compliqué, non ? Je suppose que Dumbledore envisage que vous ouvriez le bal ensemble en tant que Préfets-en-Chef, non ?

- Peut-être que je peux négocier ce point avec lui !

- Ce vieux-foue perderai pas l'occasion de te voir le bal avec Granger !

- Je sais, dit sombrement Drago. Cependant, si je lui propose un bal masqué où les professeurs ouvriront la danse à la place de Granger et moi, et en échange, pour le bal de Noël, j'ouvrirai le bal avec elle et je serai son cavalier !

- Même si Dumbledore accepte, Granger n'acceptera jamais ! Dit finalement Pansy.

- Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir ! Railla le Serpentard.

- Si tu veux, mais tu la connais, donc, tu sais comment elle réagira quand elle l'apprendra...

Ils furent interrompu par Harmony.

- Malefoy, j'peux demander un truc ?

- Tu viens de le faire Granger ?

Harmony le fusilla du regard.

- Maintenant, demandes-moi l'autre chose !

- Tu peux me passer les notes que tu as prise en études des runes et histoire de la magie, s'il te plait ?

- T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- À vrai dire, non. Mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !

- Je vais te les chercher, mais je suis pas sûre qu'elle soit complète. Et surtout, ne prends pas l'habitude de me demander mes cours, railla-t-il.

Le Serpentard se leva et alla dans se chambre chercher les cours que lui demanda la Gryffondor. Il était surpris qu'elle lui ai demandé ses cours mais vu dans l'état qu'elle était cette semaine, il préférait lui céder.

- Tiens ! Dit-il en lui tendant ses cours.

- Merci Malefoy.

Elle retourna ensuite dans la bibliothèque, il était déjà minuit lorsqu'elle s'attaqua aux cours d'histoire de la magie.

Drago et Pansy finirent de préparer la soirée. Ça sera un bal masqué ouvert par le directeur et la directrice adjointe. La salle sera décorée de manière somptueuse de manière à ce qu'on puisse se croire retourner deux siècles en arrière à un bal de la cours française. Rien à voir avec Halloween mais ça serait une sublime soirée. Ils préparent l'affiche voulue et les idées de décoration à soumettre à Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils eurent achevé tout cela, il été 1 heure 30 du matin. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Pansy dormait avec Drago depuis qu'elle avait surpris Blaise et Daphnée.

Au moment où ils se levèrent pour aller dormir, ils virent qu'Harmony s'était endormie sur ses notes.

- On fait quoi ? Interrogea Pansy.

- J'en sais rien ! On l'a laisse là.

- Je sais que tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais on peut au moins l'installer sur l'un des canapés.

- Oui, bon d'accord, dit Drago de mauvaise foi.

Il alla dans la bibliothèque, porta délicatement la Gryffondor afin de ne pas la réveiller, et la déposa sur l'un des canapés près de la cheminée, il la couvra avec une couverture qui était posée sur un fauteuil.

- On va de coucher maintenant, dit Pansy arrachant Drago à sa contemplation d'Harmony.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harmony se réveilla en se demanda comment elle avait attéri sur le canapé. Elle comprit rapidement que c'était l'œuvre du Serpentard. Elle vit sur la table basse des parchemins, curieuse comme elle est, elle décida d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil.<br>La Préfète-en-Chef s'aperçut que les parchemins concernés la soirée d'Halloween. Elle fut étonnée, Malefoy l'avait préparé seul alors qu'elle était enfermée dans sa chambre, elle ne savait pas que le Serpentard avait fait ça la veille avec la préfète de Serpentard. Maintenant, Harmony se sentait honteuse de ne pas l'avoir aidé.  
>Elle commença par lire l'affiche.<p>

_**RETOUR AU XVIIIème SIÈCLE POUR UNE SOIRÉE !**_

_Le Samedi 31 Octobre, c'est Halloween ! En ce jour, venez-vous amuser avec vos amis dans la Grande Salle. _

_Un banquet aura lieu avec des douceurs sucrées et acidulées ainsi que des cocktails aux goûts surprenants, ainsi qu'un buffet typiquement franç la bierraubeurre sera aussi à la disposition des élèves qui en veulent à condition d'être au moins en cinquième année._

_La soirée est ouverte à tous, élèves de la première année à la septième année. _

_Cependant, tenue de soirée en lien avec le thème exigée. De plus, il s'agit d'un bal masqué alors n'oubliez pas de vous trouvez un joli masque. De ce fait, il n'y n'est pas nécessaire de venir accompagné, vous aurez le plaisir de danser avec un mystérieux ou une mystérieuse inconnu(e). _

_À minuit, pour les élèves qui seront encore présents, ce sera le moment de révéler votre visage._

_La soirée se terminera à 23 heures pour les élèves de première et deuxième années. Elle se prolongera jusque minuit pour les troisième et quatrième années. Et elle fermera ses portes à 2 heures du matin pour les cinquième, sixième et septième années. _

_Les professeurs et les préfets veilleront aux respects de ces quelques règles._

_De plus, la sortie à Pré-au-lard du mercredi 28 Octobre est maintenue._

_Les Préfets-en-Chefs,  
>approuvé par le Directeur.<em>

Elle adorait cette idée. Elle avait aimé la France dès son premier séjour là-bas. Elle avait pu visiter un grand nombre de musée parisien, et plein d'autres choses fabuleuses. Elle se décida à lire la liste qui concernée le buffet et la décoration.

_ Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Veuillez trouver ci-joint, les idées de décorations, de buffets et de déroulement de la soirée._

_Commençons par le début et donc par la décoration de la grande salle. Les tables des différentes maisons seront remplacées par des tables rondes, pouvant contenir 10 personnes. Elles seront agrémentées de nappes blanches en soie avec de fines broderies en or. Les tables porteront de magnifiques chandeliers et autres objets décorateurs faisant penser aux XVIIIème siècle. Les tables étant assez grandes pour contenir les différentes entrées et les différents plats, un de chaque sera placé sur chaque table. Il y aura également un grand bar avec les boisson à disposition, et une table qui fera office de buffet avec les plateaux de fromage et les desserts._

_Ensuite, pour le menu:_

_**Entrées**_  
>Jambon sec du pays<br>_Terrine campagnarde  
>Salade de chèvre chaud<br>Melon au porto_

_**Plats de résistance **  
>Faux filet, sauce forestière, Gratin dauphinois<br>Pavé de saumon, sauce crème citronnée, Riz blanc  
>Côte d'agneau, sauce à la moutarde, Légumes grillés<br>Magret de canard, sauce à l'orange, Pommes-frites_

_**Plateau de fromage**_

_**Desserts**  
>Mousse au chocolat<br>Tartelette au citron  
>Salade de fruits<br>Coupe de crème glacée ou sorbet_

_**Boissons**  
>Bierraubeurre<br>Eau minérale et gazeuse  
>Jus de fruits<br>Sodas_

_Concernant le déroulement de la soirée, il semble préférable qu'en tant que directeur et directrice-adjointe, vous et le professeur MacGonagall ouvrirez le bal. En effet, si en tant que Préfets-en-Chef, nous nous chargeons d'ouvrir le bal, nous ne serions plus des inconnus au yeux du reste des élèves. S'il le faut nous irons au bal de one l'ensemble, en plus d'ouvrir le bal tous les deux pour compenser._

_Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Prewett._

Hermione était impressionnée, Malefoy avait pensé à tout. La soirée s'annonçait divine. Seul truc avec lequel elle n'était pas d'accord, c'était d'être sa cavalière au bal de Noël, mais bon il avait tout préparé seul, même si en tant normal, elle aurait piqué une crise pour ne pas approuver ses idées, elle devait admettre pour une fois qu'il avait fait du bon boulot. Alors, elle n'attendit pas qu'il se lève, et alla à la volière envoyer cela au directeur. Elle laissa à la place des parchemins, un mot pour remercier Malefoy, lui dire qu'elle avait adoré, bien qu'elle n'appréciait guère l'idée du bal de Noël, mais qu'elle avait tout de même tout envoyé au professeur Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Le mois d'octobre se terminait, et la soirée d'Halloween approchait. Le professeur Dumbledore avait tout accepté, Hermione avait remercié en personne Malefoy, ainsi que Parkinson car elle avait appris que la jeune fille l'avait aidé.<p>

Il était temps de se trouver une tenue de soirée. Harmony savait que la plupart des élèves se prêteront au jeu en portant un masque et une robe de soirée, mais il n'y aurai aucune ou très peu d'élève qui porterai une robe dans le style du XVIIIème siècle. Même elle, elle ne le suiverait pas, elle allait trouver un compromis entre les robes de soirée habituelle et celle de l'époque.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. La Préfète-en-Chef y allait avec Ginny et Luna. Mais, avant d'y aller, elle alla prendre son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis. Elle avait passé la matinée à faire ses devoirs.

Harmony descendit dans la Grande Salle. Harry, Ginny, Luna et Neville étaient installés ensemble à la table des Gryffondor. Ron était un peu plus loin avec Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande. Il ne parlait toujours pas à Harmony. Elle alla rejoindre ses amis.

- Mione, tu as fini tes devoirs, j'espère car tu ne te défileras pas, on va choisir nos robes après le repas, dit Ginny très enthousiaste.

- Oui Gin.

- Ah voilà le courrier, dit Harry.

En effet, c'était l'heure du courrier. Harry reçu le numéro du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier, Ginny reçu son numéro hebdomadaire d'HebdoSorcière, Luna reçu le Chicaneur, et Harmony, à sa grande surprise reçu un grand paquet avec une lettre. Ils reçurent également des sucreries de la part de Molly, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne s'en souciait pas.

- Mione, tu attendais un colis ?

- À vrai dire, non, je me demande ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte.

- Lis au moins la lettre, dit Harry. Ça ne te coûte rien.

Hermione détacha la lettre de la boîte et l'ouvrir pour la lire sous les regards curieux de ses amis. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient vu l'énorme paquet arrivé, et se demandai ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

_Chère Harmony-Rosalyne,_

_Je ne doutes pas quand à la surprise que tu as du avoir quand tu as vu ce paquet arrivait à toi, et encore plus maintenant que tu sais qui te l'a envoyé. Je sais que depuis que tu as apprise que tu n'étais pas la fille des Granger mais la mienne, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de se parler. Cependant, Narcissa m'a expliqué qu'il y avait un bal pour Halloween sur le thème des bals français du XVIIIème siècle alors en me baladant sur le chemin de traverse avec elle, j'ai vu cette magnifique robe et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'acheter pour te l'offrir. Je sais qu'elle tira à ravir. J'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_Je t'embrasse, Lysandra Prewett._

Harmony fut surprise. Elle s'attendait peut-être à tout mais certainement pas à ça. Elle essayait de s'imaginer la robe que pouvait contenir ce carton. Puis, elle vit le regard de ses amis, et elle se rappella qu'ils attendaient de savoir d'où provenait se paquet et de quoi il s'agissait.

- Alors Mione ? Demanda Ginny visiblement pressée. C'est de qui ?

- Euh...

- Ce n'est pas écrit ? S'empressa de demander Harry.

- Si si, c'est juste que c'est ma mère qui m'a envoyé ce paquet...

- Ta mère ? Répéta Ginny.

- Oui, regarde.

Elle lui tendit le parchemin.

- Whaouh Mione, c'est super gentil à elle. La robe doit être magnifique, j'ai hâte de la voir.

- C'est une robe dans ce carton ? Interrogea Neville.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Celle que je porterai samedi prochain.

- On peut la voir ? Demanda Harry.

- Ginny et Luna peuvent la voir mais vous, vous attendrez samedi, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

- C'est pas juste, répondit Harry.

- Si, dit Ginny en tirant la langue. Bon, on vous laisse, on va voir la robe de Mione, puis on ira à Pré-au-Lard.

Les filles quittèrent les garçons, Harmony avait son colis dont elle avait rétréci la boîte pour la déplacer plus facilement. Elles se rendirent dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs.

- Allez Mione va enfiler cette robe, on t'attend.

- Si Malefoy arrive, il verra la robe, dit Harmony.

- On venait à peine d'entamer le déjeuner lorsque nous avons quitté la Grqnde Salle.

- Tu as raison, je vais l'essayer.

Harmony retourna dans sa chambre. Elle avait hâte voir, et par la même occasion essayer la robe que sa mère lui a offerte. Elle ouvra la boîte qui avait repris sa taille normale. Elle attrapa la robe. Elle était magnifique. La préfète l'enfila et utilisa un sort pour la fermer. Elle releva ses cheveux et les attacha rapidement avec une pince. Dans la boîte, il y avait également une paire d'escarpins-sandale en satin blanc. Elle s'attachait autour de la cheville à l'aide d'une boucle. Le dessus de la sandale était formé de deux bandes torsadées incrustées de petits saphirs. Harmony se dit que ses chaussures devaient coûter une véritable fortune.

Elle finit par se décider à se montrer à ses amies. Avec ses chaussures, elle a gagné 8 centimètres. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, Luna et Ginny restèrent bouche bée.

- Hermione, tu es magnifique, s'exclama Ginny. Tous les garçons voudront danser avec toi !

- Merci Ginny, mais s'il te plait ne m'appelle plus Hermione, j'accepte que vous m'appeliez Mione, parce que c'est un diminutif, mais ce n'est pas mon vrai prénom.

- Désolé Mione, je comprends tout à fait.

- En tout cas, elle a raison Ginny, tu es sublime Miss Harmony-Rosalyne, ajouta Ginny avec son éternel voix rêveuse.

Harmony retourna dans sa chambre se changeait pour aller à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amies, après tout elle devaient encore se trouver le masque parfait.

* * *

><p>On était le 31. Le 31 Octobre 1998, et c'était aujourd'hui le Bal d'Halloween. J'attendai Luna et Ginny pour que l'on se prépare. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Les robes des éd. eux jeunes filles étaient déjà dans la chambre de la préfète. Ginny avait ramené tout de sortes de produits, de crèmes et de maquillages.<p>

- Où est Malefoy ? Demanda Ginny.

- Il est parti se préparer chez les Serpentard.

- On a l'appartement pour nous ?

- Oui.

C'est ainsi que les filles commencèrent à se préparer. Elles étaient toutes les trois en sous-vêtement dans la chambre d'Harmony. Sous-vêtements qui passeront inaperçus bien évidement sous leur magnifique robe.

Les filles commencèrent par s'appliquer toutes sortes de crème sur le corps, ce qui fit tout de même râler la Préfète-en-Chef qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'appliquer autant de crème.

Ensuite, une fois la crème sèche vint le moment d'enfiler leur robe.

- Mione, il faut que tu enlèves ton soutien-gorge, tu en as pas besoin, regardes il y en a un d'intégré à ta robe.

- Gin, je ne l'enleverai pas, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça !

- Ça ne se verra pas et personne ne sera que c'est toi, alors enleve le avant que j'attache le corsage de ta robe, gronda la rouquine.

Harmony le retira, de toute façon, Ginny l'avait déjà détaché. Elle lui attacha sa robe.

- Tu vas être magnifique, tu seras même méconnaissable une fois que je t'aurai coiffé et maquillé.

- N'en fait pas trop Ginny !

- Je veux faire de toi la star de ce bal, souria Ginny.

- Et Luna ? Et toi ?

- Nous avons Neville et Harry ! Harry m'a donné une rose blanche à accrocher à ma robe pour me reconnaître.

- Et Neville sera avec Harry, donc je le trouverai facilement, ajouta Luna.

- Je vois, vous avez tout manigancés.

- Bien sure.

Ginny s'occupa ensuite de la coiffure d'Harmony. Elle démêla ses cheveux à l'aide la magie, et redessina ses jolies boucles. Elle prit ensuite le soin de lui faire un magnifique chignon sophistiqué avec ses long cheveux bouclés, elle laissa juste deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage. En ce moment, Ginny se disait que si son amie portait une robe blanche, on aurai pu voir une magnifique mariée en elle.

Ginny s'occupa ensuite du maquillage. Elle lui fit un magnifique smoky eye bleu-argent, après avoir unifier son teint. Elle ajouta une touche de mascara et un rouge à lèvre rouge vermeille.

- Pourquoi as-tu accordé autant d'importance au maquillage de mes yeux ? J'aurai un masque !

- Et alors ? À minuit, nous devons les retirer ! Aurais-tu oublié ?

- Oh non ! S'horrifia la brune. Je ne veux pas que l'on me vois comme ça.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Luna. Tu es sublime.

Hermione fut prête avant Luna et Ginny. Ginny portait une sublime robe de couleur vert d'eau qui traînée légèrement au sol. Elle était en mousseline de soie, un col en cœur. Il s'agissait d'une robe bustier malgré la bretelle en satin de soie sur l'épaule gauche. La robe était drapée du col jusqu'au niveau des hanches. Elle avait ajouté une simple paire d'escarpins noirs. Son maquillage était simple, elle avait accroché un masque de la couleur de sa robe sur ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et légèrement ondulés. Elle accrocha ensuite sa petite rose à la bretelle de sa robe.

Quand à Luna, elle portait une robe qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux, en mousseline de soie, couleur jaune coquelicot fidèle à la Serdaigle. La robe possède un col carré avec des bretelle. Il s'agit d'une robe plissée à volant. C'est une très jolie robe malgré sa couleur très vive. Elle avait une tresse dans ses cheveux qu'elle a fait retomber sur son épaule droite. Elle portait un masque jaune en forme de papillon, décidément Luna ne perdrait pas ses idées farfelues.

Le bal commençait à 20 heure, et il était déjà 20 heure 30. Les trois amies décidèrent qu'il était temps de descendre.

- On entre chacun notre tour, dit Ginny. Et toi, Mione tu rentres la dernière. Tu vas faire sensation !

- Ginny, non ! Il est hors de question que je rentre seule et que j'attire tous les regards !

- Si si et si ! S'exclama la rouquine ! Je rentre, une fois la porte fermée, Luna s'avancera et entrera à son tour. Lorsque la porte se fermera cela sera à ton tour. On sera pas loin de l'entrée avec les garçon tu nous repèreras rapidement.

- Je suis vraiment obligée de faire ça ? Demanda Harmony.

- Oui ! Bon j'y vais !

Ginny s'avança et entra dans la salle. Harry la repéra rapidement à sa rose blanche sur sa robe, il l'a trouvé sublime. Il lui fit un signe et elle alla les rejoindre.

- Tu es magnifique Ginny, dit Harry.

- Il n'a pas tort, ajouta Neville.

- Attendez de voir Harmony alors...

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer Luna, qui alla rejoindre Neville, Harry et Ginny en sautillant.

- Tu es très jolie dans cette robe Luna, la complimenta Neville.

- Merci, souria-t-elle.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sourd.

- Ça y est, elle va bientôt rentrer ! S'extasia Ginny.

- Elle doit être magnifique pour que tu sois pressée de la voir entrer.

- Oh, elle l'est. Personne ne pourra détourner le regard. Ils voudront tous danser avec elle !

- Elle ressemble à une princesse, ajouta Luna.

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit, et comme à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, tout le monde se retournait afin d'espérer trouver sa cavalière ou son cavalier idéale. C'est là que l'héritière Prewett fit son entrée. Le silence régnait dans la salle, tellement ils furent subjugués par la beauté de la jeune fille.

Elle était sublime dans sa robe bleu marine. La robe trainait légèrement au sol et avait un certain volume comme les robes de princesse. Elle était en satin du bustier jusqu'à la jupe, avec le dessus de la jupe en tulle et un col en cœur. Elle était décorée de perles argentées ainsi que des broderies argentées représentant des fleurs de lys. Dans le dos de la robe, il y avait un magnifique corsage. Elle portait un magnifique masque bleu sur les yeux, avec des broderies tout le tour en argents, ainsi que de nombreuses paillettes pour le faire briller.

- Tu as raison Gin, elle est vraiment magnifique, on pourrait penser qu'elle sort d'un conte de fée.

- Je te l'avais dit !

Au moment où elle repéra ses amis et s'avança vers eux, un garçon qui était avec son groupe d'amis à proximité de ses amis, s'avança vers elle sur de lui.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

Harmony ne savais que faire. Elle ne voulait pas refuser, mais le bal n'avait même pas été ouvert. Le jeune garçon la vit hésiter.

- Le bal n'a pas encore été ouvert ! Répondit-elle au garçon masqué.

Ses amis étaient suffisamment proche et la réponse que donna la préfète-en-chef ne sembla pas plaire à Ginny.

- Ouvrons-le, répondit-il avec un petit air de défi.

Cette réponse eu pour effet de satisfaire Ginny. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce garçon au masque noir sobre. Il était grand et blond. Il avait la peau clair et portait un somptueux costume gris anthracite avec une chemise verte sapin en-dessous. Il semblait avoir du caractère, et il en fallait avec une fille comme son amie.

- Gin, chuchota Harry, tu sais c'est qui ?

- Non, on le sera plus tard.

Le mystérieux garçon attendait la réponse de sa princesse.

- Ouvrons-le alors, souria-t-elle.

Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna étaient ravis de la voir sourire, ça faisaient tellement longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé, du moins pas un véritable sourire sincère.  
>Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent au centre de la salle sous les regards de tous les élèves, et des professeurs.<p>

- Albus, le bal n'est pas encore ouvert et des élèves s'apprêtent à danser !

- Minerva, c'était à nous de l'ouvrir, mais on s'est fait devancer par ces deux jeunes gens.

- Faut dire que ce jeune homme n'a pas su résister à la beauté de cette jeune fille, ajouta Sirius.

Narcissa, que le directeur avait invité à ce bal pour qu'elle puisse accompagner Sirius intervint.

- Cette jeune fille est la fille de Lysandra, dit-elle.

- Hermione ? S'exclama Sirius.

- Harmony, corrigea-t-elle. J'en suis sûre, c'est la robe qu'elle lui a offerte pour ce bal.  
>- Un mystère de résolu, dit alors le professeur de métamorphose. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui est ce jeune homme.<p>

Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Millicent, Astoria et Daphnée n'étaient pas surpris que Drago se soit précité vers la jeune demoiselle pour l'inviter à danser.

- À ton avis Blaise, qui est cette fille que Drago a invité à danser ? Interrogea Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas qui elle est mais on ne peut pas nier qu'elle est magnifique !

Ginny et Harry avaient entendu cet échange, et ne furent pas surpris que ce soit le Serpentard qui est osé l'inviter à danser !

- Moi, je sais qui est le jeune homme, dit Narcissa.

- Bien sûre, dit Albus. Qui n'aurai pas reconnu son fils, souria malicieusement le directeur.

- Albus, vous saviez des le début qui ils étaient ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière la tête. Miss Prewett va hurler quand elle va découvrir avec qui elle a dansé.

- Minerva, ce n'est que l'ouverture d'un bal.

Quand à Harmony et Drago, ils était en train de danser une valse. Ils étaient très proche dans leur danse mais personne n'osaient briser le silence.

- Qui es-tu ? Finit par demander le Serpentard. Je n'ai encore jamais vu une aussi charmante jeune femme à Poudlard.

- Moi, je sais qui tu es, difficile de ne pas te reconnaître.

- Et qui suis-je ?  
>- Tu es Drago Malefoy, quel autre garçon blond et aussi sûre de lui serai venu m'inviter ?<p>

- Te crois-tu irrésistible ?

- Non, mais au vu du silence qui s'est fait lorsque je suis rentrée, j'ai au moins fait sensation ! Ria-t-elle. Ma mère avait raison pour cette robe, je crois. Mes amis aussi.

- Donc, tu as choisi ta robe avec ta mère, et tes amis savent à quoi tu ressembles ! Si tu me disais où ils sont peut-être que j'arriverai à mètre un nom sur ta jolie personne.

Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'une nouvelle danse avait commencé et que certains professeurs et élèves les avaient rejoints.

- Ma mère me l'a offerte, je ne l'ai pas choisi avec elle. Quand a mes amis, je ne te dirai pas où ils sont, je suis venue masquée, je ne cherche pas à être reconnu.

- J'ai ma petite idée sur ton identité. Sache que je serai bien qui sont tes amis à un moment donné à moins que tu passes ta soirée avec moi.

La préfète était surprise d'être capable de parler avec le Serpentard sans avoir envie de l'insulter. C'était probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était.

- Je ne vais ni rejoindre mes amis, ni passer ma soirée avec toi, tu es bien trop prétentieux, se moqua-t-elle.

- Tu vas danser avec tout le monde ?

- Non, je vais retourner à mon dortoir ! Se moqua-t-elle.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il n'est même pas 22 heures !

- Tu sembles déçu ?

- En effet, j'aimerai voir qui est ma mystérieuse cavalière ! Tu sais que tu ferais des envieuses, une fois les masques tombés ?

- Ça je le sais et j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'ennemi supplémentaire...

Sur ces paroles, elle le lâcha, et commença à partir. Puis, elle se retourna et lui dit :

- Au revoir Drago, c'était un plaisir, se moqua-t-elle.

Elle quitta la salle. Drago alla rejoindre ses amis.

- Alors ? Qui est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas Pansy, par-contre, elle m'a reconnu tout de suite, répondit-il en s'asseyant à la table de ses amis. Elle ne souhaitait pas que je la reconnaisse, comme tout le monde. Par contre, ses amis savaient qui elle était, c'est pourquoi elle a quitté le bal sans les rejoindre.

- Elle s'apprêtait pourtant à le faire avant que tu l'invites, ajouta Astoria.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- Elle venait dans cette direction sûre d'elle, ce n'est pas pour rien...

- Qui était à cette table ? Demanda soudainement Drago.

Tous répondirent qu'ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention, mais Astoria savait, ce qui lui avait permi de deviner qui était la jeune fille. Oui, elle avait deviner que la princesse azul comme elle avait entendu certain l'appelé n'était nul autre que la préfète-en-chef.


End file.
